


Give me home

by Delt0ras



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Français | French, Romance, no magic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delt0ras/pseuds/Delt0ras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vieille chanson résonnait en boucle dans l'autoradio de la coccinelle jaune d'Emma Swan. La voiture avançait avec peine sur le chemin de terre qui coupait la campagne profonde du Maine. Emma avait quitté la route cent kilomètres plus tôt, et le sentier sur lequel elle roulait maintenant n'était pas répertorié sur les cartes. Elle devait donc se fier aux indications écrites à la main qu'elle avait reçu quelques semaines plus tôt, au moment où elle avait été affectée au St Golds Storybrook Hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous,  
> Ce qui suit est une fic CS sans prétention, réalisée en collaboration avec une amie. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si le cœur vous en dit, je vous remercie d'avance de prendre 30 secondes pour laisser une petite review, qui m'aiderai beaucoup dans ce projet. Je serai ravie de répondre à toutes vos questions ;)

La vieille chanson résonnait en boucle dans l'autoradio de la coccinelle jaune d'Emma Swan. La voiture avançait avec peine sur le chemin de terre qui coupait la campagne profonde du Maine. Emma avait quitté la route cent kilomètres plus tôt, et le sentier sur lequel elle roulait maintenant n'était pas répertorié sur les cartes. Elle devait donc se fier aux indications écrites à la main qu'elle avait reçu quelques semaines plus tôt, au moment où elle avait été affectée au St Golds Storybrook Hospital. Malgré ses recherches, Emma n'avait rien trouvé sur l'établissement. Pas un article, pas une archive. C'est donc persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur administrative qu'elle se dirigeait vers la ville absente de sa carte routière : Storybrook.

Après de multiples détours à travers la forêt, elle arriva à l'entrée de la ville indiqué par un simple panneau sur le bord du chemin rocailleux. Elle s'avança dans une allée ornée de grands arbres, elle remarqua de nombreux chemins se croisant formant presque un labyrinthe en continuant à travers le parc. Elle comprit après quelque minutes en voyant le paysage inchangé que Storybrook n'était pas une ville comme elle l'avait d'abord pensé mais un immense domaine.

Elle vit plusieurs bâtiments de différentes couleurs, _sûrement pour les différencier plus facilement_ se dit-elle. De magnifiques parterres de roses entourés d'arches sur lesquelles courraient de gigantesques glycines et, au contraire, des endroits non entretenus où les plantes poussaient à l'état sauvage et où le feuillage des arbres plongeaient les chemins dans l'ombre. L'aboiement lointain d'un chien lui prouva que l'endroit n'était pas désert.

Tout le long du chemin elle pensa à ce qu'elle allait dire aux autres docteurs et à la directrice Regina Mills. Sa situation était en effet particulière : elle devait prendre la place du docteur Graham Humbert décédé récemment. Elle était d'autant plus nerveuse que n'ayant trouvé aucune informations sur le lieux et les employés, elle ne savait pas comment adapter son comportement.

Elle continua à rouler jusqu'à voir un panneau lui indiquant la direction du bâtiment principal. Elle gara sa voiture sur les places réservées au personnel, étonnamment désertes, et entra dans l'établissement.

Le bâtiment était aussi grand qu'un petit château. De forme cubique et compact il dégageait un sentiment austère mais les couleurs chaudes des tuiles et des pierres adoucissaient l'ensemble en en faisant un bâtiment imposant et sérieux. Cette bâtisse reflétait sûrement l'esprit des lieux. A _près tout,_ se dit-elle, _un hôpital doit avoir une façade sérieuse si il veut instaurer de l'autorité._ Elle entra dans un hall blanc crème muni d'un bureau d'accueil du même ton. Il n'y avait pas d'autres meubles dans la pièce mais il y avait plusieurs couloirs partant dans différentes directions et Emma pouvait voir un ascenseur au bout du hall. Ne sachant que faire d'autre elle se dirigea vers la femme de l'accueil qui la regardait curieusement.

A _voir des visiteurs doit être rare ici au vu des difficultés d'accès._ en déduisit Emma.

Elle se présenta et attendit que la directrice Mme Mills vienne la chercher.

Regina Mills apparut dans un tailleur strict, des escarpins, une coupe de cheveux impeccable, un visage impassible, le tout accompagné d'un maquillage léger mais parfait.

 _Pas forcement l'habit le plus approprié pour prendre soins de personnes souffrant de problèmes psychologiques, p_ ensa Emma _._

Mais ce qui détonnait chez Regina autre que ses habits était la couleur. En effet, elle était totalement vêtue de noir, ce qui contrastait avec les couleurs pastels du bâtiment. C'était comme si elle traçait délibérément une ligne entre elle et les autres.

Ne laissant paraître aucune émotion, Emma se présenta rapidement à la directrice des lieux, qui la regarda froidement avant de partir dans la direction opposée sans un mot.

« Vous devez la suivre » lui dit gentiment l'hôtesse d’accueil en voyant qu'Emma ne réagissait pas.

La blonde se reprit rapidement, et suivit la femme froide et hautaine qui était désormais sa supérieure. Elle traversa le labyrinthe de couloirs de l'institut en suivant le bruit des talons aiguilles de Regina Mills qui brisait le silence tendu des lieu. La brune disparaissait à chaque tournant, sans regarder si Emma la suivait et sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Arrivée devant une porte à double battants, Regina regarda derrière elle. Elle n'appréciait pas cette femme, quelque chose en elle la dérangeait. Elle l'attendit quelques instants. Quand elle la vit apparaître à l'angle du couloir, elle entra dans son bureau toujours sans dire un mot.

Le bureau était à l'image de sa propriétaire, parfaitement rangé,dans différents tons de gris qui étaient judicieusement placés pour renvoyer la lumière du soleil et éclaircir la pièce. Regina était assise derrière son bureau, entre Emma et elle se trouvait une pile de papiers posés sur des vêtements blancs. Elle regarda Emma et l'invita finalement à s’asseoir.

« Voici vos horaires, le plan des lieux et votre uniforme. Les patients sont libres de se déplacer dans certaines zones de la propriété. Cette règle ne s'applique pas à vous, qui êtes libre de vos mouvements, à quelques exceptions près. » Elle désigna la pile devant elle du regard. Emma prit les papiers et l'uniforme. Elle allait poser une question mais la directrice était déjà debout signifiant que l’entretien était terminé. Elle raccompagna Emma à la porte et la fit sortir avec comme simple indication « Demandez à Belle pour plus de renseignements. »

Une Emma éberluée fit le chemin inverse pour retourner à l'accueil et demander où trouver la fameuse « Belle ». Elle fulmina contre Regina totalement excédée par son comportement impoli tout le long du chemin vers le prochain bâtiment où se trouvait sa source d'explication, si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas le patient qui la regarda passer avec de grands yeux ronds.

* * *

Même sans ouvrir les yeux, Killian Jones savait qu'il faisait nuit. L'unique raie de lumière qui parvenait à se faufiler entre les panneaux métalliques qui obscurcissaient la fenêtre de la pièce finissaient leur course au bout du lit de Killian, au niveau de sa tête. A travers ses paupières closes, il ne percevait que l'obscurité. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il était rare qu'il sombre dans le sommeil alors que la première ronde n'avait pas eu lieu. Il n'avait pourtant pas bu durant son repas, ayant appris au fil des ans que l'eau qu'on lui servait était bourrée de somnifères. Killian avait le sommeil léger, si la ronde avait déjà eu lieu, il l'aurait entendu.  
À peine cette pensée eu-t-elle traversé son esprit qu'un cliquetis provenant de la porte blindée de sa chambre se fit entendre, suivit de trois autres sons de même nature, autant que de serrures que comportait l'unique issue de la chambre 507. Ne bougeant pas d'un pouce et se forçant à respirer lentement, Killian attendit. La porte s'ouvrit en raclant le lino usé, et le gardien pointa sa lampe torche sur le visage du patient. Killian était habitué à ce genre d'exercice, et ce qui suivait dépendait de sa capacité à feindre le sommeil. Le gardien resta deux bonnes minutes avant de rebrousser chemin, prenant soin de verrouiller les serrures à double tour lorsqu'il partit.

« Imbécile » pensa Killian. « S'ils savaient... »

* * *

Arrivé devant un bâtiment bleu, qui selon son plan correspondait au dortoir et à l'espace de repos du personnel. Emma entra, l'architecture intérieure était similaire à celle du bâtiment principal, bien que la hauteur sous plafond soit supérieure, et que les murs soient peint dans différentes teintes de bleu. Emma était arrivée tôt, avant le début des premières rondes, elle fut donc surprise de voir le dortoir en activité, chacun se préparant, mangeant ou se détendant dans des salles privées. Mais tous étaient en uniforme, prêts à partir travailler à tout moment. Elle attrapa un de ses nouveaux collègues par le bras quand il passa près d'elle pour lui demander où était Belle. Il lui pointa vaguement un couloir puis repartit continuer ses préparations matinales.

En marchant dans le couloir indiqué, Emma ouvrit toutes les portes qu'elle voyait un peu déboussolée par l'endroit. Elle avait perdu l'habitude d'être en présence d'autant de personnes à la fois, Emma avait toujours été une solitaire depuis son enfance. Passant par différents orphelinats sans jamais y rester longtemps l'avait habituée à repousser la présence des autres.

Finalement, dans le pressing, la toute dernière salle du couloir, Emma vit une jeune femme de taille moyenne, cheveux auburn et à la silhouette élancée. Emma l'interpella et quand elle se retourna, elle se dirigea vers elle, un sourire accueillant sur les lèvres.

« Tu dois être Emma. Enchantée je suis Belle, infirmière en chef et également responsable du dortoir féminin. »

« Enchantée. Mme Mills m'a redirigée vers vous pour plus de détails. »

Belle lui fit un sourire désolé, imaginant parfaitement l'attitude de Regina. Elle la pris par le bras et l’entraîna hors de la pièce.

« Bien sur. Il y a peu de personnel médical donc tu risques d'être un peu débordée au début. Les règles sont simples : il faut faire deux rondes, une le matin et une le soir en testant chaque patient. Dans la salle de travail se trouvent les dossiers de tous leurs dossiers et je te donnerai une liste des tests psychologiques à effectuer. »

Elles entrèrent dans la salle de travail. Emma s'arrêta net sur le palier, elle était devant une grande pièce ovale dont les murs étaient recouvert de dizaines de dossiers, rangés dans des étagères individuelles et nominatives fixées au mur.

« Et voilà je te présente tes patients ! » lui dit Belle en ouvrant grand les bras pour englober la totalité de la pièce.

« Il n'y a aucun personnel médical à part toi et moi n'est ce pas ? » annonça Emma toute politesse oublié. L'air coupable de Belle lui suffit comme réponse.

« C'est vrai » avoua Belle « mais ils ne demandent pas beaucoup de travail à part le temps nécessaire pour s'en occuper et veiller à ce qu'ils s'échappent pendant les rondes. Voilà la liste des tests et l'ordre de visite pour les patients. »

Emma regarda les deux papiers, la page monstrueusement remplis recto verso de noms en caractères 10 qui devait être la liste des patients la rebuta un peu. Elle regarda ensuite celle des tests et fut choqué par leurs simplicité.

 _Ce sont des tests basiques, ceux que l'on fait aux patients près à sortir ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans cet hôpital ?  s_ 'étonna Emma.

* * *

Killian devait attendre quinze minutes pour être sûr que le garde ne reviendrai pas pour une de ses revérifications aléatoires. N'ayant pas de montre, il devait estimer lui même le temps qui passait, et se repérait parfois à la course d'une étoile qui passait toujours devant sa fenêtre.

Quand il fut certain que le gardien ne reviendrai pas, il se leva sans un bruit, et s'approcha des gros barreaux qui entourait le maigre espace autour de son lit, observant le reflet sur le mur provoqué par l'objet métallique qu'il tenait à la main.

 

Killian courrait dans les herbes hautes, faisant fuir quelques musaraignes sur son passage. L'air de la nuit était frais, mais le sol relâchait encore la chaleur emmagasinée pendant la journée. Killian portait un vieux sweat, qui avait dû appartenir à un des patients de l'hôpital, et qu'il récupérait toujours sous une pierre creuse au pied de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il avait trouvé ce sweat pendu à une branche d'arbre, et comme personne n'était jamais venu le récupérer, Killian s'en était emparé et le portait lors des nuits les plus fraîches.

Il avançait sans hésiter dans l'obscurité, sachant exactement où il allait. Killian avait trouvé, après de nombreuses recherches, un lieu secret, que personne ne fréquentait, et qui lui permettait de passer la nuit dans un endroit qu'il chérissait, hors de sa cellule et loin de ses geôliers. La promesse de ce petit îlot de liberté lui permettaient de tenir bon dans la journée.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes, Killian se glissa sous la haie touffue qui abritait son petit paradis, savourant l'odeur de fleur et terre humide qui s'échappait du petit tunnel de végétation par lequel il se glissait. Il se releva et admira la vue, dont il ne se laissait jamais, avant d'être renversé violemment par derrière, atterrissant face contre terre sans avoir le temps de réagir.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui sont venu lire mon premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, et que vous apprécierez également celui-là. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^

Emma commença sa ronde matinale.

Les chambres des patients étaient réunies dans une même bâtisse. Elle était en forme de 'Y' et à deux étages, recouverte de crépis rouge pâle et avec les volets et les portes peints en blancs. L'intérieur était spacieux et lumineux grâce aux multiples fenêtres ouvrant sur l'extérieur tout le long des murs, et confortablement meublé.

Elle fit son travail avec diligence, interrogeant chaque patient individuellement. La facilité avec laquelle les patients répondaient correctement aux tests qu'elle leur présentait et leur caractère aimable et enjoué lors de leurs discussions lui prouva qu'ils n'avaient nullement besoin de soins.  
Plusieurs patients n'avaient pas arrêté se plaindre de la qualité de la nourriture de l’hôpital notamment au sujet de la gelée bleu qu'ils leur servaient au dessert. Comme si elle pouvait y changer quelque chose !  
Elle avait notamment apprécié parler à une jeune femme du nom de Marie-Margaret. Elle était très joyeuse et avait un bon humour. Elle lui avait présenté un groupe de 7 frères nains avec des caractères tellement différents les un des autres qu'elle ne pu s’empêcher de rire à leurs disputes. Ensemble ils donnaient l'impression de se connaître depuis toujours, comme une famille.

La dernière chambre à visiter, se trouvait tout au fond du bâtiment et, malheureusement pour Emma, vide de tout occupant. Plusieurs patients n'avaient en effet pas attendu sa visite ni son autorisation pour quitter leur chambres et partir vaquer à leurs occupations de la journée. Elle soupira et l'ajouta à la liste des autres patients qui s'étaient échappés, et qu'elle allait devoir chercher dans la propriété.  


En rebroussant chemin, elle remarqua une chambre qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir visité.  
«  _Mince, j'espère que je l'ai pas oublié. »_ pensa Emma en se réprimandant pour sa négligence _._  
Elle toqua et attendit une réponse. N'en recevant aucune, elle décida d'entrer pour vérifier si il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. La chambre était en effet occupée par un patient endormi qu'Emma n'avait jamais vu.  
Elle s'avança pour regarder dans ses dossiers accrochés au lit et trouver son nom. Après avoir feuilleté quelque pages, elle comprit que l'homme était dans le coma. Elle allait s'approcher pour l'examiner quand une voix glaciale la fit se figer sur place  : « Que faites vous ici ? »

Regina se trouvait à l'entrée de la chambre, toujours dans son tailleur noir, entrain de fusiller Emma du regard.

« Vous n’êtes pas autorisée à être ici. Sortez immédiatement ! » ordonna-t-elle en désignant le couloir de la main.

« Mais c'est un patient... » commença Emma.

« Dont vous n'avez pas la charge ! » la coupa Regina aigrement.

Emma ne pu s’empêcher de répliquer. « Les patients dont j'ai la charge ne semblent pas malades. Ils vont si bien qu'ils ne devraient plus être dans un hôpital psychiatrique mais en train de vivre leur vie. »  
Elle était médecin, son travail n'était pas de s'occuper de personnes en bonne santé mentale ou physique, mais de soigner des personnes en ayant besoin, comme cet homme dans le coma.

« Critiqueriez vous mon hôpital Mlle Swan ? Vous ? Vous qui n'êtes arrivée qu'hier ? Vous qui ne savez rien sur eux ou sur cet endroit ? Vous qui n'êtes qu'un simple remplacement ? » l'accusa sèchement Regina en s'avança vers elle d'une démarche reptilienne. Ses talons aiguille claquant contre le sol à chaque questions. 

Emma recula inconsciemment face à Regina, ne trouvant pas les mots pour la contredire, car c'était vrai, bien qu'elle haïssait sa façon de tourner les faits en sa faveur. La surplombant, Regina lui dit d'une voix n'acceptant aucune discussion « Ne me faîtes pas me répéter. »

Ne voulant pas énerver davantage sa supérieure, Emma obéit et quitta la pièce. La tête baissé, ne voulant pas lui montrer que ses mots l'avaient blessée et pour cacher son regard furieux.

Le devinant Regina l'interpella sur le palier de la chambre. Une lueur dangereuse brillait dans ses yeux quand elle prononça une dernière phrase à l'intention d'Emma. « N'outrepassez plus votre rôle, Mlle Swan, ou vous allez le regretter, je peux vous le garantir. »

 

À la fin de la journée Emma pu enfin se détendre et se concentrer sur ses pensées et ses sentiments. Elle les avait relégués au second plan, trop occupée à ne pas faire d'erreur et à donner une bonne première impression d'elle même aux patients.  
  
À présent, Emma marchait sans se soucier de l'endroit où elle allait, perdue dans ses pensées. Cette femme, Regina, était tout simplement infecte. Emma n'était pas le genre de personne qui se laisse facilement marcher sur les pieds, mais Regina était sa supérieure, et la jeune docteure venait d'être assignée au St Golds Hospital, et ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de compromettre sa carrière en tentant quelque chose contre elle.  
  
Emma s'arrêta, soudain consciente qu'elle marchait depuis plusieurs dizaine de minutes, et réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. L'endroit était visiblement sauvage, n'ayant pas été entretenu depuis longtemps.  
Elle n'avait pas imaginé que la propriété était si vaste et pensait en atteindre la frontière rapidement, mais à en juger par l'absence de mur ou de grillage à l'horizon, Emma en était encore loin.  
  
La jeune femme tourna sur elle même pour tenter d'apercevoir un détail familier dans le paysage d'arbres, de haies et d'herbes folles qui l'entouraient. Ce fut une grave erreur, car Emma ne se souvenait maintenant plus de quel côté elle était arrivé.  
  
Tentant de ne pas paniquer à la vue du soleil qui déclinait dangereusement vers l'horizon, elle avança au hasard vers une gigantesque haie sauvage. Les noisetiers, des églantiers aux dangereuses épines, des ronces, des houes, des érables champêtres et d'autres arbres et plantes rampantes qu'Emma n'avait jamais vu se livraient une bataille sans merci pour accéder à la lumière, si bien que certains plants dépassaient les 4 ou 5 mètres. Si seulement elle avait pu grimper à l'un d'eux, Emma aurait peut-être pu apercevoir le grand bâtiment de l'hôpital de loin.  
  
Longeant la haie, Emma s’aperçut vite que celle-ci était trop sauvage pour qu'elle puisse y grimper. Les ronces et les églantiers s'enroulaient autour des branches sur trois ou quatre mètres de hauteur, l’empêchant de trouver la moindre prise sans s'écorcher les mains ou les jambes. Après quelques minutes d'essais infructueux, Emma décida de longer la haie jusqu'à trouver un moyen de la traverser, en espérant que la végétation serait moins dense de l'autre côté.  
  
Excédée par le temps qu'elle perdait à chercher une issue et par le soleil qui disparaissait maintenant derrière les arbres, Emma traversa la haie en force, s'égratignant le visage et se coupant la main assez profondément. Quand elle leva les yeux pour observer les environs, la vue qui s'offrait à elle lui coupa le souffle : les teintes orangées du couché de soleil se reflétaient dans un immense lac à l'eau parfaitement calme, entouré d'une forêt de chênes centenaires. Deux libellules disputaient une course effrénée à la surface du lac. La vue magnifique arracha un sourire à Emma, son premier depuis des heures.  
  
Cet oasis perdu au milieu des friches lui redonna un peu d'espoir, en cherchant bien, elle trouverait peut-être un bonheur comme celui-ci dans l'hôpital pour égayer son travail quotidien.  
  
Le sang qui gouttait sur sa chaussure la ramena à la réalité, lui rappelant sa blessure à la main et la nécessité de retrouver les bâtiments avant la nuit.  
  
Une brise fraîche rompit le calme sur la surface du lac, et de minuscules ridules avancèrent vers la rive sur laquelle se trouvait Emma, qui frissonna au contact de l'air frais. Le lac était magnifique, et l'endroit sans nul doute agréable, mais elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de moyen de rentrer.  
  
Emma fit la liste de ses possibilités. Et aucune ne convenait à la situation. Elle réalisa qu'elle allait devoir passer la nuit au bord du lac, et tenter de retrouver son chemin le lendemain matin, quand il referait jour. Emma allait devoir trouver un endroit abrité où passer la nuit, mais l'idée ne l'effrayait pas, «  _ça ne serait certainement pas ma première nuit à la belle étoile »_ , pensa-t-elle amèrement.  
  
Elle trouva un grand saule pleureur dont les branche tombaient dans l'eau, et qui lui fournirait un abri contre le vent. Elle s'adossa contre le tronc, et ferma les yeux.  
  
Emma se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur, les détails de son rêve encore bien présents dans son esprit. Alors qu'elle se levait, elle sentait qu'elle oubliait peu à peu ce dont elle avait rêvé. Il y avait Mme Mills, un foyer d'accueil de son enfance, mais tout devenait de plus en plus flou.  
  
Elle entendit un bruit dans la haie, un bruissement dans la végétation, et quelque chose qui rampait sur les feuilles mortes. Quelque chose de plus gros qu'un chat sauvage ou même un castor, qui vivrait dans le lac.  
  
Emma s'approcha sans bruit du rideau de branches du saule pleureur qui lui permettrait d'identifier l'origine du bruit sans être vue.  
  
Un homme, à en juger par sa carrure et sa taille, s'extirpa de la haie avant de se relever et d'avancer doucement vers elle. Emma regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, en quête d'un objet pour se défendre, mais les quelques branches du saule qui jonchaient le sol était trop souples, elle aurait pu au mieux fouetter l'homme avec, mais l’intérêt d'une telle manœuvre restait limité.  
«  _La meilleure des défenses est l'attaque_ » se dit Emma, pliant les jambes pour prendre de l'élan. Elle allait bousculer l'homme et s'enfuir, c'était sa seule solution.  
  
L'homme s'était arrêté, et observait le lac, lui tournant le dos.  
«  _C'est le moment_ » se dit Emma.  
Elle s'élança et percuta l'homme de plein fouet, l'envoyant s'écraser face contre terre sur la berge. Le choc de la collision coupa le souffle de Emma, qui se baissa en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses, tentant de respirer normalement.  
  
L'homme à terre ne bougeait plus, et Emma fut subitement prise de remords. Elle l'avait attaqué sans même connaître ses intentions. «  _A quoi penses-tu ?!_  » se réprimanda Emma, «  _Fuis au lieu de t'apitoyer !_ »

 

* * *

  
Tout était confus dans l'esprit de Killian, et c'est la nausée provoquée par le goût métallique du sang qui coulait dans sa gorge par son nez qui le fit revenir à lui.  
Il se releva subitement, espérant prendre par surprise celui qui l'avait frappé. Des milliers d'étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux, et il dû faire un effort pour ne pas tomber à nouveau.  
  
La dure réalité s'imposait à lui : quelqu'un avait découvert qu'il s'échappait toutes les nuits pour venir ici. Il allait perdre son petit paradis.  
  
Tandis qu'il observait les alentours pour tenter d'apercevoir son agresseur, il réfléchit à toute allure. Si c'était un responsable ou un gardien, tout était fini, mais s'il s'agissait d'un autre résident, ou même d'une personne extérieure, il pouvait encore les convaincre de garder le secret. Killian ne connaissait pas les intentions de celui qui l'avait agressé, et il aurait vraiment apprécié avoir quelque chose pour se défendre.  
  
Personne ne venait jamais ici, il était le seul à connaître l'existence du lac, comment quelqu'un avait-il pu arriver là ?  
  
Il se retourna, tournant le dos au lac, et fut surprit de voir une jeune femme penchée en avant, le souffle visiblement coupé par le choc. Ses cheveux blonds paraissaient presque blanc à la lumière de la lune. «  _C'est une femme ?!_  » pensa Killian.  
  
Sa beauté le frappa, pus il se réprimanda, les intentions de celle qui se tenait devant lui étaient visiblement hostile, ce n'était pas le moment de la trouver belle.  
  
Il l'observa : du sang commençait à tâcher son pantalon en dessous de la main sur laquelle elle s'appuyait. Killian soupira, à en juger par son pantalon et son haut bleus clair, elle faisait partie du personnel médical de l'hôpital. Il s'approcha de celle qui l'avait renversé, peut-être pouvait-il encore la convaincre de ne rien dire ?  
« Votre main, vous vous êtes coupé, laissez-moi vous aider. » dit-il gentiment, posant sa main sur le poignet de la jeune femme qui le fixait sur la défensive.  
  
« Non, ça va. » dit-elle en reculant, tentant se dégager, regardant sa plaie à la main qui s'était visiblement rouverte lorsqu’elle l'avait percuté.  
  
Il la regarda d'un air exaspéré. Elle était têtue, ça n'allait pas être facile.  
« Non, ça ne va pas » répondit-il en resserrant sa prise sur le poignet de la jeune femme tout en sortant une écharpe en coton de la poche de son sweat. Son sweat et son écharpe, c'était tout ce qu'il possédait. Ils étaient tous deux simples, noirs et sans grande valeur matérielle, mais l'idée de posséder quelque chose, qui lui appartienne vraiment, les rendaient précieux aux yeux de Killian.  
  
Il noua l'écharpe autour de la main blessée du docteur, qui lui dit d'un air suspicieux « Je viens de vous foncer dessus, et vous allez faire le gentleman ? »  
  
Killian sourit, ses intentions étaient claires pour lui.  
« Je vous ai surpris, j'aurais fait la même chose. » répondit-il gentiment.  
« Et je suis toujours un gentleman » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil pour alléger l'atmosphère.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau couple entrera en jeu dans le prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme promis, un nouveau couple entre en jeu ce chapitre :)

Emma cherchait son chemin pour retourner à l'hôpital. La brume matinale qui recouvrait le domaine ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, et elle tenta de se remémorer les indications que lui avait donné l'homme du lac. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée au lac l'envahirent.  
  
Quelques heures plus tôt :  
  
Emma regarda l'homme alors qu'il bandait sa main blessée. Il était grand, ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux plus bleus que la surface du lac reflétaient la pleine lune. Ses cils projetaient leurs ombres sur ses pommettes. « Ridicule de gâcher des cils aussi longs sur un homme » pensa Emma.  
Il leva les yeux vers elle et, alors que les yeux bleus de l'homme rencontraient le vert profond des siens, Emma dû se forcer à reculer avant de faire quelque chose de stupide.  
Elle alla s’asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre couché, un peu en retrait de la berge du lac, observant le reflet du ciel étoilé à sa surface pour se donner une contenance. Elle ne voyait pas le visage de l'homme dans l'obscurité, et se demanda ce qu'il allait faire. Son instinct lui criait de courir, fuir loin de tout ça.  
L'homme ramassa une pierre sur la berge. Emma compta les ricochets.  
  
Les heures passèrent, sans un mot. Emma observait l'homme, l'homme observait le lac.  
À en juger par sa tenue, l'homme était un patient de l'hôpital. Emma ne l'avait jamais vu, et en conclu qu'il devait faire parti de ceux qui ne l'avaient pas attendue pour leur contrôle lorsqu'elle avait fait sa ronde.

« Que faites vous ici ? » demanda finalement Emma.  
L'homme paru surpris qu'elle lui adresse finalement la parole après plusieurs heures de silence.  
« Je fais des ricochets » répondit-il en lançant une nouvelle pierre en direction du lac, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.  
Emma leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'insista pas.  
  
Les étoiles disparurent peu à peu, laissant place au ciel rosé de l'aube.  
L'homme s'approcha finalement d'Emma, et lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se lever du tronc sur lequel elle était resté assise toute la nuit.  
Emma regarda la main, puis se leva sans la prendre.  
« Vous devriez essayer quelque chose de nouveau », lui dit l'homme, mi-agacé mi-amusé « ça s'appelle la confiance. »  
Il lui indiqua le chemin pour rentrer à l'hôpital, puis, avant de repartir de son côté, lui dit « Killian Jones, ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance... Emma Swan. » en lisant son badge.  
  
Emma lui sourit en guise de remerciement, décidant qu'elle ne parlerai du lac à personne, Killian Jones serait le seul à partager ce secret.

 

* * *

 

Emma arriva finalement à sa destination.

Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre et vit que l'heure de sa ronde matinale était largement dépassée. Découragée, elle contourna le bâtiment pour accéder au jardin espérant trouver un peu de réconfort auprès des fleurs. Elle avait toujours aimé les regarder, elle appréciait la délicatesse des pétales de roses, les couleurs flamboyantes des jonquilles, et les motifs complexes des orchidées pour séduire les insectes. Elle s'arrêta devant un imposant bosquet de roses rouges parfaitement entretenues.

 L'air d'une chanson la tira de sa contemplation. Elle suivit le son et vit Marie Margaret entrain de s'occuper d'un parterre de violettes. Elle s'approcha silencieusement avec l'intention de lui faire peur. « Bouh ! » s'exclama Emma près de l'oreille de Marie Margaret. Elle sursauta et laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Elle se retourna rapidement pour déterminer si elle était en danger et fit face à Emma riant de sa réaction, comprenant qu'on s'était joué d'elle, Marie Margaret ria avec elle de bon cœur.

 « Emma bon dieu ! » Marie Margaret réprimanda faiblement Emma qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles heureuse d'avoir réussi sa plaisanterie.

« Tu n’êtes pas passé ce matin Emma, tout va bien ? »

« Oui je suis désolée. Je me suis réveillée tôt ce matin et ai voulu me promener un peu, mais je me suis perdue dans la propriété. Et je me suis même coupée à la main en essayer de retrouver mon chemin. » mentit Emma pour garder la présence de Killian secrète. « Belle m'a remplacée ? »

« Oui. Je te comprend, je me suis aussi perdu plus d'une fois. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, j'ai trouvé ces violettes à ce moment là et décidé d'en rapporter quelques unes. Elles se marient bien avec le reste. »

« Tout ce jardin est ton œuvre ? » s'exclama Emma surprise. Elle pensait que c'était le travail de jardiniers employés par l'hôpital.

« En effet, j'ai commencé par ces œillets, puis j'ai trouvé des amaryllis. Et après avoir demandé du matériels j'ai pu préparer un espace pour les anthuriums blanc un peu à l'ombre et ... » Marie Margaret continua à faire visiter son jardin à Emma, listant avec fierté chaque fleur et leurs histoires. Emma se joignit avec enthousiasme à la discussion.

 « Je vois que tu es une connaisseuse Emma ! J'apprécie vraiment de pouvoir parler avec quelqu’un d'autre de ce sujet, les autres résidents ne s'y intéressent pas. »

« Cela me fait plaisir aussi. Laquelle est ta préférée ? »

« Oh. Je pense que se sont les anthuriums blancs. J'aime leur couleur blanche si pure et leurs pétales en forme de cœur. C'est tellement romantique. »

« Je vois ça. Un amour timide, très romantique en effet. » avec un petit sourire en coin. Marie Margaret se mit à rougir et insista que ça n'avait rien à voir du tout en agitant ses mains en l'air pour donner plus de poids à ses mots.

« Et toi Emma laquelle est la tienne ? »

« Cyclamen. » répondit-elle en baissant un peu les yeux. Ces fleurs lui rappelaient l’orphelinat dans lequel elle avait presque passé 7 ans, les 7 années les plus stables et heureuses de son enfance.

« Doute, besoin d’être rassuré sur l’amour. Amour tendre. » récita-t-elle puis elle regarda Emma et remarqua la nostalgie dans ses yeux « Je suis désolée Emma.» lui dit doucement Marie Margaret en lui serrant brièvement la main en signe de réconfort.

« Le langage des fleurs est une chose magnifique tu ne trouves pas ? Faire passer un message sans l'écrire ou le dire. » reprit plus joyeusement Marie Margaret pour changer de sujet.

« En effet malheureusement peu de gens comprennent le véritable message. » répondit la blonde en riant. Elle lui raconta une fois où on lui avait offert des fleurs, elle avait renvoyé des roses de couleur jaune en signe de 'votre amour n'est pas réciproque' mais le message n'avait pas était compris. Ce malentendu avait conduit à une situation ridicule. Elle continuèrent à se raconter des histoires amusantes autour des gens et des fleurs.

 « Qu'est ce qui te plaît le plus dans les fleurs, Marie Margaret  ? »

« Leur volonté de toujours continuer à vivre et à se diriger vers la lumière... »

« De combattre jusqu'au bout. » acheva une voix grave derrière elles.

 Mary Margaret leva la tête pour regarder l'homme qui avait interrompu sa conversation avec Emma. Il baissa la tête pour regarder une des deux jeunes femmes, son regard croisa celui de la brune. Ils se fixèrent sans ciller, pour eux le temps s'était arrêté.

 Les yeux d'Emma passèrent de l'un à l'autre plusieurs fois, elle comprenait que quelque chose se passait entre eux, et n'osait interrompre le moment. Au bout de quelque instants, elle décida de les séparer et se racla bruyamment la gorge. Il sursautèrent et la regardèrent, gênés.

 « Je suis désolée de vous avoir interrompu. Je passais et je vous ai entendu, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'intervenir. » s'excusa-t-il

« Et vous êtes ? » demanda Emma.

« Je suis David Nollan. Enchanté Mlle... »

« Emma Swan. Je suis le médecin de cet hôpital. Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vu lors de mes rondes, M. Nollan. »

« Eurg... » David gigota, mal à l'aise. « Il est possible que je ne vous ai pas attendu. Je n'étais pas au courant que le remplacement du docteur Graham était déjà arrivé. »

« Je comprend, attendez moi à l'avenir. » prévient Emma « Je dois vous laisser, j'ai du travail. » annonça-t-elle avec un regard appuyé à l'intention de Marie Margaret.

Elle lui dit vaguement au revoir, toute son attention était focalisée sur le nouvel arrivant qui semblait aussi très intéressé par elle.

 

Après qu'Emma soit parti, un silence timide s'installa entre eux deux, qu'ils décidèrent de rompre au même moment.

« Donc … combattre ? »

« Donc … la volonté de vivre ? »

Ils se regardèrent surpris de la similarité de leur phrase mais sourirent, rapidement amusés.

« Oui, j'admire leur persévérance. » confirma David.

« Je comprend ce que vous voulez dire. Quand je me sens oppressée ou perdue, je viens ici pour me libérer de ces sentiments. Je les regarde, elles continuent à pousser en dépit de tout les obstacles pour atteindre leur but. Elles m'aident à me recentrer. » expliqua Marie Margaret.

« Elles donnent de l'espoir. Trouvant toujours un autre chemin, prouvant que rien n'est impossible. » rajouta-t-il

« Avez vous déjà eu envie de partir ? Je veux dire de tout abandonner et d'explorer le monde ? Comme une aventure. » demanda soudainement David en changeant de sujet.

« Oui bien sur ! J'en ai rêvé plus d'une fois mais c'est impossible. Nous ne sommes pas libre dans cet hôpital. » en touchant des œillets du bout des doigts.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de restrictions, et c'est ce qui nous fait l'oublier. Nous leurrer avec une impression de liberté et un espace confortable. »  
Il se tourna vers elle, la regardant avec un sourire « Je suis heureux de savoir que d'autres personnes pensent ainsi. »

Un silence confortable s'installa, créé par la similarité de leurs sentiments et de leurs personnalités. Mais aussi par leurs pensées envers la vie et des difficultés de celle-ci. Deux optimistes avec une grande force de caractère qui se rencontraient pour la première fois.

Un papillon vint voler autour des fleurs devant eux. Ils le suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'envole au loin, et ne se redirent pas compte qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Assez proche pour se frôler mais juste assez loin pour éviter un contact franc. La naissance d'un amour discret et pur, ayant les fleurs comme unique témoin.

« Ces fleurs, puis je en cueillir certaine ? » demanda soudainement David à Marie Margaret en désignant un parterre d'amaryllis.

« Oui, les plus grandes seulement. Il faut laisser les plus jeunes pour le printemps. » lui dit-elle en lui pointant celles à cueillir.

David regarda les fleurs devant lui cherchant lesquelles offrir. Il en remarquant trois, il les cueillit délicatement puis se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« J'aimerai vous les offrir si cela ne vous dérange pas. Les accepteriez-vous Marie Margaret ? » déclara-t-il en lui présentant le bouquet. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté son visage, et il avait un sourire timide sur ses lèvres.

« L'attention me touche David, mais je me dois de clarifier quelque chose avant de les accepter. » répondit elle soudain très calme. « Connaissez-vous leur signification ? »

Étonnamment, David rougit mais il continua à la regarder dans les yeux. Sa voix était stable quand il répondit positivement à sa question : fierté de l’amour qu’on vit, désir de courtiser.  
Marie Margaret rougit un peu elle aussi quand elle prit les fleurs et promis de s'en occuper avec soin.

 

Aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué la femme blonde derrière la fenêtre du première étage. Elle les avait observés attentivement pendant leur discussion et regardait maintenant Marie Margaret d'un œil mauvais.

 

* * *

   
Regina frappa trois coups sur une porte noire enluminée et entra sans attendre de réponse.  
La pièce dans laquelle elle venait de pénétrer était sombre. De forme arrondie, elle était pourvue d'une bow window masquée par de lourds rideaux bordeaux qui empêchaient la lumière du jour d'entrer dans la pièce, qui était équipée d'un grand alambic recouvert de fioles remplies de liquides colorés. De la fumée semblait s'échapper de certains tube à essais, et des objets informes flottaient dans des bocaux étiquetés dans une armoire. Un homme cachetait une enveloppe avec de la cire dorée, assis derrière un large bureau en acajou. Un plaque dorée posée devant lui indiquait « M. Gold » sans mention supplémentaire. Il ne prêta aucune attention à Regina, qui attendit patiemment que la cire du cachet soit froide, et que l'homme lève les yeux vers elle.  
Il avait les cheveux mi-longs, et un visage qui inspirait souvent la peur.  
  
« J'ai un rapport à vous faire concernant le patient n° 20 » dit-elle.  
  
L'homme la regarda dans les yeux, soudain intéressé.  
  
Regina poursuivit  
  
« Le nouveau docteur que vous avez fait venir, Emma Swan, s'est introduit dans la chambre du patient, elle lisait sa charte quand je suis arrivée. »  
  
M. Gold détailla longuement Regina, cherchant le mensonge sur son visage.  
  
« Je m'en occupe » déclara-t-il finalement.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous avons fait quelques recherches au sujet du langage des fleurs pour avoir les réelles significations de celle qu'on a choisit donc tout ce qui a était écrit est vrai ^^

Une brise fraîche soufflait sur le parc du St Gold's Hospital, rendant plus supportable les premières journées de chaleur d'avril.  
  
Emma était assise dans l'herbe, adossée à un chêne centenaire. L'endroit était un peu à l'écart des bâtiments, si bien qu'Emma n'était presque jamais dérangée, mais offrait une vue imprenable sur les jardins. Emma pouvait observer les résidents qui s'y promenaient sans être vue, et avait souvent aperçu Marie Margaret en compagnie de David, dans ce qui semblait être une promenade amicale dans les jardins.  
  
Emma n'en parlait pas à Marie Margaret, attendant que celle-ci aborde le sujet, mais David ne faisait jamais partie de leurs sujets de conversations, ce qui laissait Emma penser que ces promenades signifiaient plus pour Marie Margaret que ce qu'elle laissait paraître.  
  
À en juger par certains regards dérobés que lançait David à la brune, il n'était pas non plus insensible à son charme. Emma s'amusait à observer cette romance timide au cœur des jardins pendant ses pauses.  
  
Ce jour là, les jardins étaient déserts, et Emma profitait de sa pause bien méritée. Elle n'avait jamais cherché la compagnie des autres, ayant eu une enfance et une adolescence solitaire. Ici, elle était constamment entourée de patients, et elle craignait de voir surgir Regina au tournant de chaque couloir pour lui annoncer qu'elle était licenciée.  
  
Plus agaçant encore, Belle passait ses journée à la suivre, lui proposant de déjeuner et de prendre ses pauses avec elle, et lui posant des questions de plus en plus personnelles. Emma, qui appréciait jusqu'alors la jeune femme, était déçue de son attitude. « _Tu n'es pas faite pour avoir des amis_  » lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête, «  _Personne ne t'apprécie, tu as déjà eu suffisamment de preuves_  ».  
Emma avait appris à s'endurcir dans les foyers d'accueils, et après que chaque famille, l'une après l'autre, la renvoie parce qu'ils se lassaient d'elle, ou parce qu'il arrivaient finalement à concevoir leur propre enfant.

Emma repensa à Killian Jones, l'homme du lac.  
Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la nuit de leur rencontre, et avait fini par en conclure qu'il n'était pas à sa charge, tout comme le patient n°20. Le pénible souvenir de sa première journée, et la colère de Regina en la trouvant dans la chambre du patient était encore bien présents dans l'esprit d'Emma.  
  
Elle se demanda pourquoi un patient dans le coma était traité dans un hôpital psychiatrique, et se promis de faire quelques recherches dans la salle des archives pour répondre à cette question.  
Combien y avait-il d'autres patients dans cet hôpital dont Emma ignorait l'existence ?  
  
Elle s'interrogea sur les critères d'attribution des patients. À y réfléchir, elle avait vu du personnel dans l'hôpital : des infirmières, des femmes de ménage, l'employé de la cafétéria, mais pas d'autre docteur. Qui prenait en charge le patient n°20, Killian Jones et sûrement d'autres inconnus dont Emma n'avait pas la charge ?  
  
Emma s'était promis de ne parler de sa rencontre nocturne à personne, évitant ainsi de s'attirer des ennuis. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas certaines que Killian Jones avait l'autorisation de se trouver là lui-même. Venait-il au lac tous les soirs ? Bien que ça la contrarie, Emma était intriguée par Killian Jones et ses mystères. L'alarme de sa montre sortit Emma de ses pensées, elle se releva d'un bon, ayant pris une décision. Elle allait devoir retourner faire un tour au lac cette nuit.

Arrivé à l’hôpital elle soupira, une montagne de dossiers et de formulaire à trier attendaient encore Emma, et elle devait faire sa ronde du soir avant d'être libre.

* * *

Emma et Belle étaient dans la réserve principale pour faire l'inventaire des médicaments et des autres matériels médicaux avant le dernier jour de commande. Belle observa Emma manipuler le matériel pendant quelques instants, elle vit les doigts d'Emma passer d'une boite à l'autre avec une agilité et une précision remarquable.

« Tu sais, tu pourrais voler avec ces mains. » lui lança innocemment Belle.

Emma se figea. Elle commença à paniquer intérieurement, Belle ne pouvait pas savoir pour son passé, c'était impossible. Mais ...

« Ah vraiment ? Pourquoi ça ? » répondit Emma en cachant sa panique.

« Tes doigts avaient l'air si légers, et habiles que je me suis dis que les voleurs devaient avoir les mêmes. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » insista Belle en regarda Emma avec des yeux pétillants comme si elle était amusé par le sujet et non totalement sérieuse.

« Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de voleurs. » dévia Emma en rigolant nerveusement. Non, vraiment elle n'avait jamais rencontré de voleurs pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle en avait été une elle même.

Belle malgré son comportement n'avait pas cessé d'observer attentivement Emma durant leur échange pour noter toutes ses réactions et mimiques.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps quand Emma atteint le lac cette nuit là. Elle se glissa dans le passage par lequel elle avait vu disparaître Killian Jones la dernière fois.  
Il était déjà là, couché au bord de la berge, observant les étoiles. En l'entendant arriver, il s'assit et la regarda, un demi sourire sur les lèvres.

« De retour ? » dit-il d'un air amusé.

Il n'avait pas l'air mécontent de la voir, comme s'il l'attendait. Emma n'avait pas réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait lui dire, et resta debout sans dire un mot, ne sachant que faire. Killian pointa le sol à côté de lui du menton, lui proposant silencieusement de s'asseoir.

* * *

Emma était restée silencieuse plusieurs dizaines de minutes sur le tronc couché, perdue dans ses pensées. Le gros quartier de lune et son reflet dans le lac éclairaient la berge et la forêt.

« Tu veux du pain ? » Demanda Killian.

Il venait de la tutoyer. Emma réfléchit, puis haussa les épaules, s'approchant pour prendre le morceau qu'il lui tendait. « Merci » dit-elle.

* * *

« Plus à plat. » dit-il gentiment.

Le quartier de lune était minuscule cette nuit là, et il faisait sombre au bord du lac.  
Emma lança la pierre, qui retomba dans un grand bruit au fond du lac. Elle soupira.

« Je laisse tomber » dit-elle.

Killian haussa les épaules. Il ramassa une pierre et la lança sur le lac, l'envoyant rebondir sur l'eau. Il savait qu'elle reviendrait dans quelques minutes, décidée à réussir à nouveau.

* * *

Emma était heureuse, elle avait eu un mois calme, évitant de s'attirer des ennuis auprès de Regina. Elle avait réussit à s'intégrer facilement et à se lier d'amitié avec les patients. Elle était aussi proche de Belle, l'infirmière en chef. Elle avait été enjoué, serviable et possédait un esprit vif avec une pointe de sarcasme qui leur avait permis de supporter de longues heures passé à faire de la paperasse.  
  
Mais elle avait aussi remarqué que Belle était d'un naturel curieux, trop au goût d'Emma qui avait du mal à supporter des intrusions dans sa vie privée sans s'énerver. Elle avait d'ailleurs essayé plusieurs fois de la décourager lors de ses interrogatoires mais sans réels résultats satisfaisants.

Emma prenait sa pause pour fuir ses classements de dossiers et les rédactions de rapports sur les patients, en se promenant dans le bâtiment des patients. Elle passa près de la salle commune, salle où les résidents se regroupaient pour jouer au billard ou aux cartes. Certain préféraient simplement s'asseoir dans les fauteuils confortables de la pièce et discuter ou se détendre en buvant un des différents type de rafraîchissements proposés. Le large choix avait impressionné Emma la première fois qu'elle avait voulu s'acheter une bouteille d'eau.

Marie-Margaret, David et leurs amis nains étaient là et ils semblaient être dans une grande discussion. Intrigué Emma les observa et remarqua deux camps distincts.  Elle entra un peu plus dans la pièce pour les entendre, elle était curieuse sur le sujet qui avait créer un débat si animé. Marie-Margaret, David et trois nains pensaient que les écureuils préféraient les noix aux noisettes alors que les autres nains pensaient le contraire.  
Souriant à ce choix de sujet étrange, elle ne s'avança pas plus et resta là à les observer de loin.

Elle remarqua que Marie-Margaret et David étaient assis très proche l'un de l'autre et s'échangeaient des regards complices. Emma souriait, heureuse pour eux, bien que cela n'allait pas l'empêcher d'interroger son amie pour avoir plus de détails à ce sujet.  
Elle décida d'avoir aussi une petite discussion amicale avec David quand elle le vit passer son bras autour de la taille de Marie-Margaret et lui donner un rapide baiser au coin des lèvres. Trop près au goût d'Emma.

Elle commença à traverser la salle pour aller les rejoindre, après tout elle était en pause, quand un cri fit se retourner tous les habitants de la pièce. «  David ! Comment oses-tu me tromper ? » .  
À sa source se trouvait une jeune femme blonde, elle paraissait mi-choquée, mi-outragée.

Tous se figèrent et se tournèrent vers David dans un silence total, attendant de savoir comment allait évoluer la situation. Emma aussi, sauf qu'elle savait par ses dossiers que Katheryn Midas, souffrant de troubles psychologiques certifiés, était certaine à tort d'être marié à David. Une vrai patiente. Emma se tenait prête à intervenir si la dispute devenait violente.

« Katheryn nous n'avons aucune relation. Combien de fois devrais-je me répéter pour que tu le comprennes ? » répondit David exaspéré par son attitude. Elle le suivait partout et essayait d'attirer son attention par tout les moyens possibles.

« C'est faux ! Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Pourquoi mens-tu ? Est ce que c'est à cause d'elle. Cette garce ! Comment oses -tu séduire un homme marié ? » accusa Katheryn en s'avançant vers leur groupe.

Marie-Margaret avait pâlit sous les insinuations de Katheryn. La voyant s'approcher avec une allure dangereuse, elle essaya discrètement de s'éloigner de David mais il l'en empêcha en resserrant sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

« Non, ce sont des mensonges. Je ne suis pas marié ni en relation avec elle. » plaida-t-il avec un regard implorant mais c'était trop tard, Marie-Margaret avait commencé à douter. À douter de la véracité de ses sentiments, de la joie qu'il montrait quand il était avec elle, de ses gestes doux et timides qui semblaient maintenant calculés pour la séduire. «  _Était il ce genre d'homme ? Comptait il se servir d'elle puis la jeter comme un objet ayant perdu tout éclat et intérêt pour lui ? Avait-t-il agit de la sorte avec Katheryn ? »_

« David lâche moi. » demanda-t-elle, sa voix tremblant un peu.

Il obéit et elle sortit de la pièce, son cœur était bouleversé par les sentiments de doute et de trahison qui s'étaient frayés un chemin jusqu'à lui.  
Emma observa brièvement David avant de rejoindre Marie-Margaret. Il semblait aussi bouleversé et blessé que Marie-Margaret, même un peu désespéré de la voir douter de lui aussi facilement.

«  _Peut être que son amour est réel après tout..._  » se dit Emma avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Killian approchait du bâtiment, retournant dans sa chambre, lorsqu'il entendit des voix. Il se figea, glacé de peur. «  _L'avait-on entendu ? »_ Il chercha une raison plausible qui pourrait expliquer qu'il soit hors de sa cellule. Il n'y en avait aucune.  
Les voix ne s'étaient pas arrêtées, et la conversation semblait lointaine. Priant pour ne pas avoir été vu ou entendu et toujours immobile, Killian tendit l'oreille. Un homme et une femme semblaient discuter dans les jardins, à l’abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

Intrigué, Killian se demanda ce qui requérait un rendez-vous en pleine nuit dans une partie presque désertée des jardins. Il ne distinguait que quelques bribes de la conversation, mais ce qui l'entendit suffit à l'inquiéter. Il était question d'Emma, et d'informations la concernant. Une fois sûr que les deux individus avaient quittés les jardins, il rentra dans sa chambre sans un bruit, repensant à ce qu'il avait entendu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre là est vraiment plus gros que les autres, il a représenté pas mal de travail, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Emma avait passé l'après-midi à trier d'anciens dossiers de patients, certains n'étaient plus traités à l'hôpital, et il semblait que personne ne s'était donné la peine de faire un tri depuis une éternité.  
La journée avait été pénible, et Emma avait décidé qu'elle irait au lac ce soir là, même si elle y était déjà allé la veille et l'avant veille.  
  
Elle prenait garde à ne pas s'y rendre tous les jours, laissant un peu de distance entre Killian et elle. Il était toujours là à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait au lac, et elle avait fini par en conclure qu'il y venait tous les jours.  
  
Ils s'étaient rapprochés au fil des nuits passés au lac, et Emma sentait que quelque chose de nouveau grandissait entre eux. Elle surprenait parfois les regards qu'il lui lançait, tentant de se convaincre qu'ils étaient uniquement amicaux. La nuit dernière, elle s'était endormie sur son épaule, épuisée par sa journée à l'hôpital.  
  
Elle devait mettre de la distance entre elle et Killian, dés maintenant. Mais une nuit de plus au lac ne changerai pas grand chose, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Emma arriva au lac un peu plus tard qu'à son habitude, préférant terminer le tri de ses dossiers le jour même. Elle passa par le trou dans la haie et chercha Killian du regard en se relevant.  
  
Elle s’arrêta net, déglutissant difficilement.  
Killian était au bord du lac et venait visiblement de sortir de l'eau. Il était torse nu, et de l'eau gouttait de ses cheveux, filant sur son cou et sur son torse. Emma observa la fine musculature, les cicatrices, visibles ici où là, incapable de détacher son regard de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Killian surpris son regard et haussa un sourcil.  
  
« On aime ce qu'on voit, Swan ? » lui lança-t-il d'un air chargé de sous entendus.  
Emma secoua la tête, et arracha son regard du torse de Killian, le fixant dans les yeux. La tension de ces derniers jours était là, et Emma dû se forcer à regarder ailleurs pendant qu'il remettait son t-shirt, refusant de s'avouer qu'elle le trouvait attirant.  
  
Emma l'entendit approcher, et garda les yeux fixés au sol. Il s'arrêta devant elle, et Emma sentit le regard de Killian posé sur elle.  
« Emma... » dit il doucement.  
Elle leva les yeux, alertée par son ton.  
« Il faut qu'on parle » ajouta-t-il.  
  
L'inquiétude était visible dans son regard, et Emma accepta la main qu'il lui tendait, se laissant guider vers le tronc couché.  
Il lui fit le compte rendu de la discussion qu'il avait surpris dans les jardins, sa main toujours liée à celle d'Emma.  
  
Quelqu'un cherchait à obtenir des informations sur elle, il faudrait qu'elle se montre plus prudente. Même si Killian n'en avait pas conscience, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre que quelqu'un fouille dans son passé. Elle sourit à Killian, le remerciant silencieusement, il répondit en serrant un peu sa main, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

 

* * *

 

David était assis seul sur ce banc qui depuis ce matin, était … vide. Il appréciait vraiment Marie-Margaret et cela semblait être réciproque. C'était la première fois qu'il s'était sentit si heureux, il avait adoré chaque moment passé avec elle, puis Katheryn était venu et lui avait volé son bonheur. Encore une fois, elle avait détruit quelque chose d'important pour lui.  
Il observa la statue de Zeus dans le bassin qui occupait le centre de la petite cour isolée où il se trouvait. _« Zeus, symbole de la puissance de l'homme »_ il renifla ironiquement. Il était là, à se morfondre parce que Marie-Margaret l'évitait, ne lui laissant pas la chance de s'expliquer. _« Il est beau, l'homme ! »_

Quelqu'un entra dans la cour, David tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et se leva aussitôt pour partir. Il ne lui avait fallut qu'un coup d’œil pour reconnaître Katheryn.

Elle le rattrapa avant qu'il n'ait pu s'enfuir.

« David te voilà ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! » commença Katheryn d'un ton enjoué.

David ne lui répondit pas, il ne voulait pas lui parler et encourager ses folles idées.

« Est ce que tu es toujours contrarié ? Ça n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas avoir cette garce, tu m'as moi ! Je te laisserai même jouer avec les sentiments de filles innocentes de temps en temps, je comprends tu as besoin de savoir que tu es un homme. Tant que tu reviens vers moi.  » continua Katheryn.

Il la fixa, abasourdi par ses propos incohérents. «  _En quoi être un homme nécessite d'être un complet enfoiré envers les autres ?! »_

« Je t'aime David. Je ne te quitterai jamais car je sais que tu m'aimes aussi même si tu as honte de l'avouer. Je t'assure que je ne veux que ton bonheur, tu peux me faire confiance, je ne t'ai jamais trahis. » ajouta Katheryn avec des yeux innocents.

Il cligna des yeux, se demanda si il avait bien entendu tous les mensonges qu'elle venait de dire.

« On est le couple parfait David, il faut juste que tu le réalises. » termina-t-elle

« Le couple parfait ? » répéta-t-il en s'étouffant à moitié sous le coup de la surprise. Il la regarda s'avancer vers lui, son sourire s'agrandissant et David en avait soudainement assez d'elle. Il avait finit de la prendre en pitié ou de prendre sur lui, elle lui avait causé assez de tort.

« Non Katheryn nous ne serons jamais le couple parfait. Pourquoi ? Parce que tout ce que tu penses être vrai n'est qu'une illusion, tu l'as inventée ! C'est un rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais. Jamais, tu m’entends ! Tu prétends vouloir mon bonheur mais tu détruis chaque chose ou personne qui m'en apporte. Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ! Je ne t'aime pas et ne t'avises plus jamais d'appeler Marie-Margaret une garce. Elle n'en est pas une mais toi par contre, tu en es le parfait exemple. »

Katheryn tremblait à la fin de la tirade de David, des larmes menaçaient de couler, elle semblait choquée par le soudain élan de colère de David.

« David ? Je ne comprend pas. » plaida-elle en s'accrochant à lui.

« Assez ! Laisse moi tranquille ! Je te déteste ! » lui cria David en se dégageant violemment.

Katheryn s'affala sur le sol en pleurs. Elle refusait de croire ce que David lui avait dit, elle ne voulait pas que son petit monde soit brisé. Mais David ne s'en souciait plus, il lui lança un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner, toujours enragé par la discussion.

Une ombre de détacha de la haie de sapins qui bordait la cour pour s'éloigner discrètement. Regina avait remarqué David assis seul. Elle l'avait observé quelque minutes puis, alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner, le laissant à sa solitude, elle avait vu Katheryn arriver. Regina avait décidé de rester, car elle avait entendu que leur relation s'était dégradée. À présent, elle s'éloignait parfaitement silencieuse sur ses talons aiguilles.

 

* * *

 

Regina entra dans la chambre du patient n°20. Elle prit ses dossiers au bout du lit pour y rapporter ses observation sur la condition du jeune homme. Elle s’éclaircit la gorge et commença à lui parler :

« Robin, c'est Regina. On est mercredi aujourd'hui. Comment vas-tu ? »

Elle regarda les écrans autour du lit et retranscrit les données.

« Apparemment tu vas bien. Rythme cardiaque stable, pulsations régulières et toujours une activité cérébrale constante. Je vois aussi que tes rêves sont devenus plus fréquent. C'est bien, tu pourras me les raconter quand tu te réveilleras. Mais je n'en aurai pas à t'en dire, je ne rêve pas. »

Elle ajusta les coussins et la couverture de Robin pour qu'il soit plus confortablement installé. Regina savait qu'il était dans le coma mais elle croyait au fait que les gens dans le coma pouvait entendre et comprendre ce qui se passait dans leur environnement. Alors elle parlait :

« Nous avons un nouveau médecin, Mlle Emma Swan. Son travail est satisfaisant, elle a réussit à se faire aimer des résidents assez facilement. Mais il y a quelque chose que je n'aime pas chez elle, surtout après qu'elle soit entrée dans ta chambre. Un drame est aussi entrain d'arriver. Un patient, David Nollan avait une relation avec une autre patiente, Marie-Margaret Blanchart. Apparemment tout allait bien, mais Katheryn Midas, celle qui se croit mariée à David, est arrivée et a semé le doute entre eux. Tout le monde s'évitent et désespèrent. C'est assez amusant à regarder. »

Regina vérifia les perfusions de Robin puis alla s’asseoir sur une chaise à côté du lit et lui prit la main. De sa main libre elle ouvrit un dossier spécifique, il contenait les résultats des antidotes que Regina avait injectés à Robin. Le coma de Robin était en effet dû à un poison particulier et Regina n'avait pas pu trouver d'antidote malgré toutes ses recherches. Elle avait alors décidé de le créer elle même, et pour cela avait construit cet hôpital. Certains remèdes avaient donné des résultats, d'autres non. Mais elle refusait d'abandonner, elle refusait de laisser l'homme qu'elle aimait dans le coma.

« Alors aujourd'hui … aucune amélioration. » annonça-t-elle en soupirant.

« Échantillon n°60 : échec. Ce n'est pas la bonne formule, il faut peut être changer la base... » Regina commença à réfléchir sur la formule du produit mais elle arrêta rapidement, sa main tremblait trop pour continuer à écrire.

« Cinq ans … cinq ans que tu es dans le coma. » murmura Regina en resserrant sa main autour de celle de Robin. Elle avala bruyamment puis continua à parler. « J'étais presque sûre que c'était le bon cette fois. Je n'en peux plus Robin. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas trouver cette satanée formule ?! » s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage, déformant son maquillage, mais Regina ne s'en soucia pas, trop occupé à laisser sortir sa frustration de cinq ans d'échecs. Elle se calma et se ressaisi rapidement, elle arrangea son maquillage en reniflant encore un peu, puis se leva pour retourner à son travail de directrice.

« Désolée de t'avoir laissé me voir comme ça. Je dois partir maintenant, mais je reviendrai. Je n'abandonne pas. Je ne t'abandonne pas. » annonça Regina. Elle s'approcha de la tête du lit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Robin en lui promettant de trouver un moyen de le réveiller.

 

* * *

 

Marie-Margaret marchait dans le domaine. Elle n'avait pas emprunté son chemin habituel pour ne pas croiser David. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi penser des dires de Katheryn. Elle voulait croire en David car elle avait était très heureuse quand ils avaient été ensemble. Elle avait l'étrange impression qu'ils se complétaient. Marie-Margaret se sentait aussi coupable de ne pas avoir laissé une chance à David de s'expliquer. Elle avait un peu honte de lui parler maintenant, après l'avoir vu la chercher pendant plusieurs jours sans succès.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas l'homme qui attendait au tournant du chemin avant qu'il ne lui attrape le bras et l’attire à lui. Il l'emprisonna dans ses bras malgré les efforts de Marie-Margaret pour partir. Désespérée, elle leva la tête pour identifier son agresseur et se figea, c'était David.

« Marie-Margaret, je suis désolé pour Katheryn. Elle a cette obsession pour moi depuis la première fois qu'elle m'a vu. Mais je ne l'aime pas, je n'ai jamais rien fait que la fuir. Elle ment et les docteurs l'ont diagnostiquée. Crois moi je ne veux être qu'avec toi. » déclara-t-il dans un même souffle.

Marie-Margaret prit un moment pour digérer ce que David venait de dire. « Donc.. son histoire de mariage n'existe que dans son imagination ? »

« Oui, oui c'est ça. » confirma David. Il était soulagé que Marie-Margaret comprenne et ne le fuie plus.

« Tu ne comptes pas te servir de moi ? » le questionna-t-elle sérieusement. Elle se voulait pas être blessé en apprenant qu'elle avait été manipulée et utilisée.

« Non jamais ! Je t'apprécie. J'aime discuter avec toi, j'aime être avec toi et tes amis, j'aime vraiment être en ta compagnie. » expliqua David. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle ait une image erronée de lui, il voulait être honnête avec elle.

« Tu m'apprécies comment ? » demanda timidement Marie-Margaret.

«  Je t'apprécie beaucoup.  » lui répondit David en souriant. Marie-Margaret l'observa attentivement cherchant un signe de mensonge, n'en trouvant pas elle lui rendit son sourire.

David la libéra de son étreinte puis lui tendit une de ses mains : « Pardonné ? »

Marie-Margaret la prit dans la sienne : « Pardonné. »

 

* * *

 

Katheryn se trouvait dans une salle de repos. Il existait plusieurs salles plus petites, plus personnelles que la salle commune. Elles étaient là quand les résidents avait besoin d'intimité, d'être seul. Marie-Margaret passa devant, sans regarder qui était à l'intérieur par la porte ouverte mais Katheryn la vit. Un sourire mauvais passa sur son visage avant de disparaître sous un masque d'indifférence.

Quand Marie-Margaret repassa devant la porte de Katheryn, elle la stoppa.

« Alors, garce, tu as trouvé une nouvelle proie ? »

« Non. Et je comprend mieux pourquoi il ne t'apprécie pas si tu le considères ainsi. »

La personne en question marchait sans préoccupations, heureux que Marie-Margaret soit avec lui et que Katheryn ne le soit pas. Cela ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps pour lui, David tourna la tête pour voir Marie-Margaret et Katheryn discuter ensemble. Il se cacha derrière le premier arbre qu'il trouva pour les espionner à travers la vitre de la salle. _«  Je n'avais jamais remarqué mais les arbres sont vraiment bien placés dans l'hôpital. »_

Marie-Margaret et Katheryn s'observaient, se jugeaient en tant que rivales en amour.

« Tu ne connais rien de lui. » attaqua Kathelyn.

« Je le connais, et je peux apprendre le reste. » la contra Marie-Margaret.

« Tu n'es qu'une distraction pour lui, il reviendra vers moi. » affirma-t-elle. Elle essayait de la déstabiliser, de la faire douter de nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a affirmé. » _« Ni les docteurs mais tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. »_ pensa Marie-Margaret.

« Et tu le crois juste parce qu'il te l'a dit ? » ricana méchamment Katheryn.

« Oui. On appelle ça 'la confiance', un des facteurs importants dans une relation. » lui expliqua Marie-Margaret. Elle avait parlé lentement, comme si elle expliquait le sens d'un mot à un enfant ignorant. Katheryn plissa ses yeux, ayant compris le sous entendu et ne l'appréciait pas. Elle fit un geste de la main vers une des tasses de café que tenait Marie-Margaret et le lui renversa dessus.

« Oups je suis désolée. » s'excusa Katheryn, elle mit autant d'hypocrisie que possible dans sa voix.

Marie-Margaret décida d'être la plus mature des deux et lui tendit son autre gobelet.

« Non je t'en pris. Tiens prend l'autre je te l'offre. Je vais devoir en racheter de toute façon. »

Katheryn le prit avec méfiance en le tenant loin de ses vêtements, ayant peur qu'elle lui fasse la même chose.

« Oh j'ai oublié, je préfère mon café comme ça. » ajouta Marie-Margaret. Elle sortie un petit sachet de sa poche dont elle versa la poudre blanche dans le verre de café que tenait Katheryn, elle se dilua instantanément. Puis Marie-Margaret partit vers sa chambre pour se changer. Katheryn regarda le gobelet puis jugeant qu'il n'était pas dangereux, le but entièrement.

 

David était confus, il n'avait pas entendu ni compris la conversation entre les deux femmes. Juste qu'elle n'avait pas été plaisante et que Marie-Margaret semblait être celle qui avait gagné en lui offrant un café avec un supllément. Jugeant qu'il ne la comprendrait pas plus en espionnant Katheryn, il sortit de derrière son arbre et reprit sa marche.

 

* * *

 

  
Killian dormait dans sa cellule. Il récupérait de sa nuit au lac, et l'hôpital attribuait ses heures de sommeil diurnes à la drogue qu'ils versaient dans son eau, ignorant qu'il n'en buvait pas une goûte, attendant le soir pour boire à la source située un peu au dessus du lac.  
  
Le fait de dormir le jour lui évitait de s'ennuyer à attendre des heures dans sa cellule, mais aussi d'avoir trop de contacts avec le nouveau gardien. L'homme était désagréable et manquait de plus en plus de respect à Killian, qui devait se contrôler pour garder son calme en sa présence. Il avait un visage long et des petits yeux plissés, lui donnant l'air d'un rat.  
  
Le bruit métallique des clés dans les serrures de sa chambre se firent entendre, annonçant l'arrivée du gardien, et réveillant Killian qui s'assit sur son lit.  
La porte racla le sol déjà usé et le gardien entra, observant Killian d'un air satisfait, qui le fixa en retour.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! » lui lança le gardien d'un ton rabaissant.  
  
Killian ne répondit pas, les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractant sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas se montrer violent envers l'homme.  
Le gardien s'approcha, visiblement décidé à provoquer Killian. Il frappa les barreaux avec la grosse lampe torche qu'il tenait à la main.  
  
« On s'amuse bien là dedans ? » demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur.  
  
Il observait Killian, guettant la moindre réaction. Celui-ci fermait les yeux, se concentrant pour rester le plus calme possible, se forçant mentalement à ne pas entrer dans le jeu du gardien.  
Mais l'autre ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui.  
  
« T'as perdu ta langue ?! Tu sais pas parler, simplet ? Ils t'ont coupé les boules ?! » railla-t-il.  
  
Killian se leva d'un bon, et attrapa le gardien par le col alors qu'il allait partir, le plaquant violemment contre les barreaux en lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Il tira le col un peu plus et s'approcha tout près de l'oreille du gardien.  
  
« Écoute-moi bien » lui dit-il dans un murmure, la mâchoire crispée par la colère, « C'est la dernière fois que ça arrive ».  
  
Le gardien semblait à présent effrayé, attendant la suite avec appréhension.  
Killian repoussa l'homme qui tomba assis à un mètre des barreaux. Du sang coulait de son nez et il avait une grosse coupure au niveau du sourcil gauche, mais il souriait, riant presque. Il se releva avec peine pour partir, et, avant de fermer la porte, murmura d'un air ravis. « Oh, je n'en doute pas. »

 

* * *

  
  
Emma décida de rejoindre Marie Margaret dans la salle commune pendant sa pause, elles devaient décider des plantes et fleurs à planter dans le jardin du domaine. Marie Margaret était ravie de partager sa passion avec Emma, et lui enseignait avec plaisir ses secrets de jardinage.  
La brune l'attendait déjà, installée à une table et entourée de photographies de plants et de fleurs.

Emma s'installa, savourant le jus de pamplemousse que Marie Margaret avait déjà commandé pour elle, et les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent de leur journée, de David, et, occasionnellement, de fleurs.  
  
Soudain, une alarme qu'Emma n'avait jamais entendu se déclencha, la faisant sursauter. Elle regarda autour à la recherche de l'origine et de la cause de l'alerte. Les résidents et personnels de l’hôpital présents semblaient tout aussi surpris qu'elle, elle lança un regard interrogateur à Marie Margaret qui lui répondit pas un haussement d'épaules.  
  
Emma n'avait jamais été informée des causes de déclenchement d'une quelconque alarme, ne de sa présence, et se demanda ce qu'on attendait d'elle dans ces moments là.  
Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, la voix de Regina résonna en boucle dans les hauts parleurs de la salle commune.  
  
« Tous les résidents sont invités à regagner leur chambre sous la surveillance du personnel habilité, et y sont consignés jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Emma Swan est attendue en salle de conférence. »  
  
Les patients commencèrent à paniquer, les raclements des barreaux des chaises sur le lino se mêlant au bruit de la sirène et à l'annonce de Regina dans un vacarme assourdissant.  
  
Emma rejoignit tant bien que mal la sortie de la salle et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la salle de conférence. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Avait-elle commis une faute grave ? Pourquoi les patients étaient ils bouclés dans leur chambre ? Quelque chose de grave s'était-il produit ? Était-ce arrivé sous sa garde ?  
  
Elle s’arrêta devant la porte, se préparant à ce qui l'attendait à l’intérieur. Elle s'attendait à trouver une Regina furieuse qui lui annoncerai son renvoi immédiat pour faute grave. Emma prit une grande respiration pour se calmer, passa sa carte dans le lecteur magnétique et ouvrit la porte de la salle de conférence.  
  
À sa grande surprise, la salle était vide. Regina ne devait pas être encore arrivée, prenant probablement tout son temps pour faire réfléchir Emma sur ce qu'elle avait fait, lui infligeant une dose de stress supplémentaire.  
  
Emma fixait nerveusement ses chaussures en se tordant les mains, attendant l'arrivée de sa supérieure. Elle leva les yeux vers les sièges disposés le long d'une grande table rectangulaire, se demandant si elle devait s'asseoir, et vit un dossier posé au bout de la table. Elle s'approcha, décollant le post-it placé sur la première feuille.  
  
« Un résident a été retrouvé mort, vous devez suivre la procédure 17 qui vous est indiquée dans ce dossier. Je dois m'entretenir avec la police, vous ferez votre rapport demain dans mon bureau à 8 heures.  R. Mills »  
  
Emma relu le petit papier jaune, frappée d'horreur. Un résident était mort. Son identité n'était pas précisée, Emma pensa à Marie Margaret, David et leurs amis nains, qu'elle avait vu sain et saufs au moment où l'alarme s'étaient déclenchée, et fut soulagée de les savoir indemnes.  
  
Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle pensa à Killian, priant pour qu'il soit vivant. Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'elle parcouru le dossier laissé à son intention, prenant connaissance des tests à effectuer auprès des patients, et des attitudes suspectes dont elle devait prendre note. Elle lisait les mots sans les retenir, ses pensées tournées vers Killian.

  
Emma avait fait passer des tests interminables aux patients, les uns après les autres. Tous l'avaient interrogée sur l'origine de l'alerte, mais le peu qu'elle savait devait rester secret, elle avait donc tenté au mieux de rassurer les résidents sans rien dévoiler. La procédure qu'elle avait dû appliquer était longue et pénible, si bien qu'elle avait fini après minuit.  
  
Elle avait immédiatement attrapé son manteau, et était partie pour le lac, rongée d'inquiétude pour Killian. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent sur le domaine, le silence était oppressant, et Emma eu l'impression que le chemin jusqu'au lac était plus long qu'à l'accoutumée.  
  
Elle arriva au lac essoufflée, et prit le passage en vitesse, le ventre noué par le stress.  
L'endroit était désert, pas une ride ne venait troubler l'eau du lac.  
« Killian ? » appela Emma, l'inquiétude évidente dans sa voix.  
  
Seul le silence lui répondit.  
  
Emma prit une grande respiration pour rester calme. Elle inspecta les alentours, puis entreprit de faire le tour du lac, espérant trouver Killian de l'autre côté, bien qu'il s'y rendait rarement, et jamais sans elle.  
  
Deux heures plus tard, Emma était assise sur l'arbre couché, la tête dans les mains, cherchant une explication à l'absence de Killian. Elle devait rester calme, paniquer ne résoudrait pas la situation.  
Elle l'attendit sur le tronc, cisaillée de fatigue, luttant contre le sommeil en imaginant ce qui avait pu le retenir si longtemps.  
  
Finalement, l'aube arriva.  
  
Mais pas Killian.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 Gold était un homme solitaire. Il aimait passer des heures seul dans son bureau, penché sur son alambic. Beaucoup de choses agaçaient Gold, mais ce qu'il détestait plus que tout, c'était qu'on fouille dans ses affaires. Autant dans ses possessions personnelles que dans ses activités à l'hôpital. Or il s'avérait que les deux avaient été touchées. Une telle chose n'était pas acceptable.  
  
Comme beaucoup d'hommes solitaires, Gold préférait agir seul, mais il savait également que cette fois-ci, il allait devoir faire preuve de subtilité. Il allait devoir user de son charme pour donner un autre rendez-vous nocturne à cette idiote, et espérer qu'elle ait autre chose que des potins à lui rapporter.

Le dernier grain roula dans la partie inférieure du grand sablier qui trônait sur son bureau, tirant Gold de ses pensées. Miss Swan faisait sa ronde dans le bâtiment Est, Regina Mills apportait des fleurs sur la tombe de son père et les infirmières étaient en salle de pause. Gold avait un créneaux. Réduit, certes, mais suffisant pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire.  
  
Il attrapa la poignée en marbre de sa canne et referma la porte de son bureau derrière lui. Seul le claquement régulier de sa canne sur le sol brisait le silence des couloirs de l'hôpital.  
Gold franchit le pas de la porte n°20, et ferma à clé derrière lui.  
  
Il se saisit dossier du patient au bout de son lit, et vérifia ses constantes. Elles étaient stables depuis cinq ans, et il n'y avait aucun raison pour que cela change. Gold ajusta la perfusion, vérifia le réglage des machines, et sortit de la chambre n°20.

* * *

 

Emma fit son rapport à Regina. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas avoir fière allure. Elle n'avait pas dormi, et avait passé la nuit à se ronger les ongles au lac. Son mascara avait probablement débordé autour de ses yeux, et ses cernes devaient être impressionnantes/ des cernes devaient marqués/soulignés ses yeux.  
  
Elle parlait sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait, son esprit embrumé par le manque de sommeil. L'absence de Killian lui pesait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru quelques semaines plus tôt. Emma entendit vaguement quand Regina Mills lui annonça qu'elle la convoquerai plus tard pour lui donner plus de détails, et fut soulagée quand sa supérieure lui déclara qu'elle pouvait disposer.  
  
Emma parcourut les couloir comme une somnambule et s'effondra sur son lit lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre. Elle mit un réveil à l'heure du rendez-vous avec Mme Mills et s'effondra de fatigue, trouvant le sommeil facilement.  **  
  
**

* * *

 

Emma se tenait devant la porte du bureau de Regina. Elle lui avait donnée son rapport tôt ce matin et attendait des nouvelles. La convocation de Regina était à la fois un soulagement et une véritable inquiétude. Un soulagement, car elle allait enfin savoir qui était mort et une inquiétude car elle ne voulait pas l'entendre prononcer le nom de ses amis.

Elle frappa et entra dans le bureau. Regina était assise sur son fauteuil et, à sa surprise, David était lui aussi assis sur une chaise, de l'autre côté du secrétaire. Il avait l'air troublé et inquiet d'être là.

« Mlle Swan asseyez vous. Vous vous en doutez sûrement, je vous ai convoqué pour vous informer, avec plus de détails, au sujet du cadavre ayant été découvert hier. »

Emma jeta un coup d’œil à David et le trouva avec les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Les patients n'avaient pas été informés des raisons de l'alarme et des mesures prises la veille.

« La personne décédée est Katheryn Midas, c'est regrettable. » annonça Regina.

Une vague de soulagement submergea Emma à l'annonce de nouvelle. Killian n'était pas mort. Mais elle avait encore l'impression que son ventre était noué, et elle savait que le seule façon de le faire disparaître était de voir Killian vivant de ses propres yeux.  
Puis Emma réagit au nom de Katheryn «  _Katheryn ? N'était-ce pas la patiente qui se croyait mariée à David ? »_ Elle se tourna complètement vers lui cette fois, inquiète pour lui.

David avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux encore plus écarquillés que précédemment. Cela aurait été comique si la personne morte n'avait pas eu de lien avec lui.

« En étudiant le rapport de Mlle Swan, il se trouve que vous, David, avait été le dernier en contact avec Mlle Midas avant sa mort. Pouvez vous expliquer comment s'est déroulée votre rencontre ? » Regina continua.

« Je, non, nous ... » balbutia David. Il se reprit et expliqua plus clairement : « J'étais seul sur un banc puis Katheryn est arrivée, elle a recommencé à parler comme si nous étions en couple et à insulter Marie-Margaret. Elle a aussi affirmé des choses sur moi qui était fausses et insultantes. Je n'ai pas pu le supporter alors je lui ai dis que tout ce qu'elle imaginait était faux, et je suis parti. »

« Vraiment ? Cette dispute m'avait semblé assez violente, pourtant. Il se trouve que j'ai par hasard assisté à la fin de votre altercation durant laquelle, si je souviens bien, vous lui criiez que vous la détestiez. » l'interrogea Regina, sans cesser de l'observer.

« Elle avait dépassé les limites de ma tolérance. Alors oui j'ai crié, et j'ai parlé sous le coup de la colère. Mais je ne l'ai pas tuée ! » se justifia David.

« Attendez un instant ! Vous pensez réellement que David est coupable du meurtre de Katheryn ? » s'interposa Emma.

« Je ne pense ni n'affirme quoique ce soit Mlle Swan. J'essaye seulement d'éclaircir certains points. » lui répondit Regina. « Selon la police, M. Nollan serait celui à qui la mort de Mlle Midas profiterait le plus. Je ne dis pas qu'il l'ai fait consciemment, mais qui sait ce qu'une personne peut faire sous le coup de la colère. » ajouta Regina en reprenant les mots de David.

Emma était indignée, quelqu'un comme David ne pouvait pas avoir tué Katheryn, même si elle lui avait grandement compliqué la vie. Il n'était pas ce genre de personne, Marie-Margaret et elle même pouvaient le confirmer.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. David n'aurait pas fait cela. » protesta Emma.

« Et pourquoi donc ? Auriez vous oublié de mentionner quelque chose dans votre rapport Mlle Swan ? »

« David n'est pas quelqu'un qui peut tuer. Marie-Margaret et moi le connaissons, nous pouvons le confirmer, ça n'est pas un tueur. » affirma Emma.

« Je veux bien vous croire mais il n'y a aucune preuve de ce que vous affirmez. Il m'est donc impossible de lever les soupçons qui pèsent sur lui et de l'effacer de la liste des suspects. » contra Regina en lui lançant un regard réprobateur.

David avait l'air d'un condamné attendant sa sentence de mort, pâle et figé. Et Emma ne pouvait pas l'aider, car elle n'avait pas de preuve de la bonne personnalité de David, elle savait que le justice ne daignerait pas l'écouter sans preuves concrètes.

« Bien sur, il faut attendre le retour de l'autopsie avant de pouvoir prendre une décision quelconque. Nous nous reverrons donc dans cinq jours pour prouver votre innocence ou votre culpabilité, M. Nollan. » termina Regina, imperturbable.

David quitta le bureau, préoccupé par les implications à son encontre soulevées pendant la discussion.

Emma avait été retenu par Regina qui semblait contrariée.

« Mlle Swan, je comprends que vous ayez créé des liens amicaux avec certains patients. Mais je vous prie de ne pas oublier que se sont des patients, et non vos amis. Si ils sont coupables, ils le seront, vos efforts et vos sentiments importeront peu. » la prévient Regina d'une voix froide et calme qui complétait son regard tranchant.

Emma sorti à la fin de la réprimande, agacée par Regina. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment Mme Mills arrivait à penser qu'elle n'allait pas aider son ami quand elle le savait innocent. Et Emma était encore très inquiète pour Killian car même si il n'était pas mort, il existait d'autre possibilités auxquelles Emma préférait ne pas penser pour expliquer son absence.

* * *

  
Emma retourna au lac dès qu'elle le pu, toujours inquiète pour Killian. L'annonce de la mort de Katheryn effaçait Killian de la liste des potentielles victimes, mais rien n'expliquait toutefois pourquoi il ne s'était pas montré au lac la veille.  
  
L'endroit était toujours désert lorsqu' Emma y parvint, et elle s'assit sur la berge, ne prenant même pas la peine d'aller jusqu'au tronc couché. Il était forcement arrivé quelque chose. Regina Mills avait mentionné un mort, mais Killian pouvait-il être blessé sans qu'elle en ai eu connaissance ?  
C'était fort probable, puisqu'il n'était pas à la charge d'Emma.  
  
Elle se promit de récolter des informations le lendemain, et passa la nuit au lac, sur la berge, en attendant Killian.  
  
Au matin, elle était toujours seule.

* * *

  
La journée défila, Emma chercha à croiser sa supérieure pour lui demander si la mort de Katheryne était le seul incident à déplorer dans l'hôpital, mais Regina avait mystérieusement disparu, sûrement dans un bâtiment dans lequel Emma n'allait jamais.  
  
Elle décida de demander à Belle, qu'elle évitait depuis quelques temps, et qui lui répondit qu'elle n'avait pas vu Mme Mills. Avant de poser des questions personnelles à Emma.  
  
Tout s'assembla soudain, et Emma tenta de ne rien laisser paraître, alors qu'elle comprenait enfin le changement d'attitude de Belle, et contre qui Killian l'avait mise en garde.  
  
Emma lui demanda innocemment si elle discutait souvent avec d'autres membres du personnel de l'hôpital, Belle répondit que non, mais la petite pause qu'elle marqua avant de répondre et le léger replis au coin de ses lèvres, tic qu'avait Belle lorsqu'elle était gênée, furent tout ce dont Emma eu besoin pour confirmer ses soupçons.  
  
Emma mit fin à la conversation, décidant de se tenir plus que jamais sur ses gardes en attendant de savoir à qui Belle faisait ses rapports nocturnes.

* * *

 

Emma se rendit au lac et, pour la troisième fois, s'assit seule au bord de l'eau. Elle ramassa une pierre et la lança de rage en direction du lac. Elle rebondit cinq fois sur l'eau avant de couler. Son premier ricochet. Transportée par l'instant, elle se tourna pour voir la réaction de Killian, mais elle était seule. Finalement, son manque de sommeil, ses journées éreintantes et l'absence de Killian eurent raison d'elle, et elle se mit à pleurer, l'eau lui renvoyant l'écho de ses sanglots. 

* * *

  
La quatrième nuit au lac fut sûrement la plus pénible. Chaque détail du paysage lui rappelait Killian, faisant surgir des souvenirs heureux de leurs nuits ensembles. L'amas de pierres au bord du lac, le tronc couché, l'arc de fortune qu'ils s'étaient fabriqué, appuyé contre un chêne, le saule pleureur, la branche à laquelle Killian suspendait toujours son sweat... La lune elle même lui rappelait leur première rencontre. Emma ne pleura pas cette nuit là.  
Ni la suivante.

* * *

 

Ces cinq jours mirent les nerfs de chacun à rude épreuve.

David était toujours soupçonné de meurtre, et même les encouragements et le soutien constant de Marie-Margaret ne suffisaient plus à calmer son inquiétude.

C'est dans un des moments de découragement de David que cela arriva.

David, Marie-Margaret et Emma étaient dans une salle repos privée. David était désespéré, c'était le cinquième jour et l'enquête n'avaient pas réussi à l'innocenter.

« Je vais aller en prison. Je vais aller en prison. » répétait-il.

Ses mains recouvraient entièrement son visage, un geste futile pour cacher sa tension, car son corps, tendu comme un arc, le trahissait. Emma avait de la peine pour lui, elle savait par expérience que la prison n'était pas un endroit agréable, le temps passé là bas change profondément une personne et laisse une marque irréversible dans l'âme.

« Mais non David. Ils n'ont rien pour t'inculper. » le rassura Marie-Margaret.

« Mais ils n'ont rien pour sa défense non plus. Après tout, tu es le dernier à l'avoir vu vivante et tu pourrais l'avoir tuée. Pour les juges, son comportement envers toi est un motif suffisant. » rétorqua Emma.

« Même si je n'en ai aucun souvenir  ? » demanda pour la énièmes fois David en baissant la tête.   
  
Un silence lui répondit car tous connaissaient la réponse. Il y avait beaucoup de crimes commis sous la démence et David et Katheryn étaient des patients et résidents à plein temps dans un hôpital psychiatrique, avec une relation plutôt houleuse.

« Attend Marie-Margaret, tu n'as pas vu Katheryn après moi ? » demanda soudainement David en relevant la tête.

« Quoi ? Non ! » protesta Marie-Margaret.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et quelqu'un rentra, mais personne n'y prêta attention. Ils étaient focalisé sur la soudaine révélation de David

« Si, quand vous vous disputiez dans une salle de repos et qu'elle t'a renversé ton café dessus. » insista David.

« David tu es sur de ce que tu dis ? » s'inquiéta Emma, car si Marie-Margaret l'avait vu après David, elle devenait de ce fait la principale suspecte. Le sort avait l'air de s'acharner sur eux.

Marie-Margaret réfléchit puis la surprise se dessina sur son visage « Oh, j'avais complètement oublié. »

« Et tu as rajouté une poudre dans le café que tu lui as donné. » continua David.

« A-t-elle bu le café ? » interrompit une quatrième voix.

« Oui, entièrement. » répondit-il avant de se figer, à l'instar des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Regina se trouvait devant eux, debout, un dossier tenu dans ses mains croisées devant elle et les yeux fixés sur Marie-Margaret.

« Je suis venu vous annoncer que la mort de Katheryn est dû à un poison. Il semblerait que je vais devoir réévaluer certains points de l'enquête. »

* * *

  
  
La sixième nuit, elle se rendit au lac sans espérer. L'air était frais, et Emma hâta le pas pour se réchauffer. Elle passa sous la haie, et prit une grande respiration avant de se relever. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Killian se montre après près d'une semaine d'absence.   
  
Lorsqu'elle le vit, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il était debout, près de la berge. Il avait l'air épuisé, mais il souriait, d'un de ses rares sourires qui faisaient pétiller ses yeux, et qui faisait des nœuds dans l'estomac d'Emma. Elle sourit en retour, refoulant les larmes qui lui nouaient la gorge.  
  
Sans réfléchir, elle courut vers lui, attrapa son maudit sweat et l'embrassa.  
  
Il se remit vite de sa surprise et répondit au baiser. Ça n'avait rien de doux ou tendre, c'était une lute pour dominer l'autre, un besoin de s'assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas, et que l'autre était bien là, bien réel et vivant.  
  
Les images submergèrent Emma comme une vague glacée.  
  
Les enfants la poussaient dans la cour de récréation.  
  
Elle trouvait son dessin déchiré lorsqu'elle revenait en classe.  
  
Emma regardaient les enfants courir vers leurs parents à la sortie de l'école alors qu'elle avançait vers Mlle Schmidt, la vieille fille aigrie en charge des enfants de l'âge d'Emma, qui la regardait d'un air mauvais.  
  
On lui demandait de faire un portrait de sa maman pour la fête des mères, et Emma gardait les yeux fixés sur sa feuille blanche, ne sachant quelle couleur choisir pour faire les cheveux ou les yeux d'une mère qui n'avait pas voulu d'elle.  
  
Elle fêtait ses dix ans seule sur le banc d'un square, faisant le souhait, comme chaque année, d'être adoptée, de trouver quelqu'un pour l'aimer.  
  
Emma regardait la petite fille qui venait d'être adopté sauter dans les bras de ses nouveaux parents.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Emma » disait la responsable de l'orphelinat, « toi aussi, tu trouvera une famille », même si toutes deux savaient qu'à quatorze ans, personne ne voudrait d'elle.  
  
Elle courait pour échapper à la police après avoir volé de quoi se nourrir.  
  
Elle décidait de voler la coccinelle jaune, trouvant Neal sur la banquette arrière.  
  
Neal et elle s’arrêtaient dans un hôtel miteux pour passer la nuit, profitant de inattention du gardien pour voler les clés d'une chambre.  
  
Emma prenait l'attrape rêve que lui tendait Neal, des plans pour l'avenir plein la tête. Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, elle lui répondait qu'elle aussi.  
  
Ils volaient dans une épicerie, Emma simulant un accouchement pour leur offrir une échappatoire.  
  
Emma attendait Neal, qui devait revenir avec les montres, adossée dans une ruelle, pensant à Tallahassee.  
  
Elle pleurait seule dans sa minuscule cellule de prison, un test de grossesse à la main.  
  
Le retour à la réalité fut violent et Emma se recula immédiatement.  
  
« Killian... je... » murmura-t-elle, son front presque collé au sien.  
  
« Emma... »  
  
« ...Je ne peux pas. » dit-elle finalement, reculant pour de bon.  
  
Elle s'attendait à voir de l'incompréhension, de la colère dans les yeux de Killian, mais pas de la douleur et de la peine. Emma se sentit coupable, et baissa les yeux, attendant sa réaction. Il avait de la peine. Pas pour lui, mais pour elle, elle en était presque sûre. Elle l'entendit approcher, et ne réagit pas quand il prit ses mains dans les siennes.  
  
« Killian... » commença-t-elle.  
  
« Je sais » répondit-il.  
  
Elle retira ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire, et s'en voulait déjà. L'incompréhension sur le visage de Killian laissa place à la douleur lorsqu'elle déclara, avant de tourner les talons : « Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de mon tromper sur toi. »

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu de fluff CS pour ceux qui attendaient ça ;) Mais aussi un peu de angst, qui prépare au prochain chapitre. 
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sortira probablement mardi, et vous aurez un chapitre toutes les semaines ensuite. Rentrée oblige, ça va être plus compliqué pour nous d'écrire et de coordonner pour poster tous les trois ou quatre jours.
> 
> Dans une grosse partie du chapitre, c'est Regina qui décrit les événements, mais ils seront parfois retranscrits du point de vue d'un des participants à la discussion.
> 
> Sur ce, enjoy ;)

 

Emma marchait seule, perdue ses pensées et dans la nuit. Elle connaissait le chemin du lac par cœur, et aurait pu s'y rendre les yeux fermés, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps d'explorer les autres parties du domaine éloignées des bâtiments, et certainement pas la nuit. Mais Emma se souciait peu de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La plaie s'était rouverte si subitement que la blonde n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait commencé à se refermer, la douleur aussi vive qu'au premier jour. Elle marchait pour s'occuper, elle savait que si elle s'arrêtait, elle tomberait de fatigue, et ses souvenirs reviendraient la hanter. Emma avait passé sa vie seule, à s'occuper d'elle même, et au moment où elle avait fait confiance à quelqu'un, les choses étaient devenus pires qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Elle était faite pour vivre seule, elle n'aurait jamais dû l'oublier.  
Emma se retourna, vérifiant encore une fois si Killian la suivait, sans savoir si elle préférerait que ça soit le cas ou non. Son cœur lui criait de faire demi-tour, de revenir vers lui pour lui avouer la vérité, mais elle en était incapable.  
Elle fini par trouver son chemin jusqu'aux bâtiments en avançant au hasard dans le parc et s'effondra sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se changer.

* * *

 

Regina entra dans la chambre d'hôpital de Robin. Ce n'était pas pour un contrôle médical ou pour essayer un nouvel antidote, non cette fois, Regina avait besoin de parler. Quelque chose dans la situation actuelle la troublait. Elle s'assit à son chevet et commença son monologue :

« Un événement grave s'est produit dans l'hôpital, une patiente est morte. D'après l'autopsie, elle serait morte d'un empoisonnement au chèvre-feuille, mais la plante n'est mortelle qu'à forte dose. La quantité de chèvre-feuille qui pousse dans les haies du domaine n'est pas suffisante. De plus, le poison a été modifié, la toxicité augmentée le rendant mortel, et surtout, le dosage a été parfaitement étudié pour donner la mort cinq heures après la prise du poison. »

Elle marqua une pause, elle savait qu'elle avait déjà vu ce type de transformation. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du nom du poison, ni de celui du créateur. Laissant son cerveau chercher le souvenir, elle reprit le cour de son récit :

« Il y a d'abord eu un suspect, M. Nolan, mais de nouvelles révélations ont fait changer la direction de l'enquête vers Mlle Blanchard. »

Regina se remémora la scène en détails :

Il existait dans l'hôpital des chambres qui étaient généralement réservées aux patients qui avaient besoin d'être sous surveillance constante, les patients qui étaient dangereux pour les autres et pour eux même. Ces chambres contenaient uniquement le strict nécessaire, la porte était vitré pour que seules les personnes à l'extérieur, généralement les gardes, puissent voir à travers et des caméras surveillaient le périmètre.

Regina venait d'y conduire Marie-Margaret.

« Mlle Blanchard vous êtes placée sous surveillance jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Vous êtes soupçonnée du meurtre avec préméditation de Mlle Midas. Selon les règles de sécurité, toutes discussions ou autres interactions avec une autre personne doit être surveillée en présence d'une autorité. J'assisterai donc à vos discussions. » lui annonça Regina avant de sortir et de fermer la porte de la chambre à clef, scellant ainsi le sort de Marie-Margaret.

Bien sur Regina n'avait pas été présente à chaque visite qu'avait reçu Marie-Margaret mais elle connaissait le contenu de chacune. Parlant toujours à Robin, Regina lui expliqua que David et Marie-Margaret s'étaient disputés :

David entra dans la salle de visite, pour discuter avec Marie-Margaret. Il était tendu, voir la femme dont il était amoureux enfermé lui déplaisait grandement mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il s'approcha d'elle et ils s'embrassèrent sur la joue.

"Salut, Comment vas tu ?" lui demanda David en souriant

"Ce n'est pas le luxe mais ça va." lui répondit Marie-Margaret en haussant les épaules.

Il observa son visage. Il était marqué par des cernes sous ses yeux et des rides sur son front étaient apparut, sa peau semblait aussi plus pâle.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer." lui déclara-t-il en lui prenant la main. Il voulait la rassurer, la protéger, mais il y avait toujours une hésitation en lui. Il se demandait si l'oubli de Marie-Margaret était volontaire ou en était vraiment un. Et quelle était cette poudre qu'il l'avait vu rajouter dans la boisson de Katheryn?

"Je l'espère." dit-elle en soupirant. Elle comprenait mieux la tension de David quand il avait été accusé.

David voulait vraiment demander à Marie-Margaret, mais il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir, alors il hésitait.

"David ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle en remarquant des signes d'inconfort, ses épaules légèrement tendues et son visage un peu trop figé dans une expression neutre.

"Rien, ce n'est rien. Tout va bien. Comment est la nourriture ?" répondit-il en essayant de dévier de sujet de conversation.

Elle se contenta de le fixer et d'attendre. Elle savait que David ne supporterait pas le silence entre eux. Elle avait raison, il soupira puis ancra ses yeux dans les siens. Il n'y avait plus rien de joyeux ou de gêné, ils ne reflétaient que de la détermination et du sérieux. Il lui demanda calmement :

"Marie-Margaret, qu'est ce que tu as rajouté dans le café que tu as offert à Katheryn ?"

"David ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je suis la coupable ?!"s'indigna-t-elle.

"Non bien sur que non. Mais tu ne nous as rien dit..." continua pauvrement David après une hésitation, mais il savait que Marie-Margaret avait su percevoir le doute dans son hésitation. Et si David avait bien une qualité, qui dans cette situation était plutôt un défaut, était qu'il ne savait pas mentir. Absolument pas.

Il vit l'expression de la jeune femme passait de l'indignation à la colère.

"Non David, je ne l'ai pas tuée. J'ai simplement rajouté du sucre dans son café. J'essayais d'être aimable envers elle, pour ton bien. Autre chose ?"

"Hum... Pourquoi n'as tu pas rapporté votre rencontre alors ?"

"DAVID ! Sors !" s'exclama-t-elle en colère.

David voyait qu'il l'avait blessé, il voulait s'excuser mais il ne savait pas comment. Il comprenait que ce qu'il avait demandé, le fait qu'il ait douté, était comme un geste de trahison pour elle, mais il devait l'entendre de sa bouche.

" Mais ..." protesta inutilement David.

"Tout de suite." ordonna Marie-Margaret d'une voix glaciale en pointant la porte du doigt.  
" _Dire que je n'ai jamais douté de lui, l'ai supporté et même aidé à enquêter pour lui. Comment ose-t-il douter de moi ?_ " s'insurgea-t-elle contre lui en le regardant sortir de la pièce.

 Regina ne se préoccupait pas d'eux et de leur relation mais plutôt des conversations entre Emma et Marie-Margaret. Notamment le fait qu'Emma ai décidé d'aider son amie de son côté, Regina n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un enquête dans l'hôpital. Elle se rappela d'une discussion en particulier, elle la rapporta à Robin :

Emma frappa trois petits coups sur la porte 501 pour annoncer sa présence, puis entra. La chambre 501 se trouvait dans l'aile est du bâtiment principal, et Emma y mettait rarement les pieds. L'aile est était réservée aux patients sous surveillance accrue, qui se trouvaient là à cause de leur condition mentale, comme l'était Katheryn, ou placé dans ces chambres provisoirement suite à un comportement inapproprié.  
Pour Marie-Margaret, c'était différent. Elle était soupçonnée d'être impliquée dans la mort d'une patiente, et la chambre 501 lui avait ainsi été attribué pour faciliter l'avancée de l'enquête. Toutes ses conversations étaient écoutées et enregistrées, et ses visites régulées.  
  
« Hey » murmura Emma en entrant. La pièce était plus petite qu'une chambre classique. Elle était blanche, impersonnelle et sentait le désinfectant. Une camera pivotante était fixée dans un coin de la pièce, près de la porte, à la jonction entre le mur et le plafond. La pièce comportait une unique fenêtre à barreaux donnant sur une partie sombre du parc, si bien que la lumière principale de la chambre provenait du néon fixé au plafond.  
  
Marie-Margaret lui fit un sourire, mais ses yeux restèrent sombres.  
  
La blonde s'assit sur le lit, et prit la main de la brune sans rien dire.  
  
Elle s'apprêtait à la réconforter quand Marie-Margaret prit la parole.  
  
« David me croit coupable. » dit-elle  
  
Emma ferma les yeux en soupirant. Le fait que David se retourne contre Marie-Margaret inquiétait la blonde plus que tout. Si David n'étais pas là pour elle, Emma le serai.  
  
« Je vais travailler de mon côté pour régler tout ça » dit-elle. « Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui pourrait vouloir t'accuser ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas... » hésita Marie-Margaret, « Je vais y réfléchir, je peux au moins faire ça ».  
  
La blonde se tourna vers elle, soulagée que son amie n'ai pas perdu espoir.  
  
« Tout va bien, Emma ? » demanda Marie-Margaret, l'ai préoccupé.  
Emma força un sourire. « Bien sûr » répondit-elle.  
  
« Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler » proposa Marie-Margaret.  
  
La blonde songea à ses nuits secrètes au lac et à Killian. « _Pas vraiment, non..._ » pensa-t-elle.

 Regina finissait de décrire la situation à Robin quand elle comprit soudainement pourquoi le poison la dérangeait. Elle venait de se souvenir de la formule originale du poison de Robin, et les structures et assemblages des molécules étaient modifié de façon similaires, en utilisant la même technique. Une technique très spéciale et dangereuse.

Par instinct elle resserra sa prise sur la main de Robin comme pour empêcher le mystérieux empoisonneur de s'en prendre à lui.

Mais Regina n'allait pas le laisser agir à sa guise, personne ne touchait ce qui lui appartenait sans en subir les conséquences.

* * *

 

Killian se sentait seul. Il ramassa une pierre qu'il lança violemment dans le lac, éclaboussant la rive. Il était en colère. Contre Emma, pour être partie sans se retourner, pour ne pas être revenue. Contre lui-même, pour l'avoir fait fuir parce qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui. Contre ceux qui le retenaient dans cette minuscule cellule, l’empêchant de partir à la recherche d'Emma, l'obligeant à l'attendre la nuit, à patienter jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à venir au lac. Killian avait appris à la connaître, et la blonde était la personne la plus têtue qu'il connaisse, alors il attendait patiemment.

Mais il se sentait seul. Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose lorsqu'il était au lac, que le lieu était trop silencieux. Il se surprenait souvent à fixer l'espace entre les ronces et les aubépines, par lequel ils se glissaient tous les deux, mais il restait désespérément vide. De rage, il lança une deuxième pierre dans le lac.

Il se retourna quand il entendit le bruissement caractéristique provenant de la haie, et son cœur accéléra par anticipation, attendant de voir s'il s'agissait d'un renard solitaire ou si elle s'était finalement décidée à venir.

Killian ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit Emma en émerger, démêlant les feuilles de ses cheveux.

Elle vint se planter devant lui, sans dire un mot. Il attendit, craignant de la voir repartir s'il disait quoi que ce soit.

La lune était de nouveau pleine, et éclairait directement le visage d'Emma. Killian remarqua les petites tâches de rousseur qu'elle avait au coin du nez, et détailla son visage en attendant qu'elle dise ou fasse quelque chose.

Le silence s'étira longuement, et Killian se demanda si elle aussi attendait qu'il parle.

« Quelqu'un est mort » dit-elle finalement, « J'ai cru que c'était toi ...»

Son cœur se serra. Il chercha quoi répondre. Il voulait lui dire des choses qu'elle n'était pas prête à entendre. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt lui même.

Killian s'approcha lentement, guettant le moindre mouvement de recul de la part d'Emma. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il l'encercla doucement de ses bras, sans serrer, pour lui permettre de reculer si elle le voulait.

Au lieu de cela, elle passa sa bras dans le dos de Killian, posant sa joue contre son cœur.

Il baissa la tête, heureux de cette petite victoire. Les cheveux d'Emma sentaient les fleurs, et il prit une grande bouffée d'air, profitant du moment.

Killian ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais quand elle se recula, il la trouva plus belle que jamais.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Killian tournait le dos à la lumière de la lune, et ne fit pas un geste lorsqu'elle approcha. Emma n'avait pas préparé ce qu'elle allait dire, elle n'avait pas réfléchit en venant au lac. Elle observa l'homme en face d'elle en pensant à la meilleure façon d'exprimer ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
  
Il portait son sweat par dessus sa blouse bleu foncé qui laissait entrevoir les poils qu'il avait sur le torse. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage, ses yeux paraissaient presque noirs dans la pénombre, mais elle y voyait suffisamment pour percevoir les émotions de Killian.  
  
Il la fixait, et Emma pouvait lire aisément dans son regard, car il devait voir la même chose dans le sien. La peur d'être abandonné. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahi. À cause d'elle, Killian ressentait ce qu'elle avait ressenti toute sa vie. Ses amis d'enfances, ses familles d’accueil, Neal, ils avaient tous compté pour elle, et ils l'avaient tous abandonnée.  
  
La réalisation la frappa : Killian tenait à elle. Emma Swan n'avait jamais compté pour personne, elle avait toujours été une façon de gagner de l'argent, une occupation ou une distraction, mais jamais elle ne se souvenait d'avoir compté pour quelqu'un.  
Elle avait eu l'impression de compter pour Neal bien sûr, mais lorsque l'illusion s'était brusquement dissipée, Emma avait compris. Elle avait rêvé d'avoir quelqu'un toute sa vie, et quand Neal avait semblé montrer un peu d’intérêt, elle avait projeté sur lui toutes ses attentes, transformant la réalité et s'enfonçant dans le dénis.  
  
Mais Killian était différent. Alors qu'elle s'était convaincue qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, il lui avait prouvé le contraire. Elle le vit avancer doucement vers elle, retenant sa respiration, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'enfuie au moindre de ses mouvements, il l'enlaça doucement, lui laissant la liberté de partir si elle le voulait.  
  
C'est ce choix qu'il lui laissait qui la fit s'avancer vers lui, placer sa joue sur son cœur et ses bras dans le dos de Killian. Il sentait la mer, un mélange réconfortant de sel et d'écume. Son cœur battait vite et fort contre l'oreille d'Emma, et le poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules s'allégea devant la confirmation qu'il allait bien.

Killian la tint plus fermement, et Emma ferma les yeux, appréciant la présence de Killian, qui lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

* * *

Blanc.

Ce fut la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux. Il venait de se réveiller pour voir un plafond inconnu, il ne savait pas quoi penser.

Il resta immobile, allongé sur son lit en fixant le plafond, pendant qu'il essayait de se rappeler où il était et surtout comment il y était arrivé. Mais il n’arrivait à se remémorer que quelques brides de souvenirs, auxquelles il n'arrivait pas à donner de sens.

Il peinait à rester concentré plus de quelques instants sur un même sujet, comme si son cerveau avait perdu l'habitude ou était trop faible pour le faire.

Son attention fut finalement attiré par un son : aiguë, régulier, incessant.  
Il tourna la tête sur le côté, voulant trouver la source du bruit mais ses yeux ne lui renvoyaient qu'une vision floue des objets autour de lui. Il attendit, espérant qu'elle gagnerait en netteté, et elle le fit. Il découvrit alors qu'il était entouré de machines dont il ne connaissait pas l'utilité.

Paniqué, il se redressa sur son lit mais son mouvement fut entravé par diverses perfusions et une couverture qui le recouvrait. Il se débattit et finit par les enlever, sans remarquer la douleur qu'avaient provoqué ses mouvements brusques dans ses muscles.

Il ne prêta pas non plus attention aux vêtements qu'il portait, un pantalon et un tee-shirt à manches courtes en polycoton bleu foncé.

Non, son seul but était de partir de cette pièce, c'était ce que lui dictait son instinct et il le suivait toujours quand son esprit lui faisait défaut.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il tituba vers la porte et réussit à l'ouvrir avec quelques difficultés, il sortit sans regarder derrière lui. Si il l'avait fait il aurait vu le numéro accroché à la porte, il aurait su qu'il venait de sortir la chambre n°20.

 

Il se retrouva dans un couloir sans fenêtres, le manque de lumière était compensé par les néons répartis à intervalle égale sur le plafond. Déboussolé, il choisit une direction et commença à marcher. Il dût rapidement s'appuyer contre le mur car ses jambes n'arrivaient pas à le soutenir. Il passa devant de multiples portes identiques à celle de sa chambre.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à se diriger dans cet environnement inconnu. Sa vision se floutait, parfois totalement, parfois partiellement mais les extrémités de son champs de vision restaient, elles, totalement floues. Tout se ressemblait mais surtout chaque porte, chaque mur, était de la même couleur blanche qui commençait à l'irriter. Comme sa gorge sèche à chaque fois qu'il respirait.

Essoufflé et transpirant, par les efforts fournis, il s'arrêta à un tournant du couloir et s'appuya contre l'angle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si fatigué et si faible, il ne se rappelait pas vraiment, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il ne devrait pas être dans cet état.

En se redressant pour repartir, il aperçut enfin un porte différente. C'était une porte vitré qui laissait voir l'extérieur, voyant un moyen sortir il reprit sa pénible marche avec un peu plus d'énergie vers celle-ci. Quand il l'atteignit, il n'hésita pas un instant en l'ouvrant. Cette fois ce n'était pas le besoin de fuir mais le besoin de rejoindre qui anima son corps. Il avait vu la forêt derrière la porte et il savait qu'il devait aller à l'intérieur, il sentait que c'était une endroit sur où il pourrait reprendre ses esprits et réfléchir à sa situation.

* * *

Regina entra dans la chambre n°20 après une après-midi de travail intensif.  
La mort de Katheryn Nolan lui donnait beaucoup de travail. La police devait vérifier chaque dossier, enquêter sur chaque patient ou personnel qui aurait été en relation avec elle dans les heures précédent la mort et fouiller le domaine à la recherche d'une source suffisante de poison. Les enquêteurs ne pouvaient pas interroger les patients comme des témoins normaux, du fait de leur condition mentale, et Regina devait donc mener chaque interrogatoire elle même selon les règles de l'hôpital, munie d'un dictaphone qu'elle remettait à la police.  
  
Elle devait également les orienter dans le domaines et les différents bâtiments. Ces activités lui prenaient un temps considérable, si bien qu'elle devait réaliser ses tâches administratives, déjà très prenantes en temps normal, la nuit ou pendant ses pauses.  
Parler à Robin était son seul réconfort, mais ces moments avaient un goût doux-amer, Robin restant toujours douloureusement inerte.  
  
Parfois, Regina était fatiguée de chercher des réponses, de parler sans vraiment savoir à quel degré Robin était conscient de sa présence, ni même s'il l'était. Il avait l'air si paisible que Regina souhaitait parfois s'allonger à côté de lui, et le rejoindre dans son sommeil. Mais elle savait qu'il n'était heureux que lorsqu'il était libre, alors, jour après jour, elle se battait seule pour le sortir de sa prison.

La panique la gagna quand elle découvrit le lit vide, les perfusions arrachées, et pas une trace de Robin devant elle. Elle courut jusque dans la salle de bain de la chambre, qu'elle trouva tout aussi vide, vérifia sous le lit, mais elle était désespérément seule.  
  
Elle sortit de la chambre, prenant la direction du poste de sécurité, et aperçu Emma Swan au bout d'un couloir. Une vague de colère l'envahit. C'était elle la première qui s'était mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas, qui s'était introduit sans autorisation dans la chambre de Robin, et Regina était prête à parier que la blonde était de près ou de loin responsable de la disparition du patient n°20.  
  
La brune s'approcha à grandes enjambées, faisant claquer furieusement ses talons aiguilles dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.  
  
« Docteur Swan ?! » la héla-t-elle.  
  
Emma se retourna, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était en mauvaise posture.  
  
« Mme Mills ? » répondit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait neutre.  
  
« Vous ne vous occupez donc jamais de vos affaires ?! Quel est exactement votre problème, Miss Swan ? »  
  
Emma lui lança un regard perdu.  
  
« Mais vous avez une mine épouvantable, que faisiez-vous cette nuit ?! » la réprimanda Regina, « Vous feriez bien de prêter un peu plus attention à l'image que vous renvoyez aux patients. »  
  
La brune repartit dans la direction opposée, ne décolérant pas.  
  
Une fois seule, Emma relâcha la respiration qu'elle retenait depuis l'arrivée de Mme Mills, réfléchissant frénétiquement à ce qu'elle avait fait dans la journée, et la réponse était : rien d’inhabituel. Pouvait-elle vraiment mal agir sans s'en apercevoir ?  
  
Elle repensa à ce que Regina avait dit, rougissant à la remarque de sa supérieure sur son apparence. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit depuis le décès de Katheryn et elle avait passé la nuit à discuter avec Killian au lac, ce qui n'avait rien arrangé.  
  
Il lui avait finalement expliqué que son absence était due à une surveillance accrue dont il avait fait l'objet après une altercation avec un membre du personnel de l'hôpital. Il n'avait rien dit d'autre, restant vague lorsqu'elle avait posé des questions, mais savoir qu'il n'avait pas été blessé ou maltraité lui suffisait.  
  
Elle sourit à ce souvenir, et décida de reprendre ses activités sans se soucier des états d'âme de Regina avant de savoir exactement de quoi il retournait.

* * *

Regina marcha à grande enjambé vers la salle de sécurité où elle pouvait voir la totalité de l'intérieur de l'hôpital à travers les caméras de surveillances, qui étaient judicieusement placées et camouflées.  
  
Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur la joie qu'elle ressentait à la possibilité du réveil de Robin tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Elle entra et ordonna au vigile de lui montrer sur un écran séparé tous les enregistrements de la caméra filmant l'entrée de la chambre n°20 pendant les deux heures précédentes.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de poser des questions pour avoir des explications, elle lui demanda de chercher sur les écrans un homme grand, cheveux brun en brosse qui semblait affaiblit.

Elle lança les enregistrements, enclencha l'avance rapide pour arriver au moment où elle vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Regina remit à vitesse normale et se figea en voyant Robin sortir en titubant de la chambre. Elle le vit prendre une direction et sortir du champs de vision de la caméra, elle s'empara du clavier de l'ordinateur et trouva l'enregistrement de la caméra suivante où Robin apparaissait.  
  
Elle suivit son chemin, son masque d'indifférence en place pour ne pas laisser le vigile voir le mélange de sentiments qui grandissaient en elle. Regina était extrêmement heureuse de savoir que Robin était sorti du coma, tellement heureuse de le voir marcher mais aussi terriblement inquiète pour lui. Il ne savait pas qu'il était dans un hôpital, ni qu'il avait été dans le coma pendant 5 ans et son corps avait perdu un grande quantité de force physique. Mais surtout elle était fière de lui, de savoir qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa volonté, autrement il serait resté allongé dans son lit et il n'aurait pas continué à marcher pour fuir l'endroit inconnu où il s'était réveillé.

Regina le vit franchir la porte donnant vers l'extérieur et elle perdit sa trace car il n'y avait pas de caméras filmant les environs de l'hôpital. Elle se releva et enfila rapidement sa veste avant de quitter la salle de surveillance, n'ayant toujours donné aucune explication au vigile qui se demandait si il devait continuer à chercher l'homme qu'elle lui avait décrit.

 

Regina sortit par la première porte qu'elle trouva et commença à le chercher dans les bosquets, les jardins, et dans les autres endroits où un homme pouvait se cacher. Cela lui pris une heure pour complètement chercher les environs de l'hôpital, mais elle ne l'avait pas retrouvé.  
  
Elle scanna une nouvelle fois les alentours quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le début de la forêt qu'elle pouvait voir au loin. Elle réalisa soudainement que Robin était sûrement allé à l'intérieur, il avait toujours aimé la forêt. Elle se rappelait qu'il lui avait confié qu'il se sentait en sécurité sous l'abri des arbres et la sécurité était ce qu'il recherchait, ce dont il avait besoin.

Se reprochant son manque de réflexion, Regina se dirigea rapidement vers le chemin menant à la forêt mais dans son empressement, elle faillit glisser sur une partie plus boueuse du chemin et tomber. Elle s'arrêta et regarda sa tenue : son tailleur noir avec des escarpins assortis, puis elle regarda la forêt. _« Si je dois marcher là dedans, il vaut mieux que je mette mes bottes. »_ décida-t-elle puis elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers pour se changer.

Elle garda sa robe tailleur noire et échangea ses escarpins par des bottes montantes noires qui lui apporteraient plus de stabilité pour marcher dans des endroits précaires. Ne souhaitant pas perdre plus de temps, elle ne prit pas la peine de changer sa veste rouge mais fit rapidement un sac en emportant une couverture pour envelopper Robin, son téléphone si elle avait besoin de demander de l'aide pour elle ou pour lui, de l'eau, une trousse de premier secours et une lampe torche.  
  
Regina se dirigea de nouveau vers la forêt et y entra, prête à passer la nuit à le chercher si elle le devait.

* * *

Rapidement après être entré dans la forêt, il quitta les chemins de marche propres et délimités, pour aller sur ceux moins visibles sous le couvert des arbres. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croiser des gens, ne sachant pas qui ils seraient ni si ils pourraient l'aider.

Il avança pendant environ une heure vers le cœur des bois avant de trouver un endroit pour se reposer. C'était un espace rond au pied de trois chênes, protégé par des bosquets de différentes tailles, créant juste assez de place pour deux personnes tout en les cachant de la vue d'autrui.

Il s'assit contre un des trois troncs et prit le temps de se calmer avant de commencer à réfléchir à sa situation. Il était sur de deux choses : son nom était Robin de Locksley et une personne s'était occupé de lui. Il avait le souvenir d'une voix féminine marquée par des nuances autoritaires mais qui lui parlait avec douceur et affection.

Il n'arrivait plus à ce souvenir du nom de cette femme mais l'entendre lui faisait chaud au cœur. Le fait de penser de nouveau au son cette voix le fit sourire sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi. Il décida de tirer de la force de ce sentiment de joie pour aller creuser dans sa mémoire pour d'autre souvenirs. Il le fit pendant environs deux heures avant de s'endormir roulé en boule au pied de l'arbre.

* * *

Regina marchait dans la forêt, la nuit commençait à tomber et elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Robin. Elle avait pourtant parcourut la partie du domaine où il aurait pu être au vu de sa condition physique, l'appelant inlassablement. Il n'aurait pas pu aller plus loin, Regina devait avoir oublié de regarder à un endroit.

Elle repartit sur ses pas, ses bottes étaient recouverte de quelques traces de boues et des morceaux de branches s'étaient accrochés à sa robe et sa veste. Elle vit du coin de l’œil une branche cassée sur un buisson, elle s’en approcha, car Regina ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir traversé.

Elle vit d'autres signes du passage d'une personne, des branches brisées, de l'herbe aplatit. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent par anticipation, pensant que Robin était peut être au bout de la piste, alors elle la remonta. Elle ne suivait pas une ligne droite mais semblait zigzaguer laissant des repères ici et là si bien que Regina la perdit deux fois.  
  
Elle arriva enfin devant un amas de buissons entourant trois chênes, elle en fit le tour et ne trouva pas d'autres indices lui prouvant que la piste continuait. Irritée à la pensée qu'elle l'aurait encore perdu, elle donna un coup de pied à l'un des buissons.  
La surprenant, son pied ne heurta aucune branches mais traversa simplement le végétal. Elle décida de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière et s'avançant en écarta les branches souples. Derrière elle trouva Robin, roulé en boule qui dormait comme un loir.

Inquiète, elle se précipita vers lui en l'appelant pour le réveiller. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains quand elle vit qu'il ouvrait péniblement les yeux, un sourire tremblant étirait ses lèvres. Elle allait lui parler, lui demander de la suivre, lui expliquer la situation mais Robin la devança. D'une voix encore ensommeillé il l'appela « Regina. » et l'attrapa par le bras pour l’entraîner dans son étreinte, la laissant totalement stupéfaite.

Elle lui retourna son étreinte avec plus de force qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et laissa son cœur se calmer. Puis elle se rappela où ils étaient, et que la nuit allait devenir complète dans peu de temps, alors elle s'écarta de lui et sortit la couverture de son sac.

« Tiens Robin met ça, les nuits sont fraîches. » dit elle en lui mettant la couverture sur les épaules.

« Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions, mais il va faire nuit dans peu de temps et le chemin de retour va être plus risqué dans le noir. »

« Retourner où Regina ? Je ne me souviens que de peu de chose... » commença-t-il. Mais il s'arrêta au profit d'observer Regina lui prendre le pou et l'examiner rapidement. Il sourit tout au long de ces actions, ses yeux ne cessaient de suivre ces mains. Et quand elle s’arrêta, il croisa finalement son regard. L'inquiétude qui y régnait se transforma en soulagement et elle lui rendit son sourire.

Toujours agenouillée Regina prit la main de Robin dans la sienne et lui demanda sérieusement « Est ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

« Oui. » Il n'y avait pas d' hésitation dans sa voix quand il répondit, pour lui c'était une évidence.

« Alors viens, suis moi. » conclut Regina en l'aidant à se relever. Elle sortit sa lampe de poche et commença à les guider pour sortir de la forêt, pour aller vers ses quartiers où ils pourraient passer une meilleure nuit, au chaud et dans un lit. Leurs mains étaient toujours jointes mais leurs doigts étaient maintenant enlacés.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Dès son réveil, Regina avait conduit Robin dans l'aile médicale de l'hôpital pour lui faire passer un examen complet. Elle l'avait branché à plusieurs instruments et faisait les autres examens elle même. La médecin souriait devant les regards suspicieux que lançait Robin à l'installation médicale de la salle. Contrairement à elle, il avait toujours eu du mal à faire confiance à la technologie.

En étudiant les résultats des examens, elle pût voir que Robin était en bonne santé pour quelqu'un qui venait de se réveiller d'un coma. Ses souvenirs étaient encore flou, en particulier ceux concernant la raison de son coma, mais ils reviendraient avec le temps. L'important était de laisser son corps se reposer et de le réhabituer à fonctionner à un rythme normal.

Lui annonçant que ses résultats étaient positifs, Regina débarrassa Robin de toutes les sondes et l'aida à se mettre debout. Elle le soutint jusqu'à sa chambre, celle portant le numéro 20, et le plaça dans son lit. Pendant qu'elle vérifiait qu'il était confortablement installé, elle lui donna les consignes qu'il devra suivre. Elle insista sur le fait que son corps avait besoin de repos ce qui signifiait qu'il ne devait pas se surmener, donc les promenades, vadrouilles ou simplement marches dans l'hôpital lui étaient interdit.

Regina retourna dans son bureau pour comparer les nouveaux résultats des analyses de Robin avec ceux d'avant l'injection du dernier antidote. Elle voulait savoir comment et pourquoi il s'était réveillé : grâce à l'antidote, tout seul ou avec une aide autre que la sienne ?

Elle ouvra les deux dossiers et les plaça côte à côte sur son bureau pour qu'elle puisse les étudier plus facilement. 

L'antidote créé par Regina était particulier. Quand elle étudiait la formule du poison ayant servit à tuer Katheryn, elle avait remarqué qu'une partie pouvait être compatible avec le nouvel antidote qu'elle était entrain de fabriquer pour Robin. Elle avait alors intégré le fragment à la formule et elle semblait avoir été efficace. En effet l'antidote avait agit selon ses prévisions et détruit les molécules de poison qui polluaient le corps de Robin, lui permettant de se réveiller. 

Soulagée de l'apprendre, elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Elle se sentit plus légère sans la pression et la chape de tristesse qui avaient été constamment présentes sur ses épaules ces cinq dernières années. Elle aimait vraiment Robin, il était bon pour elle. Elle pouvait même arriver à voir les choses d'une manière moins sombre, même les actions de sa collègue Mlle Swan … 

Puis elle revit, son visage marqué par les cernes et le manque d'attention apporté à son apparence physique et toute la bonne humeur de Regina disparut. Non finalement ce n'était pas envisageable, Mlle Swan la dérangeait toujours. Et il y avait encore un tueur en liberté dans l'hôpital.

Une ride apparut sur son front quand elle pensa aux problèmes qui lui restaient à régler.

* * *

Emma avait terminé toutes les tâches qui lui avaient été imposées pour la journée, et avait même trouvé le temps pour classer les dossiers qu'elle avait laissé de côté jusqu'à présent. Certains faisaient référence à des patients qu'elle n'avait jamais traité, et elle se demandait s'ils étaient à la charge de quelqu'un d'autre ou s'ils n'étaient plus traités à l’hôpital. 

Quand elle y pensait, Emma n'avait pas croisé d'autre docteur dans l'hôpital à l’exception de Regina, et n'avait jamais non plus vu de patient quitter l'hôpital, ni signer aucune décharge. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant si c'était une situation normale. Elle secoua la tête, sortant de ses pensées, elle avait d'autres centres de préoccupations plus urgents dont elle devait se soucier avant de juger le fonctionnement de cet hôpital.

Marie-Margaret était toujours retenue dans sa chambre de surveillance et, malgré son dénis, Emma sentait que la brune perdait peu à peu espoir, et un peu de sa joie de vivre. La frustration de ne pas pouvoir l'aider comme elle le voulait rongeait Emma, il était évident que la brune était innocente mais il était impossible de la faire libérer sans preuves. 

Emma entra dans la salle des archives sans parvenir à se souvenir ce qu'elle était venu chercher. Elle lâcha un soupir d'agacement, observant autour d'elle à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait lui rappeler la raison de sa venue. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la pile de dossiers qu'elle avait classé plus tôt et qu'elle avait prévu d'entreposer dans une réserve attenante à celle dans laquelle elle se trouvait pour libérer de la place pour les nouveaux dossiers.

Elle recompta les feuillets un par un, il n'était pas question qu'elle perde quoi que ce soit et s'attirer encore les foudres de Regina... 

Arrivée au dernier dossier, elle s'arrêta, puis les recompta avant de se figer sur place, glacée de peur. Il en manquait un. Elle se reprit et fouilla frénétiquement dans les tiroirs du bureau sur lequel elle avait placé les dossiers, sans succès. 

Emma alla vérifier sur l'étagère qui abritait le dossier avant qu'elle ne l'y enlève pour l'archiver. Il était bien là. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement, mais fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Elle était certaine d'avoir posé ce dossier sur la pile à archiver. Elle le feuilleta rapidement, il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel : c'était celui d'un patient qui était tombé malade, et qui avait dû être transféré dans un hôpital classique lorsque son état avait empiré. Cependant, elle était certaine de l'avoir retiré de l'étagère, quelqu'un l'avait donc prit, lu et remit au mauvais endroit. 

Emma emporta le dossier avec les autres dans la réserve, mais décida de profiter du calme de l'endroit et de l'absence de caméra pour le relire plus attentivement.

* * *

Marie Margaret était déjà installée dans la salle de visite, assise sur une chaise à dossier droit et dur, un siège similaire attendait David de l'autre côté de la table. Il entendit Marie-Margaret le saluer froidement puis elle fixa la fenêtre refusant de le regarder. Soupirant, il s'assit et en profita pour l'observer. 

Ses vêtements lui étaient trop large au niveau des épaules alors qu'ils lui allaient parfaitement avant prouvant qu'elle avait maigrit, il pouvait voir des cernes noires sous ses yeux et ses cheveux court étaient décoiffés. La voir ainsi, négligée et seule, lui fit mal au cœur. Il savait qu'il était en partie responsable de son état pour avoir brisé sa confiance mais il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. 

« Marie-Margaret, je suis désolé. Je sais que tu m'en veux et je comprend, j'ai été un vrai idiot d'avoir douter de toi. »

Il fit une brève pause pour regrouper son courage avant de continuer.

« Et je suis désolé de ne pas être revenu te voir plus tôt. Je … Je n'avais pas le courage de voir ta réaction. Je ne pense toujours pas pouvoir la supporter mais je peux l'accepter. »

David jeta un coup d’œil à Marie-Margaret guettant une réaction de sa part mais ne vit que son profil. Elle avait les yeux résolument fixés sur les arbres à l'extérieur. Il se résigna donc à ne pas avoir de réponse à ses propos, ni savoir ce qu'elle pensait ou voulait lui dire, d'autre mots que des mots de colère. 

Il reprit son discourt :

« J'ai réussit à convaincre Emma de me parler d'un passage du dossier de Katheryn, la partie sur le poison. Je voulais réellement savoir comment elle était morte et elle me l'a rapporté. J'ai remarqué une incohérence dans les heures... Il est marqué que le poison a été injecté pendant que tu étais avec Granny, Ruby et moi entrain de regarder 'Le Petit Chaperon Rouge'. Donc il était impossible que tu aies pu lui donner le poison. » 

Il vit Marie-Margaret tressaillir mais elle ne l'interrompit pas, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle ne voulait pas prêter attention à ses propos mais sans réussir complètement. Faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, David enchaîna : 

«  J'ai expliqué la situation à Granny et Ruby et les ai convaincues de le rapporter à la police. Elles ont accepté et nous sommes aller faire une déposition. Les policiers nous ont demandés de les détailler et en les recroisant ils ont accepté le fait qu'elles étaient vraies et qu'elles chamboulaient encore leur enquête. »

Il attendit que Marie-Margaret réagissent. Il voulait désespéramment qu'elle se tourne vers lui, lui parle mais encore une fois elle resta immobile. 

« Tu n'es pas coupable. » conclu-t-il avec détermination. 

Puis il se leva et partit, déçut par le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu renouer avec Marie-Margaret mais heureux car il savait qu'il avait fait la bonne chose. 

Il ne vit pas le regard hésitant que Marie-Margaret posa sur son dos. Ses yeux montraient sa surprise envers les actions de David et son courage qui avait réussit à dissoudre sa colère. Mais il y avait aussi un peu d'incertitude et de tristesse car elle ne l'avait pas encore pardonné mais l'aimait toujours. 

* * *

Killian devait marcher au moins 30 minutes pour rejoindre le lac depuis sa cellule, mais cela lui convenait. Il y avait peu de risque que quelqu'un découvre un endroit aussi éloigné et isolé dans un domaine aussi vaste, sans compter le fait qu'il était impossible d'y accéder sans traverser la haie ou la forêt dense qui l'entourait largement. 

Killian sourit en pensant à Emma qui s'était perdue jusqu'au lac. Il se demanda si c'était l’œuvre du hasard, ou du destin, mais dans tous les cas, il ne pourrait jamais remercier assez celui qui lui avait emmené la jeune femme.

C'est maintenant qu'elle était là qu'il réalisait à quel point il s'était sentit seul avant elle. 

Un rictus d'inquiétude déforma ses traits lorsqu'il repensa à leurs récentes discussions. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à lui cacher la vérité sur la façon dont il vivait. Sur les barreaux, les gardiens, l'eau bourrée de somnifères et les escapades nocturnes pour la retrouver. Il avait l'impression de ne commencer à vivre que lorsqu'il sortait de sa prison, mais Emma devait l'ignorer. Son cœur se serra, et une vague de culpabilité l'envahit. Il détestait lui mentir, et il savait qu'elle sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose. 

Elle n'avait jamais dit un mot lorsqu'il restait volontairement vague sur sa vie dans la journée, mais elle lui lançait des regards lourds de sens, qui lui signifiaient qu'il ne dupait personne. Elle ne le poussait pas, lui laissant le temps et l'espace dont il avait besoin, Killian sentait qu'elle lui laissait la liberté d'en parler lorsqu'il serait prêt, mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne le serait jamais. 

Emma avait beaucoup de travail à l'hôpital, et même si elle n'en parlait jamais, Killian sentait qu'elle était préoccupée. Il savait qu'elle avait un travail prenant, dont elle parlait très peu, beaucoup de responsabilités et de stress, mais Killian sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Il aurait pu l'aider, si seulement il avait pu mettre le doigt dessus.

Les problèmes d'Emma lui suffisaient largement, inutile de lui parler des siens. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être synonyme d'inquiétude pour elle, et il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas si elle le prenait en pitié. Killian était fier, c'était la seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pas réussit à lui enlever, malgré l'humiliation et l'enfermement, et la pitié d'Emma était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas accepter. 

Il se secoua mentalement pour chasser toutes ses pensées maintenant qu'il était devant la haie. Il prit une grande respiration et et s'accroupit pour entrer dans le passage, un sourire qui n'avait rien de feint sur le visage. Il sourit de plus belle quand il l'a vit, penchée sur ce qui semblait être la canne à pêche qu'il l'avait mise au défi de fabriquer. Le souvenir de leur discussion lui revint en mémoire.

« Je te jure que j'avais réussi » râla Emma, une adorable moue d'enfant boudeur sur le visage. 

Killian secoua la tête, amusé. « Je n'y crois pas » répondit-il. Il adorait l'agacer de cette façon, et elle rentrait toujours dans son jeu. 

Il était adossé au tronc d'arbre couché, les coudes posés en arrière sur le bois, et la regardait former un petit amas de pierres plates à côté d'elle, au bord de la rive. 

Il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle envoya une énième pierre directement au fond de l'eau et Emma laissa échapper un grognement de frustration à la vue de son résultat, et de la réaction de Killian. 

« Tu vas finir par assommer les poissons » lui lança-t-il en riant. 

Elle lui lança un regard incrédule. 

« J'en ai déjà vu » dit il en haussant les épaules.

Emma se pencha au bord du lac, observant sa surface lisse, perplexe. Puis elle se tourna vers lui avec un air espiègle. « Je n'y crois pas. » dit-elle en se forçant à ne pas sourire. 

Killian leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, il avait été prit à son propre jeu. Il appréciait décidément la jeune femme. Il soupira, prenant un air faussement exaspéré. 

« Prouve-le » lui dit-elle. 

Killian leva un sourcil en l'air, se demandant où elle voulait en venir. 

« Très bien » répondit-il, « trouve-moi une canne à pêche et j'en attraperai un. » 

Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en trouver à l'hôpital, Emma ne pourrait rien faire. 

« Okay » dit-elle après un moment, « tu auras ta canne à pêche. »

Killian s'amusa de la voir enrouler ce qui semblait être du fil de suture autour d'une jeune branche de châtaigner. Il s'approcha doucement, savourant ses moments de liberté.

* * *

Regina sentait l'expression de son visage d'ordinaire figé dans un masque professionnel se fissurer, elle regardait l'homme devant elle et ses vrais sentiments étaient presque visibles. Elle avait des envies disons ... non civilisées, un tout petit peu violentes. Elle souhaitait simplement attraper l'homme par le col de sa chemise et le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il perde son expression de suffisance. 

La directrice venait de lui exposer sa décision de faire fermer l'enquête au vu des nouvelles preuves et conclusions. Mais il avait pris son refus de continuer à enquêter dans l'hôpital comme une marque de peur et agissait maintenant comme si il possédait tout le pouvoir de décision.

L'homme qui irritait passablement Regina était le chef de l'équipe de police qu'elle avait faite venir pour enquêter sur la mort de Katheryn. Un homme dans la quarantaine, barbu avec quelques kilos en trop pour rentrer confortablement dans sa chemise.

Ils avaient passé l'après midi à discuter pour arriver à une conclusion commune, de longues heures à débattre sans intérêts car son auditeur ne voulait rien entendre. Regina avait finalement réussit à lui faire accepter son offre en détruisant chacune de ses portes de sorties, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix. Cette victoire ne lui avait apporté aucun plaisir, juste de la frustration.

Ils attendaient maintenant en silence dans la salle de réunion que les autres occupants arrivent.

Elle avait organisé cette rencontre pour annoncer les raisons de la fermeture de l'enquête et les mesures appropriées à prendre pour retourner l'hôpital à son activité habituelle.

Emma entra la première, elle voulut parler mais d'un simple geste de la main Regina l'arrêta et l'invita à s'asseoir autour de la table. Puis apparut Marie-Margaret, accompagnée d'un garde qui partit dès qu'elle fut assisse dans un siège à côté d'Emma. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard interrogateur mais aucune n'avait de réponse. 

Quand elle fut sûre d'avoir leur attention, Regina pris la parole.

« Je vous ai convoqués aujourd'hui pour vous faire part de plusieurs décisions importantes. En premier lieu, l'enquête autour du meurtre de Katheryn est arrivée à une conclusion que je compte accepter et j'ai ainsi décidé d'arrêter l’enquête. » 

Elle regarda tour à tour Emma, Marie-Margaret et le policier avant de continuer. 

« Il est temps de vous révéler l'enquête complète. »

 


	10. Chapter 10

« Il est temps de vous révéler l'enquête complète. » Les mots claquèrent aux oreilles d'Emma, qui attendait ce moment avec une impatience mêlée d'angoisse.

Emma fit le point sur sa journée en attendant que sa supérieure poursuive.  
  
Elle avait consulté de nombreux dossiers poussiéreux, stockés dans la salle des archives, et avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée à cherche un lien entre eux. Elle sentait que quelque chose dans cet hôpital lui échappait. Que toute la mécanique et la logistique du lieu reposait sur quelque chose de plus grand, plus global, et plus inquiétant.  
Emma n'avait rien découvert de flagrant, mais elle était inquiète. La mort de Katheryn était trop soudaine et inattendue pour être un accident. La jeune femme avait elle même analysé le poison pour l'enquête, et sa complexité la préoccupait. Elle ignorait qui l'avait fait, mais Emma au fond d'elle en était certaine sans savoir comment, Katheryn Midas avait été empoisonnée. Emma devait comprendre comment, et pourquoi, elle cherchait donc là où elle pouvait, prenant toujours garde à ce que personne ne la voit, pour tenter de comprendre la mécanique du Storybrook Hospital.

* * *

 

Regina ouvrit le dossier sur la table et commença à parler :

« Comme vous le savez déjà, il y a deux semaines Mlle Katheryn Midas fût retrouvée morte, empoissonnée dans sa chambre. Une enquête fut lancée et nos soupçons se sont d'abord portés vers M. Nolan. En effet, il entretenait avec la victime une relation des plus ambiguës, Mlle Midas souffrait de troubles psychologiques certifiés en se pensant mariée avec M. Nolan, mais rien dans ses tests ne laissaient paraître un comportement ou une tendance suicidaire. Notre premier suspect n'a jamais pris de mesure pour la faire cesser de s'intéresser à lui, juste la détromper sur la nature de leur relation. Or quelque jours avant sa mort, leurs relations s'étaient brusquement dégradées après l'introduction de Mlle Blanchard. M.Nolan et elle sont devenus un couple et le sont toujours je suppose si leur amour est encore présent. » expliqua Regina en jetant un regard connaisseur à Marie-Margaret qui rougit.

« Je sais de source sûre que M.Nolan et Mlle Midas se sont violemment disputés le jour même de sa mort, pendant laquelle il mettait un terme à leur relation en finissant pour lui avouer qu'il la haïssait. Il se trouvait aussi que d'après les témoignages des résidents, M. Nolan était le dernier à l'avoir vu vivante. D'après l'autopsie, il n'y avait pas de traces de lutte ce qui sous entendait que le poison a été donné par une personne en qui Mlle Midas avait confiance. Nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion d'un meurtre. » 

Regina marqua une pause dans son monologue pour laisser le temps à Emma et à Marie-Margaret de bien comprendre la démarche qui l'avait poussée à soupçonner David. 

« Mais nous étions partis sur une fausse piste car M. Nolan n'était pas le dernier à avoir vu Mlle Midas vivante mais Mlle Blanchard. Cette information, confirmée par la personne concernée, nous a fait reconsidérer les éléments de l'enquête sous un autre angle et mettre en place des recherches plus approfondies. Les soupçons et les charges aurait pu être similaire à ceux de M. Nolan mais plusieurs élément l'ont empêchés. 

Le développement récent de sa relation avec M. Nolan a introduite une rivalité entre les deux jeunes femmes _._ Relation plutôt offensive avec des insultes et des accusations injustifiées qui ont participé à créer une atmosphère tendue entre ces trois personnes.

Deux éléments ont été décisif, tout d'abord l'attitude de Mlle Blanchard durant leur dernière interaction. Mlle Midas a renversé un des verres de café que tenait Mlle Blanchard sur elle pour la provoquer. Nous savons grâce aux tests psychologiques que l'accusée considère utiliser la violence en dernier recours et elle n'a donc pas riposté par des coups ou insultes. Mais elle a ajouté une poudre dans son café, poudre pouvant contenir du poison. 

En plus du facteur émotionnel, il y a celui de la nature du poison. Selon les résultats d'analyse, le poison serait basé sur du chèvre-feuille. Plante présente dans peu d'endroit et en petite quantité sur le domaine, ne pouvant pas être un danger pour les résidents pouvant en manger par inadvertance. Or Mlle Blanchard possède pour passe temps le jardinage, et s'aventure régulièrement dans la forêt du domaine pour trouver de nouvelles plantes à faire pousser dans les jardins. Elle aurait pu récolter cette plante et savoir qu'à forte dose son poison serait toxique. »

Emma et Marie-Margaret bougèrent, un mouvement de protestation envers cette explication qui semblait logique et pourtant ne tenait pas compte du caractère doux et chaleureux de la brune. Les ignorant complètement Regina continua : 

« Néanmoins le poison fabriqué a été modifié pour être mortel après un laps de temps précis après l'heure de son absorption. Cette modification a nécessité des installations et du matériels auxquels Mlle Blanchard n'aurait pas accès ici. L'hypothèse d'une aide extérieure est donc envisageable. Partant de cette conclusion, elle fut placée sous surveillance. Mais trois témoignages ont été récemment déposés à la police. Ces témoins, dont je tairais le noms par soucis de confidentialité, ont reporté un événement important pour prouver l'innocence de Mlle Blanchard. En effet ces personnes se sont rappelé que la suspecte était présente, avec eux pendant une séance de cinéma à l'heure précisément calculée de la prise du poison de Mlle Midas par l'équipe médicale. Ces témoignages précis et concordant avec d'autre preuves matérielles comme le registre de location de la salle et du film sont des preuves valides et acceptées par la police.

Ces éléments n'ont pas été trouvés avant car la principale concernée n'a pas mentionné ce regroupement et que les registres avaient été signés par un autre nom que le sien. A moins que Mlle Blanchard ait découvert le secret du dédoublement ou de la téléportation, elle pouvait pas être présente à deux endroits à la fois. La présence d'un complice n'est toujours pas écarté complètement mais le champs des possibilités s'est réduit à une personne présente dans l'hôpital. Elle ne peux pas non plus venir de l'extérieur car une équipe de police a fouillé et vérifié toutes les accès de communications avec l'extérieur. Sans trouver de traces de passages autre que celle appartenant à des animaux. » 

Regina lançant un regard appuyé au policier se souvenant parfaitement des longues heures passées en sa compagnie, à devoir supporter ses critiques sur son domaine lors de cette expédition. Un autre point négatif pour cet homme ignorant sur la masse de travail que demandait la gestion d'un domaine comme le sien.

« Et comme je l'ai dit précédemment, personne n'a accès aux matériels nécessaire pour fabriquer un poison aussi complexe dans cet hôpital. »

Emma attendait cet argument avec impatience car elle aussi avait remarqué la complexité du poison et elle était sûre que Marie-Margaret n'avait pas les compétences scientifiques pour le penser et le créer.

« C'est vrai, ce poison a subit une profonde modification que seul un expert aurait pu faire. Programmer et augmenter la toxicité du poison de chèvre-feuille de cette façon est impossible à réaliser pour les résidents et les personnels de l'hôpital. Ils ne possèdent pas des compétences en toxicologie assez développées pour. » expliqua Emma très professionnellement.

« Et pourtant vous semblez le savoir. » remarqua vicieusement le chef de police.

« Savoir remarquer et savoir faire sont deux choses différentes, merci de ne pas les confondre. » rétorqua froidement Regina coupant court à toutes insinuations. Elle continua plus doucement : 

« En effet Mlle Swan, merci pour l'explication. Je ne peux qu'en conclure qu'il s'agit d'un suicide de la part de Mlle Midas. Elle souffrait de troubles psychologiques et vivait dans une réalité idéalisée, la destruction plutôt brutale de son monde illusoire a dû la perturber. En premier lieu, la venue de Mlle Blanchard qui est arrivée à tisser une relation bien plus intime avec M. Nolan que Mlle Midas était arrivée, lui a ajoutée un stresse mal venu. Ainsi que le rejet violent et définitif de M. Nolan envers leur relation qui l'a beaucoup secouée. En deuxième lieu, elle traversait une phase de dépression assez importante qui couplée avec l'abandon et la sensation de trahison envers M. Nolan l'ont empêchée de se ressaisir. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas pu comprendre le choix de M. Nolan et encore moins l'accepter, la poussant au suicide. »

« Et le poison ? » interrogea le policier

« C'est un mystère pour moi mais peut être avez vous une explication ? » demanda Regina

Mais il n'avait pas plus de réponse qu'elle et décida de changer de sujet : « Nous devrions rester un peu plus longtemps pour trouver d'autres pistes. »

« Et enfermer d'autre de mes résidents ? Sans preuves concrètes ? Je me dois de vous informer que votre présence les inquiète et les gène plus qu'ils ne le laissent paraître. Je préfère mes résidents détendus et heureux pour une thérapie efficace. » 

L'homme bougonna dans sa barbe car il savait qu'il n'avait rien à proposer pour contrer les arguments de la directrice et il avait déjà partiellement accepté de fermer l'enquête. 

« Bien alors je conclue le cas de Mlle Midas comme un regrettable et brusque suicide, je me chargerais d'informer ses proches. L'enquête est terminée. »

La voix de Regina claqua dans le silence de la pièce, décisive.

* * *

 

Robin fixait son réveil avec des yeux vitreux. Tic Tac l'aiguille avançait, Tic Tac encore une seconde de plus. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était resté dans sa chambre en suivant les instructions de Regina.

Il comprenait qu'il devait se reposer, que son corps était faible, que se réveiller d'un coma de cinq ans était presque un miracle. Il comprenait vraiment les inquiétudes de Regina mais il avait retrouvé les plupart de ses souvenirs d'enfance, d'adolescent, d'adulte... Ainsi que ceux de sa relation avec Regina, une amitié profonde et solide. Malheureusement, cette relation était teinté de regret pour Robin car il savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle mais il n'avait pas le courage de le lui avouer et de risquer de briser leur lien. Bref, c'était son passé, bon et mauvais.

Il ne pouvait plus rester dans sa chambre à tourner en rond comme un loup en cage.

Résolu, il repoussa ses couvertures et se leva de son lit. Il s'appuya sur sa perfusion à pied pour garder son équilibre et s'approcha de la porte. Devant elle, il entendit la voix de Regina lui préconisant avec un ton qui se rapprochait plus de celui d'un ordre que d'une recommandation, un repos total et cela le fit hésiter. 

« Je ne vais pas marcher longtemps, juste un petit tour dans le couloir. Cinq minutes. » énonça Robin à voix haute. Il voulait se convaincre qu'il pouvait braver l'interdit de Regina avec ce flagrant mensonge qui pourtant sonnait comme une justification valable de sa présence hors de son lit.

Il ouvrit délicatement la porte de sa chambre et passa la tête dans l'embrasure. Il vérifia que les deux côtés du couloirs étaient libres avant de sortir. Le voyant vide, il se glissa hors de la pièce et referma le plus silencieusement possible la porte de sa chambre. Puis il se redressa pour mimer l'attitude qu'il supposait appartenir aux autres patients et s'aventura dans l'hôpital en se promettant de rentrer avant que Regina ne le découvre.

* * *

 

Les travaux de rénovation et d'isolation de la chambre vide de l'aile Est avaient commencé le matin même, empêchant Killian de dormir une bonne partie de la journée.

C'est donc un peu somnolant qu'il marchait vers le lac pour retrouver Emma. Il était en retard par rapport à son heure d'arrivée habituelle, car le gardien avait décidé de faire une ronde improvisée à une heure différente de celle de son planning usuel.

Les jours rallongeaient, et Killian observait souvent le coucher de soleil avant qu'Emma n'arrive. Il profitait de ces moments de calme et de tranquillité pour remettre ses idées en place, et ne rien laisser paraître aux yeux de la jeune femme.

Killian espérait qu'Emma ne se serai pas inquiété pour lui, et il accéléra le pas pour la faire attendre le moins possible.  
Il la sentait de plus en plus préoccupée, et se faisait violence pour ne lui apporter qu'un soutient silencieux lorsqu'il surprenait son regard voilé, ou les cernes sous ses yeux. Emma ne parlait pas de ce qui la gênait, et il le respectait, tout comme elle respectait qu'il ne parle pas de ses journées.

Il arriva devant la haie, et dû s'y reprendre à trois fois pour trouver le passage. Il manquait définitivement de sommeil.

Il chercha Emma du regard lorsqu'il s'extirpa de la haie, plissant les yeux pour tenter de l'apercevoir dans la pénombre grandissante. Il sourit malgré lui quand il l'a vit, endormie contre le tronc du saule pleureur.

Killian s'approcha à pas lents, prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller. Plus il s'approcha d'elle, plus il prit conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Chaque muscle du corps de la jeune femme semblait être tendu, ses sourcils froncés, et ses yeux s'agitaient sous ses paupières closes. Killian franchit rapidement les dernières enjambées qui le séparaient d'elle, et s'agenouilla devant Emma, qui murmura dans son sommeil.  
  
« N...non...non... »

Killian la secoua doucement par l'épaule pour la réveiller, mais elle se sentit agressée dans son cauchemar, et sembla sur le point de pleurer lorsqu'elle implora « … pas Killian... ».

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir au sens des mots d'Emma, il la secoua plus fortement, lui parlant pour la réveiller. Il l’appela plusieurs fois alors qu'elle se débattait dans son sommeil, la respiration saccadée.  
  
Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, et Killian pu voir ses pupilles dilatées par la peur avant qu'elle ne tente de reculer, buttant contre l'arbre, toujours convaincue qu'elle vivait son cauchemar. Elle était si agitée que Killian ne parvenait pas à prendre ses mains dans les siennes, et elle ne semblait pas être consciente de sa présence.  
  
« Emma ! » l'appela-t-il plus fort, espérant attirer son attention. « Emma regarde moi... »  
  
Finalement, elle tourna son regard vers lui, semblant le voir pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait réveillée, et sa respiration se fit plus erratique.

Killian réfléchit rapidement, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ce qu'il ressentait en la voyant dans cet état, il devait se concentrer sur le fait de l'aider avant que cela n'empire. Il connaissait les signes, la terreur, l’hyperventilation, et savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de stopper une crise de panique.

Il l'encercla de ses bras, et serra fort, entravant ceux d'Emma pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle se débattit, voulant passer son bras au dessus du sien pour se défaire de son étreinte, mais il tint bon. Killian sentait le cœur d'Emma battre rapidement contre sa poitrine et se força a respirer lentement pour l'inciter à faire de même.  
  
« Je sais » lui dit-il doucement, tentant de la calmer. « Je sais, respire, ça va aller ».

Il entreprit de dessiner de grands cercles réguliers sur le dos d'Emma avec le plat de sa main pour la rassurer et l'aider à reprendre le contrôle. Elle passa ses bras sous le sweat de Killian et plaça ses mains dans son dos, agrippant sa blouse d'hôpital poings fermés, s'accrochant à lui. Il la sentit enfouir sa tête dans son cou, et posa son menton sur l’épaule d'Emma en attendant que sa respiration reprenne un rythme normal.

Après plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent être des heures aux yeux de Killian, Emma commença a se calmer lentement, sa respiration se faisant peu à peu plus régulière, son pouls diminuant, mais ses mains ne lâchant pas sa blouse, le serrant contre elle.

Il relâcha un peu son étreinte, sans cesser de lui caresser le dos régulièrement pour l'inciter au calme, la tenant simplement contre lui sans entraver ses mouvements.  
Killian ferma les yeux tentant d'assimiler ce qui s'était passé. Il avait sentit qu'Emma était préoccupée depuis quelques temps déjà, mais il n'imaginait pas qu'elle était touchée à ce point. Même s'il avait été là pour la calmer lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su réagir plus tôt, au moment même ou il avait noté les regards dans le vide et les moments d'absence de la jeune femme.

Il se sentait mal physiquement, parce qu'il n'avait pas été là lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin de lui, et d'après ce que Killian sentait sur son épaule gauche, le résultat était qu'Emma pleurait sans bruit en s'agrippant à lui désespérément.

Elle était la personne la plus forte qu'il connaissait, ne laissant jamais rien paraître, se battant toujours pour ce qu'elle voulait, agissant seule plutôt que de demander de l'aide. La voir ainsi, sentir ses larmes dans son cou lui brisait le cœur, et un frisson incontrôlable lui parcouru l'échine.  
Il posa une main à l'arrière de la tête d'Emma en essayant de réprimer la boule qui grossissait dans sa gorge, il devait être là pour elle, au moins maintenant.

Il tenta de comprendre et d'assimiler ce qui venait de se produire, mais il avait agit dans l'intensité de l'instant, et les détails lui échappaient, se mélangeant dans son esprit embrumé par le sommeil et les émotions présentes. Il devait comprendre s'il voulait l'aider. Il ouvrit les yeux.   
  
« Emma ? » appela-t-il doucement, espérant que sa voix sonnait moins brisée que ce qu'il ressentait.  
Elle ne répondit pas, serrant simplement sa blouse un peu plus fort. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour comprendre que c'était ce qu'elle pourrait lui donner de mieux, il baissa la tête, son nez dans le cou d'Emma. Il voulu lui prouver qu'il était là, et se convaincre lui-même que tout irai bien. Emma se détendit un peu, respirant calmement.  
  
Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Killian sentit Emma s'endormir contre lui, et malgré la fatigue, il lutta contre le sommeil de peur qu'Emma ne replonge dans son cauchemar sans qu'il soit là pour elle. Il se força à contrôler ses propres émotions. La détresse de la jeune femme l'avait touché plus durement qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il était effrayé par ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, par la façon dont elle lui manquait lorsqu'il était seul dans sa cellule et par la facilité avec laquelle les émotions d'Emma contrôlaient les siennes. Son regard se perdit à travers les branches du saule, jusqu'au reflet argenté de la lune dans le lac. Il pria des Dieux auxquels il ne croyait pas, pour lui donner la force de la rendre heureuse de nouveau. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

La jeune femme se hâtait d'avancer dans les allées en terre battue des jardins extérieurs de la cour de l'hôpital. Elle était en retard pour son rendez vous avec la personne qu'elle aimait. Elle n'avait pas la confirmation que son amour était réciproque mais leurs rencontres prouvaient le développement d'un intérêt envers elle, et elle en était heureuse. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait pensé lors de leur dernière entrevue. Après avoir discuté ensemble un long moment, elle avait immédiatement accepté le service demandé par son amour mais elle avait maintenant, à tête reposé, quelques questions à poser.

Elle arriva par derrière, la silhouette élancée qui se retourna en l'entendant et le sourire qui étira ces lèvres en la voyant créèrent une drôle de sensation dans le creux de son ventre, qu'elle ne trouva pas déplaisante.

« Belle. J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir. »

« Je suis désolé, le travail m'a retenue plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. » répondit-elle encore à bout de souffle d'avoir couru. Elle vit une de ces mains s'approcher et écarter une mèche rebelle de ses yeux en lui frôlant doucement le visage.

« Qu'as-tu pour moi ? »

« Emma fait un travail exemplaire en tant que docteur, comme toujours. Elle reçoit le respect des patients en instaurant une relation de confiance avec eux. La récente affaire de meurtre l'a marquée plus qu'elle ne le laisse paraître car ses amis étaient accusés de meurtre, néanmoins elle a gardé le même comportement, juste un peu plus stressée. »

« C'est très bien. Rien de particulier ? »

Belle tressailli sur le ton employé pour poser cette question. Un ton doux et désirant presque comme si le fait qu'Emma fasse une erreur lui faisait un plaisir.

« Pourquoi veux tu tant savoir ce qu'elle fait ? » lui demanda Belle, un peu jalouse mais surtout curieuse de connaître la raison de cette enquête secrète.

« Je m'inquiète simplement pour l'hôpital et ses patients. Mlle Swan n'a pas une bonne réputation dans son ancien lieu de travail, elle est soupçonnée de participer à des activités illégales. »

Ce portrait de la jeune docteure ne semblait pas correspondre à celui que Belle s'était forgée avec ce qu'elle savait d'elle et cela la fit douter. Les absences injustifiées d'Emma, les retards et l'immense fatigue qu'elle laissait parfois apparaître sur son visage quand elle pensait que personne ne regardait, prenaient un tout autre sens. Elle partagea ses doutes avec son amour et vit ces yeux s'éclairer brièvement. Elle allait lui poser une autre question mais sa main fut brusquement prise par la sienne et elle oublia ses questions, trop heureuse par ce geste spontané d'affection.

« Puis je te demander d'observer Emma encore quelque temps et de noter l'heure et les circonstances précises de ses actions s'il te plaît ? »

Belle ne put résister au sourire charmeur qu'elle reçu et accepta encore une fois la requête mais maintenant elle devait aussi secrètement enquêter sur le lien entre Emma et son amour pour comprendre cet soudaine obsession.

 

* * *

 

Une brise fraîche caressait le visage d'Emma, pourtant elle n'avait pas froid. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, des semaines même, elle se sentait bien en se réveillant. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement, profitant de la sensation de bien être et de la brume qu'induisait encore le sommeil dans son esprit. Elle se sentait enveloppée par une douce chaleur et se demanda où elle était. Elle sentit l’étreinte se resserrer autour d'elle, et Killian prononcer un vague bonjour d'une voix enrouée. Son odeur enveloppait Emma, qui garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes de plus avant d'écarter sa tête de l'épaule de Killian. Elle vit les cernes violettes qui barraient le visage du brun, et le sourire qui s'était installé sur son visage disparu aussitôt.

« Killian... »

« Non » la coupa-t-il « Emma, non. »

Il sourit, mais ses yeux brillaient de fatigue dans la pénombre. Elle posa une main à l'arrière de la tête de Killian, et l'attira vers son épaule, plaçant son autre main dans le dos de celui qui était resté éveillé toute la nuit pour elle malgré son évidente fatigue. Elle laissa ses doigts jouer avec les cheveux de la nuque de Killian, espérant qu'il comprendrait qu'elle lui disait les mots qu'elle n'osait pas prononcer à travers cette étreinte.. Il restèrent un long moment dans cette position, et Emma cru qu'il s'était endormit, mais ses yeux étaient ouverts lorsqu'elle recula doucement. Il lui souriait malgré la fatigue, et c'est à contre cœur qu'elle murmura « Il faut que j'y aille... »

« Je sais » répondit-il simplement sans cesser de la fixer. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardée de cette façon, même pas Neal.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Killian, juste au dessus de sa cicatrice avant de poser son front contre le sien.

« Je t'... » murmura Killian avant de retenir son souffle, avalant difficilement sa salive.

« Je t'attendrai ce soir » finit-il dans un souffle.

Emma acquiesça contre son front, fermant les yeux quelques secondes avant de se lever, offrant sa main à Killian.

 

* * *

 

Emma marchait dans les couloir, laissant l'intuition guider ses pas alors qu'elle repensait à sa soirée au lac sans parvenir à faire disparaître la boule qui lui tordait le ventre. Elle avait rêvé de lui, et elle était presque sûre que Killian l'avait compris. Il y avait ensuite eu la crise de panique. Elle n'en avait pas eu depuis ses 14 ans, mais voir Killian mourant dans son cauchemar était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis cette époque. Elle l'avait vu agoniser, victime du poison qui avait coûté la vie à Katheryn. Ses murs étaient tombés la nuit dernière, mais Killian n'en avait pas profité, et c'était probablement ce qui effrayait le plus Emma. Il avait été là pour elle, pas contre elle, et Emma se demandait encore comment elle devait réagir face à lui.

Elle approcha de sa chambre, dans laquelle elle avait passé de moins en moins de temps depuis un moment. Elle y avait mis peu de choses, car elle n'avait pas beaucoup de possessions en arrivant à l'hôpital. Emma n'avait jamais aimé s'encombrer de choses inutiles, ayant passé son enfance entre les foyers et les familles d’accueil, elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de possessions, et sa couverture blanche était la seule chose qui lui restait de ses jeunes années.

Elle consulta sa montre : déjà 08h02, elle avait deux minutes de retard sur sa ronde matinale.

Emma passa sa carte magnétique dans le lecteur qui verrouillait sa porte, mais un bip sonore se fit entendre, et une diode rouge s'alluma à côté de la fente. Fronçant les sourcils, Emma avança la main pour abaisser la poignée et réalisa que la porte était déjà entrouverte, un centimètre la séparant de son montant. Emma poussa la porte qui pivota sans bruit, sur ses gardes. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la forme accroupie, penchée dans les tiroirs de la table de chevet d'Emma.

« Belle ?! »

La brune se retourna immédiatement, un air ennuyé sur le visage.

« Oh, Emma... » dit-elle prudemment.

« Je … euh... Cherchais ta carte magnétique, j'ai perdu la mienne et il faut que j'aille aux archives. » Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Emma la regarda d'un air sceptique.

« Comment es-tu entrée dans ma chambre sans ta carte ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air suspicieux.

Belle pinça légèrement les lèvres, le regard fuyant.

« La porte était ouverte, tu n'as pas dû la refermer correctement en partant. » Répondit-elle, sa voix partant dans les aiguës à la fin de sa phrase.

« Tu devrais faire attention, quelqu'un pourrait venir fouiller dans tes affaires » Ajouta-t-elle sur le ton d'un conseil pour faire bonne mesure.

Emma haussa un sourcil « Je n'ai rien à cacher » répondit-elle froidement.

Belle écarquilla un peu les yeux, puis se reprit et s'exclama d'un ton joyeux « Bien, bien... je vais te laisser alors, je vais aller voir si je n'ai pas laissé ma carte à la cafeteria ! ».

Emma la regarda quitter sa chambre, l'expression glaciale.

« C'est ça... » murmura-t-elle avant de pousser la porte derrière la brune.

Elle consulta le boîtier de verrouillage intérieur de la porte .

 

_« Emma Swan, catégorie I, accès illimité sauf zone rouge. Dernière validation : 7h53 »_

 

* * *

 

Regina s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Robin, elle toqua pour l'informer de sa présence. Elle tenait un plateau contenant des biscuits et du café pour elle et de l'eau plate pour lui. Ayant les mains prises, elle décida d'ouvrir la porte avec son coude mais la poignée ne s'ouvrait pas facilement. Pestant intérieurement contre la qualité trop irréprochable du travail de construction, elle se décida de poser le plateau par terre pour ouvrir la porte. Elle n'eut pas à le faire car Robin l'ouvrit pour elle, avec une rapide mais gracieuse révérence, il l'invita à enter : « My lady. »

Arrangeant une mèche de ses cheveux d'un mouvement d'épaule, elle releva la tête et s'avança calme et imposante comme une reine dans son palais. Elle répliqua « C'est Votre Majesté. »

 

Ces paroles étaient un signe de complicité pour eux car c'était les premier mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard, Regina habitait dans un immeuble et l'une des autres habitantes avait organisé une soirée costumée sur le thème des contes pour enfants. L'ascenseur étant en panne, elle avait été obligé de prendre l'escalier. Son immeuble avait une particularité : les ascenseurs et escaliers ne montaient que jusqu'au troisième étages et obligeaient les habitants du quatrième et cinquième à traverser le palier pour accéder à un autre escalier et ascenseur.

Regina habitait au cinquième étage et la soirée était au troisième. Arrivée au palier, elle entendit de la musique et des rires à travers la porte de séparation de la cage de l'escalier. Fermant les yeux pour se détendre et se retenir d'aller réprimander l'organisatrice de la fête qui avait laisser ses invités se déplacer dans l'espace commun, elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte pour traverser le palier le plus vite possible mais la trouva bloquée. Elle poussa plus fort et la fit bouger de quelque centimètres, à travers ce mince espace elle put voir les invités et en déduisit par leurs costumes le thème de la fête. Elle soupira face au choix enfantin des déguisements et retourna à son problème de porte. La moquette avait été déplacé et bloquait maintenant efficacement la porte ne lui permettant pas de la dégager par elle même. Alors qu'elle décidait de redescendre et d'aller chercher le concierge pour qu'il débloque la porte et stoppe par la même occasion la stupide fête, lui apportant ainsi une satisfaction immense, la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme habillé dans un ensemble de vert et de blanc avec des bottes marron en cuir se tenait là, Regina remarqua aussi l'arc et le carquois qui pendaient dans son dos.

« My lady, vous semblez avoir un problème ? » lui dit il en lui tendant la main pour l'accompagner à l'intérieur. La refusant, elle le dépassa en lui répondant seulement « C'est Votre Majesté et je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. ». Elle ne se retourna pas pour voir un sourire apparaître sur le visage de Robin, ni ne vit ses yeux qui revenaient inconsciemment vers la porte par laquelle Regina avait disparu pendant le reste de la soirée.

 

Sortant de son souvenir, Regina posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et prit place dans la chaise avoisinante, elle attendit que Robin s'asseye sur son lit avant de parler. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le sujet des souvenirs de Robin apparaisse. Regina en profita pour lui demander plus de détails car elle voulait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Robin je ne veux pas te brusquer mais quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? »

« Honnêtement, le plancher de ma cuisine qui tournait, sûrement l'effet du poison mais je ne me souviens pas avoir mangé de la nourriture inconnue ou suspecte ce jour là. »

« Peut être les jours précédents alors ? Pendant une rencontre particulière peut être ? » l'encouragea Regina.

S'enfonçant dans ses oreillers Robin réfléchit. Il avait maintenu la même routine : travail puis maison. Il se rappela avoir appelé Regina pour connaître les dernières nouvelles sur l'avancée de l'affaire du réaménagement de son domaine en hôpital. Apparemment elle n'était pas arrivée à décourager la personne qui la harcelait et cela l’agaçait passablement. Il se souviens soudainement d'avoir parler à quelqu'un à ce sujet quelque jours avant son accident.

« Maintenant que tu en parles je me rappelle d'avoir rencontrer quelqu'un dans un bar. C'était après avoir terminé un projet important toute l'équipe était allé fêter ça. J'étais allé m'asseoir au comptoir pour m'éloigner de mes collègues et pour dégriser un peu. Une personne est venue s'asseoir sur le siège voisin et a commencé à me parler...

… «  _Robin de Locksley_ _? »_

_« Qui demande ? » répondit Robin avec une voix devenu un peu roque par l'alcool._

_« ---- enchanté. Permettez moi d'être direct, quel est votre relation avec Mlle Mills ? »_

_Cette question surpris Robin qui se retourna pour faire complètement face à son interlocuteur. Il l'observa, suspicieux car il y avait deux types de personnes qui lui posaient cette question : ceux qui voulait quelque chose de Regina et ceux qui voulait quelque chose de lui. L'alcool était encore trop présent dans son corps pour lui permettre agir avec toute la prudence nécessaire mais il lui demanda quand même ses objectifs._

_« Intéressante question mais évitons les efforts inutiles, après qui en avez vous ? »_

_Il reçut un sourire ironique avant d'avoir une réponse. « Après Mlle Mills et plus particulièrement son domaine. »_

_Son cerveau embrumé fit lentement le lien et il fut tellement surpris de découvrir l'identité de son voisin de bar qu'il le pointa du doigt avec un explicite « C'est vous. C'est donc vous. »_

_Puis il comprit pourquoi la personne le cherchait et que c'était impossible à avoir._

_« C'est inutile, je ne connais aucune précisions qui pourraient vous aider et elle ne changera pas d'avis juste parce que je le lui demande. Vous ferez mieux d'abandonner cette idée et d'aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour votre projet. »_

_« Vraiment ? Quel dommage. Permettez moi de vous offrir un verre pour vous remercier de votre temps et de votre conseil. »_

_Robin accepta l'offre et vit le barman s'approcher pour prendre sa commande, un whisky. Il fut apostrophé par ses collègues qui voulaient porter un toast mais s'impatientaient car il n'était pas présent avec eux. Il se retourna pour leur répondre et manqua l'arrivée de son verre. Robin bût sa boisson rapidement avant de s'excuser auprès de son partenaire de conversation et alla rejoindre ses amis._

… _._ Voilà Regina c'est ce dont je me souviens. »

« Te souviens tu de son physique ou de son nom ? » lui demanda Regina, car elle avait eu plusieurs conversations au sujet de son domaine avec différentes personnes, et elle ne pouvait pas savoir avec simplement ce souvenir de Robin lequel est-ce.

« Non tout est flou, j'avais pas mal bu, désolé. »

Regina réfléchit, cette rencontre pouvait comme pouvait ne pas l'être, le moment qu'ils cherchaient. Après tout il y avait des nombreux détails manquants, et Robin étant saoul avait accepté un verre d'une personne dangereuse. Mais n'étant sure de rien, elle préféra garder ses inquiétudes et hypothèses pour elle et ne pas alarmer Robin.

« Ce n'est pas grave. C'est déjà très bien que tes souvenirs soient aussi complets, un peu d'incertitude n'est pas bien importante. » en lui prenant la main pour le réconforter et l'encourager à continuer ses efforts.

 

* * *

 

Emma consultait un vieux numéro de Science, seul le rectangle de lumière qui émanait de l'écran de son téléphone se détachait de la pénombre de sa chambre, éclairant son visage d'une lumière blafarde qui faisait ressortir ses cernes. De temps à autre, elle orientait l'écran vers une feuille de papier, lui fournissant juste assez de lumière pour distinguer ce qu'elle écrivait, prenant des notes sur ce qu'elle lisait.

Elle inscrivait seulement quelques mots, les reliant par des flèches, en barrant certains, mettant des points d'interrogation derrière certains autres.

Un nuage s'écarta de la lune, qui éclaira la pièce quelques minutes. Emma en profita pour relire ses notes. Elle n'avait finalement gardé que quelques mots : Sélénocystéine, Acide gamma aminobutyrique, chèvrefeuille, colchicine ?, curare ? PCB ? , phénylméthane ? .

Elle soupira, elle allait devoir se rendre au labo pour faire des analyses afin d'éliminer des pistes. Le seul moment durant lequel elle était sûre de n'y croiser personne était en pleine nuit.

Elle se leva, emportant ses notes avec elle, décrocha sa blouse du porte manteau, et ouvrit sa porte sans bruit, prenant garde de bien refermer derrière elle avant de s'enfoncer en silence dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour le gros retard, la semaine a été chargé.  
> Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre, en espérant que vous continuerez à apprécier l'histoire :)

Belle passa silencieusement sa carte de sécurité dans la serrure électronique, elle attendit que la lumière de l'alarme s'éteigne avant de déverrouiller la porte. Elle devait faire attention à ne pas se faire remarquer par le reste du personnel car elle s'apprêtait à enfreindre plusieurs des règles de sécurité de l'hôpital et risquait un licenciement définitif et sans préavis.

En effet, en arrivant à son bureau ce matin, Belle avait remarqué une étrange liste de numéros cachée dans ses papiers. Ne se rappelant pas l'avoir écrite, elle l'avait lue pensant qu'elle était destinée à quelqu'un d'autre mais au bout du troisième chiffres elle avait compris à quoi ils correspondaient et en retournant le papier elle avait pu voir dans un coin le "B" stylisé qui avait signé toute les demandes de rendez-vous qu'elle avait reçu. Elle avait instantanément compris le sens de la demande et c'est pourquoi elle entrait en pleine nuit dans la salle des archives pour montrer des dossiers personnels à une personne non autorisée. Elle sortit sa lampe de poche du sac à dos qu'elle avait emporté espérant avoir assez de lumière pour pouvoir lire les numéros d'identification des dossiers dans l'obscurité de la salle.

Se retenant d'éternuer à cause de la poussière et du froid, elle se déplaça rapidement entre les étagères éclairant d'une faible lueur jaune, tour à tour sa liste et les numéros des boîtes. Elle ramassa ainsi une dizaine de dossiers qu'elle mis dans son sac avant de sortir les donner à son amour.

Belle arriva au lieu de rendez-vous mais ne vit personne. Inquiète, elle tourna sur elle même cherchant dans les arbres aux alentours l'ombre d'une personne. Ne remarquant personne, elle commença à paniquer : _"et si c'était une farce? Si on s'était joué de moi ? Peut être qu'Emma veut me surprend avec ces dossiers et me faire virer, je risque beaucoup !"_

Elle commença à faire les cents pas ne parvenant pas à décider si ce rendez-vous était vrai ou non, si elle devait rester et attendre ou partir et replacer les dossiers dans les archives. Finalement, elle choisit de croire qu'elle était simplement arrivé en avance et d'attendre. La jeune femme s’assit sur un banc et patienta.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle décida d'assouvir sa curiosité et de regarder le contenu des dossiers qu'elle avait sortit des archives. Elle sortit le premier, le feuilleta mais ne remarqua pas de choses sortant de l'ordinaire. Il contenait la fiche identitaire du patient, ses résultats aux différents tests psychologiques, ses bilans médicaux et d'autre documents nécessaires. Perplexe, elle pris un second dossier, même résultats que le précédant, maintenant réellement troublée, elle en ouvrit un troisième. A la fin de sa lecture, elle remarqua une petite phrase au bas d'une des pages composant la fiche identitaire des patients « Ce patient a été transféré. ». Fronçant les sourcils, elle essaya de se souvenir si des patients avaient été transféré sous sa charge mais ne se rappela de rien, pourtant elle s'était toujours occupée de tout les patients de l'hôpital avant qu'Emma arrive.

Reprenant les deux dossiers précédents, elle chercha cette phrase étrange et la trouva dans les deux. Ne perdant pas de temps, elle fouilla dans tous les autres dossiers et vit cette phrase dans chacun d'entre eux. Cette découverte souleva une interrogation dans l'esprit de Belle mais son attention fit détourné par une enveloppe coincée entre les lattes du banc sur lequel elle était assise.

Intriguée, elle la décoinça et l'ouvrit, elle contenait une clef et un message, Belle lu le message en premier : "Belle, je ne pourrais pas être présent pour récupérer ce que j'ai demandé alors je te propose de le laisser dans le casier n° 54. Tu trouveras la clef dans l'enveloppe."

Elle regarda la clef qui ressemblait à une clef des casiers des vestiaires du personnel,et si ses souvenirs étaient corrects le n°54 était inoccupé. Heureuse de savoir que ce n'était pas un coup monté, elle se dirigea rapidement vers les vestiaires. Les vestiaires faisaient partis des rares endroits dans l'hôpital qui nécessitaient encore des clefs non électroniques pour y entrer. L'avantage d'être docteur dans cet hôpital était qu'elle avait un double de la clef de ses endroits, elle pouvait donc facilement y entrer quelque soit l'heure et le jour.

Belle déverrouilla la porte, se dirigea vers le casier n°54, inséra la clef puis la fit tourner. Elle avait eu raison, le casier s'ouvrit et Belle commença à déposer son sac à l'intérieur mais arrêta son geste à mi-chemin. Ses dossiers contenaient des informations sensibles, protégées pas des lois, laisser son sac serait aussi efficace que si elle avouait d'elle même qu'elle était celle qui avait commis le délit. Elle décida aussi de laisser les clefs à l'intérieur du casier sachant qu'il était équipé d'un système de verrouillage automatique. Belle ressortit donc avec son sac mais sans les dossiers ni les clefs, ne laissant aucune preuves de son passage derrière elle.

 

* * *

 

Emma referma la porte du laboratoire le plus silencieusement possible derrière elle, le silence de la nuit seulement brisé par le bip du boîtier électronique de verrouillage.

Elle n'avait normalement accès aux laboratoire que pour effectuer des analyses mineures dans le cadre des vérifications sanitaires de l'hôpital, mais savait que certains laboratoires étaient équipés de matériel plus sophistiqué, qui allait lui permettre de faire ses recherches. Elle fit le choix de ne pas allumer les néons de la salle, de peur que la lumière ne filtre sous la porte, révélant sa présence si quelqu'un venait à passer dans le couloir.

Elle remonta les stores des fenêtres sans bruit, laissant la lumière de la lune entrer dans la pièce, lui fournissant suffisamment de luminosité pour voir ce qu'elle faisait.  
Elle posa ses notes sur le carrelage de la paillasse et alluma le bec benzène, brancha le tube de l'alambic au robinet, sortit ses notes et fouilla dans les placards à la recherche des produits dont elle aurait besoin. Elle avait prévenu Killian qu'elle arriverai tard, voire pas du tout cette nuit là, prétextant être de garde pour mettre à jour les dossiers.

Emma enfila une paire de gants, mit des lunettes de protection et versa le contenu d'une fiole dans l'alambic.

Trois heures plus tard, épuisée, Emma finit par fermer sa dernière seringue, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait analysé les composantes du poison qui avait coûté la vie à Katheryn, ainsi que certaines substances renseignées dans les dossiers qu'elle avait consulté secrètement dans les archives.

Son cauchemar au lac lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle devait faire tout son possible pour éviter le pire. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas perdre Killian. Elle rangea la seringue avec les autres dans une petite boite transparente, sur laquelle elle colla une large bande de papier.

Elle attrapa un stylo et y inscrivit

«  _Antidote poisons principaux, une injection toutes les quatre heures »_

avant de ranger la boite dans une sacoche et de finir de tout ranger, et de s'approcher du boîtier de verrouillage de la porte.

«  _Laboratoire n°07, dernière validation Emma Swan, 23h58_  »

Emma brancha une clé USB sur le côté du boîtier, qui s'éteint, puis se ralluma.

«  _Laboratoire n°07, dernière validation il y a plus d'une semaine, Agent d'entretien n°03 »._

Elle débrancha la clé et partit sans un bruit, sa sacoche à la main.

 

* * *

 

Regina était dans une salle annexe de son bureau, une salle qu'elle utilisait pour ranger ses papiers ou contrats importants. Certains étaient purement personnels et d'autre, comme ceux qu'elle cherchait actuellement, étaient liés à son domaine. D'après ce que lui avait dit Robin, il avait rencontré un possible contractant pour son domaine et Regina avait gardé des traces de toutes les personnes qui l'avaient contactée et avec qui elle avait ou non engagé une procédure.

Retrouvant le carton correspondant, elle le sortit de la réserve et commença à le porter mais abandonna à mi chemin pour finir pas le traîner jusqu'à son bureau. Le jugeant trop lourd et trop encombrant pour le poser sur son bureau, elle le laissa au pied de sa chaise. S'asseyant, elle commença mentalement à trier les dossiers, éliminant ceux trop anciens pour qu'ils aient encore eu des vues sur le domaine au moment de l'incident. Elle en écarta ainsi la moitié. Elle décida aussi en feuilletant les restant qu'elle pouvait enlever ceux dont la procédure n'avait pas commencé ou avait été arrêté au profit d'intérêt plus importants.

Ils ne lui restaient plus que ceux dont elle avait elle-même stoppé l'action et celui qui était en exécution. Regina avait été obligé d'avoir recours à la loi et parfois à des procès pour négocier des retraits de closes abusives et rompre toutes ombres d'une relation commerciale avec certain partis.

Ces dossiers constituaient une petite pile dans laquelle Regina espérait trouver un indice la rapprochant de l'agresseur de Robin.

 

* * *

 

Killian était déjà là quand Emma arriva au lac, allongé sur le dos dans l'herbe. Le cœur d'Emma accéléra alors qu'elle s'approchait, mais elle se détendit en voyant qu'il avait les yeux ouverts, et qu'il regardait simplement les étoiles. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais heureux de la voir arriver.

Elle posa son sac contre l'arbre couché et s'installa à côté de lui sans prononcer un mot. Il était plus facile pour Emma de réfléchir sans voir le visage de Killian, ses yeux et son expression lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Il posa doucement sa main sur la sienne sans quitter la voûte céleste des yeux et elle se tendit, sans retirer sa main.

Emma pensa à Neal, à ce qu'il avait dit, puis ce qu'il avait fait. Elle pensait pouvoir faire confiance à Killian, mais elle pensait aussi pouvoir croire en Neal. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Killian l'avait-il soutenu lors de son cauchemar pour mieux la blesser ensuite ? Emma se secoua mentalement, elle était fatiguée et n'avait pas les idées claires.

Elle devait s'éloigner un peu, le temps de faire le point, de savoir comment agir avec Killian.  
Elle retira sa main plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et se tourna vers lui pour lui lancer un regard désolé, mais il la fixait d'un air blessé et agacé. Emma soupira.  
  
« Écoute, Killian... » commença-t-elle.  
  
« C'est bon, ne te fatigue pas. » la coupa-t-il d'un ton sec et froid, retirant sa main de l'herbe, là ou la sienne s'était trouvée quelques instants auparavant.

Malgré la relative chaleur de la nuit, Emma frissonna. Killian n'avais jamais agit de cette façon avec elle, le voir ainsi la fit se sentir coupable, mais renforça ses craintes quant à un possible changement d'attitude de sa part. S'il se lassait d'elle comme Neal avant lui, comment agirait-il ? Emma serra ses bras autour de son torse, pour se protéger du froid qu'elle ressentait comme de ses craintes.

Killian s'assit, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, la tête baissée. « Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me repousser ? » demanda-t-il à voix tellement basse qu'Emma se demanda si il s'adressait à elle. Voyant qu'elle restait silencieuse, il se leva et alla attraper son sweat accroché à la branche d'un arbre.  
  
Emma se releva, le regardant faire avant de demander,  
  
« Où vas-tu ? »  
  
« Je rentre. » répondit-il.  
  
Son ton habituel avait disparu, laissant place à un autre plus froid, qui sonnait comme une menace aux oreilles d'Emma.  
  
« Killian... » murmura-t-elle.  
  
Elle n'avait pas la force de s'expliquer auprès de lui, ni de le voir partir, pas après la journée qu'elle avait vécu et les nuits sans sommeil qui l'avait précédée. Elle savait que son attitude n'était pas la bonne, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour se protéger.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton cassant, « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, Emma ? Est-ce que je t'ai manqué de respect ? Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ?! »  
  
Emma recula inconsciemment d'un pas devant son air irrité et son ton presque agressif.  
  
« Tu ne comprends pas » dit-elle d'un ton doux, tentant d'apaiser la colère qui menaçait clairement d'exploser en face d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû s'expliquer sur ce qu'elle ressentait et sur son cauchemar.  
  
« Ah, vraiment ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne dis jamais rien que je ne sais rien. » Il écarta les mains en parlant, son sweat se balançant au bout de son bras.  
  
Emma commença à perdre son sang froid. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de cette façon ? Il ne savait rien d'elle, rien. Elle était la seule à blâmer pour cela, mais l'attitude de Killian l'agaçait. Comment osait-il prétendre qu'il savait ce qu'elle ressentait ?  
  
« Ah oui ?! » demanda-t-elle, sa propre voix sonnant presque faux à ses oreilles.  
  
Il leva les bras au ciel, visiblement excédé.  
  
« Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un t'as laissée seule une fois que je vais faire la même chose ! »  
  
Emma le regarda fixement, la mâchoire serrée alors qu'elle sentait quelque chose se briser en elle. Était-ce vraiment comme cela qu'il la voyait ? Était-ce ce qu'il pensait d'elle ? Qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance simplement à cause d'une rupture ? La pensait-il vraiment aussi futile ? Elle ne méritait vraiment pas qu'il lui parle de cette façon. Alors, à bout de nerf, elle lui raconta la vérité, criant presque, dégoûtée de l'attitude de Killian.

Elle lui raconta comment on l'avait trouvée sur le bord d'une autoroute sans rien d'autre que la couverture dans laquelle elle était enveloppée, comment elle avait pensé trouvé une vrai famille avant qu'ils la renvoient d'où elle venait lorsqu'ils avaient eu leur propre enfant. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, mais elle les ignora, et continua, sa voix menaçant de se briser à chaque mot.

Elle lui énuméra les familles d’accueil et les foyers, les moqueries et les humiliations, le harcèlement à l'école, les fugues. Elle lui dit tout, voulant qu'il comprenne et qu'il regrette. Elle lui parla de la façon dont on l'avait mise à la porte de son foyer à seize ans, estimant qu'elle se débrouillerai seule, l'obligeant à voler pour manger.

Ses larmes redoublèrent quant elle aborda Neal, la prison et l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde menottée à un lit, tout juste majeure, et qu'elle avait refusé de regarder. Elle les essuya rageusement, elle en avait assez de pleurer pour des gens qui ne le méritaient pas.  
C'est avec surprise qu'elle découvrit l'expression de Killian quand elle voulu le regarder droit dans les yeux en assumant le passé qui avait fait d'elle la personne qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de Killian alors qu'il la regardait avec douleur. Il avait mal pour elle. Emma secoua la tête d'un air rageur, il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier, la possibilité que ce soit de la pitié la dégoutta. Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié, et à cet instant précis, elle ne voulait pas non plus de ce regard, ni de ses larmes.

Elle essuya une nouvelle fois les larmes qui semblaient ne pas vouloir s’arrêter et se dirigea rageusement vers l'arbre couché, ramassa son sac et partit sans dire un mot, sans voir que Killian n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, les larmes coulant toujours jusque dans son cou.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite, si vous avez des remarques sur la fic, le style d'écriture ou autre n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot :)

Il alluma son ordinateur et ouvrit l'application lui permettant d'avoir accès à toutes les activités de l'hôpital. Il se concentra sur les utilisations des serrures électroniques, il voulait savoir si les habitudes du personnels avaient changé, si il pouvait toujours se déplacer en sécurité ou si il devait modifier les heures de ses déplacements.

Il passa rapidement en revu toutes les entrées, ne voyant aucun changements il se sentit rassuré. Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur les allers et venues d'une des chambres qu'il surveillait avec plus d'assiduité. Un changement avait eu lieu, le nombre de validation pour l'ouverture de la porte avait augmenté. Ce qui signifiait que la personne avait modifié la fréquence de ses rondes. En cliquant sur le numéro de la chambre, il pu voir les détails des enregistrements du boîtier de la serrure électronique notamment les heures précises et l'identifiant de la carte électronique qui avait servis à déverrouiller la porte. Il y avait deux identifiants différents au lieu d'un. Il les chercha dans la base de donnée et trouva deux correspondances : Emma Swan et Belle French.

Contrarié, il analysa leur déplacements et remarqua que Belle prenait bien garde à ne jamais croiser Emma Swan quand elle s'aventurait dans sa chambre. Elle le faisait régulièrement sûrement pour fouiller consciencieusement tout la pièce, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle commette une erreur d'inattention qui lui fut fatale. Belle n'avait pas quitté la chambre quand Emma revient un matin, plus tôt qu'à son habitude et plus discrète. La confrontation entre les deux jeunes femmes n'avait apparemment pas durée longtemps, si il en croyait les enregistrements, mais assez pour qu'Emma puisse comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait plus avoir confiance en Belle et qu'elle allait l'éviter le plus possible.

Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, réfléchissant à ses options. Par habitude il joua avec le haut de sa canne, il savait qu'Emma n'était pas stupide et que continuer à utiliser Belle pour avoir des informations n'était plus envisageable et profitable. De plus Belle semblait commencer à se méfier de lui et elle avait vu le contenu des dossiers qu'il lui avait fait récupérer, il ne pouvait plus anticiper correctement ses réactions. Il décida donc de mettre un terme à leur relation qui devenait gênante et dangereuse pour lui.

Décidé, il repris sa surveillance et se tourna cette fois vers les laboratoires de l'hôpital. Cette fois encore, une légère anomalie attira son regard, une léger décalage des données. Il examina plus précisément le code et vit clairement que la séquence avait été modifié mais sans déclencher d'alarme, une modification niveau propriétaire, celle qui ne laisse presque aucune traces. Manipulant le logiciel, il pu retrouver les données du codage avant l'application de la modification. En laissant une analyse, le nom d'Emma Swan apparu une nouvelle fois sur son écran. Il fut troublé car Emma Swan n'avait, à sa connaissance, aucune autorité sur la programmation du déverrouillage des portes. Néanmoins, elle avait apparemment utilisé plusieurs laboratoires pendant de longs moments, en particulier au milieu de la nuit. 

Soupçonnant une action secrète et potentiellement la création d'entraves pour ses plans, il chercha toutes les demandes et entrées correspondant au sujet des laboratoires utilisés par Emma et surtout après son passage. Plusieurs signalements avaient été rapporté notamment au sujet de la disparition de matériels et de produits. Il lu la liste en détails, il s'agissait de tubes à essais, seringues et diverses substances chimiques. Mais le plus alarmant pour lui était qu'Emma avait créé un dispositif qui lui permettait de tromper les circuits électroniques des serrures des laboratoires. Si il fonctionnait pour celles-ci alors il pourrait tromper toutes les autres serrures des autres pièces de l'hôpital car le modèle était identique. Cela la rendait encore plus dangereuse et il devait lui supprimer cet avantage.

Il compris, au vu de ses actions, que la blonde était trop proche de découvrir la vérité pour qu'il la laisse agir à sa guise même après la destruction des dossiers compromettants. Il devait l'empêcher de continuer, de manière définitive cette fois.

 

* * *

 

Killian la regarda partir, impuissant. Il aurait voulu la rattraper, la forcer à le regarder, à voir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger alors qu'elle se glissait par le passage dans la haie. Il savait qu'elle pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aimer, parce qu'elle était orpheline, et que personne n'avait voulu d'elle jusqu'à présent à cause de ce qu'elle était. Mais Killian la voulait, elle, son rire, son sourire, mais aussi ses démons.

La vérité le frappa et il resta debout sans bouger, le souffle coupé par la réalisation. Il aimait Emma Swan. Killian s'était admis à lui même qu'il ressentait des choses pour la jeune femme, de l'affection, de l'amitié, mais ce sentiment... c'était une toute autre affaire. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt. Killian ne pu empêcher la panique de s'insinuer en lui, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, il venait de le prouver, il n'était pas digne d'elle.

Il n'avait pas la force d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues, parce qu'il s'était juré de protéger Emma Swan, et que dans l'instant présent, il était celui dont il fallait la protéger. Il resta un long moment seul sans bouger, fixant le reflet de la lune dans le lac sans vraiment la voir, perdu dans ses pensée. Finalement, lorsque les première lueurs de l'aube apparurent, Killian se força à bouger et rentra à l’hôpital, le ventre noué par la culpabilité.

 

* * *

  
Au moment même ou Emma traversa la haie en laissant derrière elle un Killian dévasté, elle sut qu'elle avait mal réagit. Elle était trop fière pour faire demi tour, et ne se faisait pas confiance pour lui parler dans son état émotionnel actuel, mais bien qu'il l'avait poussée trop loin, elle savait que sa réaction était disproportionnée. La fatigue, l'attitude parfois désagréable de sa supérieure et la peur constante de voir quelque chose arriver à Killian n'avaient pas aidé.

Une fois de plus, Emma s'était cachée derrière ses murs, ceux qu'elle avait battit toute sa vie, toujours plus hauts, pour éloigner la peine et la douleur. Ces murs que Killian avait fragilisé sans le savoir, parce qu'au fil des nuits passées au lac, Emma avait développé une affection pour lui qu'elle refusait d'admettre. Elle avait aperçu une larme briller sur sa joue avant de passer sous la haie, et son cœur se serra, une vague de culpabilité l'envahit et elle frissonna malgré le douceur de la nuit.

Elle s'arrêta, se retournant vers la haie sans savoir quoi faire. Emma ne savait pas si elle était soulagée ou non que Killian ne l'ai pas suivie. Elle s'assit un peu à l'écart du passage sous la haie, le dos appuyé contre un arbre, les genoux contre le torse et la tête dans les mains, tentant de se calmer pour décider quoi faire tout en étant sûre de le voir si Killian décidait de partir. Elle resta plusieurs heures contre l'arbre, se sentant de plus en plus coupable de ne pas le voir ressortir et de ne pas trouver la force de dépasser ses murs pour retourner vers lui. Alors que l'aube se levait, il s'extirpa finalement de la haie, la tête baissée, sans voir qu'elle l'observait.

Emma se changea rapidement en arrivant, et appliqua autant de maquillage qu'elle pu pour cacher ses cernes, évitant ainsi une remarque désobligeante de Regina. Elle consulta la liste des patients qu'elle devait voir aujourd'hui et sourit lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle devait rendre visite à Marie-Margaret. Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de discuter depuis un moment, et Emma espérait qu'avoir une discussion avec la brune l'aiderai à chasser Killian de son esprit. _A qui comptes tu faire croire ça ?_ Lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Emma se secoua mentalement, bien que cela l'agace, il quittait rarement ses pensées dans la journée.

Fronçant les sourcils devant sa liste de patients, elle se demanda qui traitait Killian, étant donné qu'en dehors de Regina, Emma semblait être le seul docteur présent dans l'établissement. Il fallait définitivement qu'ils aient une discussion sérieuse.  Elle se demanda vaguement si la présence d'un seul docteur pour tant de patients était bien en accord avec la loi en se dirigeant vers le laboratoire n°1, situé non loin de sa chambre, pour effectuer les tests de routine hebdomadaires avant de commencer sa ronde.

Elle passa sa carte devant le lecteur tout en poussant la porte de l'épaule, les mains chargées par son sac et les échantillons à tester, mais celle-ci resta close. Emma, qui s'attendait à la voir pivoter, la heurta brutalement. Les échantillons et son sac lui échappèrent, et les fioles qu'elle devait tester se brisèrent sous le choc. Un juron lui échappa alors qu'elle constatait qu'elle allait devoir se changer de nouveau. Un des échantillons avait éclaboussé le bas de son pantalon d'une substance malodorante.  
  
« Miss Swan ? »  
  
Se massant l'épaule sans détourner le regard de la porte, Emma fit la grimace en prenant une grande respiration par le nez. Impossible de ne pas reconnaître le ton supérieur de Regina. La journée commençait parfaitement.

 

* * *

 

Killian faisait les cents pas dans sa cellule, les événements de la nuit se rejouant sans arrêt dans son esprit. Il savait qu'il avait dépassé les limites en parlant à Emma de cette façon. Il devait s'excuser, il en était conscient, mais il craignait de faire face à son rejet.

_Tu l'as cherché_ se dit-il, _Tu savais très bien qu'elle avait besoin d'espace, c'est toi qui l'as poussée au bord de ses murs._ Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il allait s'excuser, lui faire comprendre qu'il regrettait ses mots et ses actions. Si elle le repoussait, il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Exténué, tant physiquement que psychologiquement, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, fixant le plafond blanc de sa chambre. Il fallait que Killian dorme s'il voulait garder le contrôle de ses émotions lorsqu'il parlerait à Emma. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement.  


* * *

 

Alors qu'Emma signait le dernier exemplaire du formulaire d'autorisation d'accès aux laboratoire, sa montre sonna. Sachant qu'elle aurait une journée chargée, elle avait programmé une alarme pour ne pas laisser passer l'heure à laquelle elle devait se rendre au lac. Elle avait décidé dans la journée qu'elle y retournerait, et ferai face à ce que Killian aurait à lui dire. Ne voulant pas qu'il pense qu'elle ne viendrait pas, elle avait prévu à l'avance l'heure de son départ pour arriver au lac suffisamment tôt. Emma soupira, elle allait devoir retourner le formulaire à Regina, se rendre au lac et faire ses analyses en rentrant.

Curieusement, la nouvelle politique d'accès aux laboratoires semblait agacer Regina autant qu'elle. Emma se demanda d'où venaient les nouvelles directives, ayant toujours pensé que Mme Mills dirigeait seule l'établissement. Haussant les épaules, elle frappa trois coups discrets à la porte de la directrice.

 

Emma faisait les cents pas au bord du lac, frottant ses mains moites contre son pantalon. Elle attendait Killian depuis plusieurs heures, passant et repassant devant le tronc couché, tentant de rationaliser ses pensées. Elle en était arrivé au point d'espérer qu'il n'était pas venu parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu la voir, car l'alternative était qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, et Emma savait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas.

Pour la énième fois, elle consulta sa montre, et réalisa que s'il n'était pas venu jusqu'à présent, il ne viendrait probablement pas. De plus, il fallait encore qu'elle finisse ses analyses de routine au laboratoire. Songeant à la façon dont ses heures de sommeil s'étaient considérablement réduite ces derniers jours, Emma quitta le lac, un poids sur les épaules et l'estomac noué de ne pas avoir pu parler à Killian. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se coupa à la main contre une des ronces de la haie, elle regarda la blessure qui commençait à saigner et qui lui rappelait douloureusement sa première rencontre avec Killian. Elle essuya tristement sa main contre son pantalon et se dirigea vers l'hôpital.

 

* * *

 

Killian se réveilla en sursaut, et prit quelques secondes pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il avait fait un cauchemar, mais maintenant qu'il était éveillé, les détails lui échappaient. Il se leva d'un bond en voyant que la lune était déjà en train de redescendre dans le ciel.

Il avait dormit bien trop longtemps, alors qu'il aurait dû se trouver au lac avec Emma. Crochetant la serrure, il sortit en vitesse de sa chambre, se hâtant d'attraper son sweat au passage en se dirigeant vers le lac. Il ne restait que quelques heures avant l'aube, et Killian espéra qu'Emma serait au lac quand il y parviendrait. Il accéléra le pas, désireux d'atteindre sa destination au plus vite.

Il arriva au lac, et constata péniblement qu'il était seul. Emma était-elle venue ? Avait-elle pensé qu'il ne voulait plus la voir ? Malgré la fatigue accumulée de ces derniers jours, il s'en voulait d'avoir dormit aussi longtemps. Killian attendit un peu, puis repartit seul vers sa chambre, espérant qu'Emma n'était pas venu, qu'elle ne l'avait pas attendue seule en pensant qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle.

 

* * *

 

Emma déposa son sac sur son lit, et partit dans sa salle de bain se laver les mains, espérant que la terre qu'elle n'avait pas pu enlevé de sa blessure en rentrant de causerait pas à la plaie de s'infecter.

Elle pesta contre le nouveau savon de sa salle de bain, qui avait dû être rechargé par le personnel de ménage dans la journée, et qui piquait affreusement la plaie. Elle laissa échapper un grognement, Emma Swan ne se plaignait pas à cause d'un peu de savon sur une plaie, elle était plus forte que ça. Elle banda soigneusement sa main, décidant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de point de suture, se remémora malgré elle la façon dont Killian avait enveloppé sa main dans son écharpe lors de leur première rencontre.

Il lui semblait qu'il s'était passé une éternité depuis. Secouant la tête, Emma attrapa son sac et sa liste de patients qu'elle fourra dans son sac avant de s'allonger sur son lit, attendant l'heure de sa ronde sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

 

* * *

 

« Miss Swan vous m'écoutez ? »

Emma secoua la tête, et lança a Regina ce qu'elle espérait être un regard plein d'assurance.

« Oui, oui » lui dit-elle « les accès aux laboratoires, donc ? » demanda Emma.  
  
Regina la fixa d'un air suspicieux avant de poursuivre, énonçant les nouvelles réglementations d'accès. Emma n'écoutait pas un mot de ce que Regina disait, et se raidit alors qu'une autre vague de nausée l'envahit. Elle serra la mâchoire, tentant de ne rien laisser paraître aux yeux de sa supérieure. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque Mme Mills lui dit qu'elle pouvait disposer.

Emma n'avait rien mangé de particulier, et sachant qu'elle était au milieu de son cycle, se demanda d'où venaient ses soudaines nausées. Décidant d'aller respirer un peu d'air frais, elle aperçu Marie-Margaret dans les jardins, penchée sur un parterre de roses. Emma se dirigea vers elle, toujours heureuse de pouvoir converser avec la brune.  Après avoir longuement discuté dans les jardins, Marie-Margaret et Emma s'étaient dirigées vers la cafétéria, profitant de la journée peu chargée de cette dernière pour manger ensemble.  
  
« Tout va bien, Emma ? » Demanda Marie-Margaret.  
  
Emma força un sourire.  
  
« Oui, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Tu n'as rien mangé, tu te sens bien ? Tu es un peu pâle. » lui dit-elle d'un ton inquiet.  
  
« Tout va bien » répondit Emma, « c'est sûrement la fatigue. » dit-elle en souriant.  
  
Marie-Margaret hocha la tête.  
  
« Tu travailles trop. » lui dit-elle, un air réprobateur sur le visage.

Prétextant un dossier en retard, Emma sortit de la cafétéria et s'appuya sur le mur une fois arrivée dans sa chambre. Un mal de tête s'était ajouté à ses nausée. Fouillant dans ses affaires à la recherche d'un anti-grippal, Emma songea résolument qu'elle irait de nouveau au lac quand la nuit tomberai, grippe ou pas.

Emma signa le dernier dossier de patient de la journée et le rangea sur son étagère avec les autres, soulagée d'avoir fini tout ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle s'assit sur le bureau de la salle des archives, prise d'un léger vertige. Se massant les tempes, elle tenta de faire disparaître la sensation désagréable en se demandant comment elle avait pu contracter la grippe en cette saison.

Elle consulta sa montre, il était un peu tôt pour se rendre au lac, mais Emma décida d'y aller en marchant lentement, espérant que l'air frais du soir l'aiderai à se sentir mieux. Elle attrapa son sac, dont elle ne se séparait plus, et partit dans sa chambre chercher son manteau, frissonnant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. _Depuis quand fait-il si froid dans cet endroit?_ Songea-t-elle.

Emma soupira, elle avait encore prit le mauvais chemin. Elle ne se trompait jamais en allant au lac, et aurait pu parcourir le chemin les yeux fermés si on le lui avait demandé, mais ce soir, elle perdait tous ses repères.

Elle claquait des dents, et avait l'impression que l'air qu'elle respirait était glacé. Elle fut prise de vertiges et vomit contre un arbre. Sa douleur à la tête était de plus en plus insupportable. Elle resta appuyée contre l'arbre, ne sachant pas si ses jambes pourraient supporter son poids. Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux incontrôlable, qui renforça son mal de tête.

_Quelque chose ne vas pas_ se dit-elle, _même une forte grippe de fais pas ça. On dirait..._ la réalisation la frappa, _on dirait les symptômes décrits dans le dossier de Katheryn..._

Emma reconnu les symptômes et tenta de garder son calme. Depuis quand le poison circulait-il dans son organisme ? Elle eu beau chercher, Emma ne parvint pas à trouver le moment où l'on avait pu la mettre en contact avec le poison.

Étant donné l'avancée de la situation, Emma savait qu'il lui restait peu de temps avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Tentant de formuler une pensée rationnelle dans son esprit embrumé par la fièvre, Emma réalisa qu'elle était à mi-chemin du lac.

Pesant le pour et le contre, elle rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers l'hôpital, sachant que quelqu'un saurait quoi faire, et pourrait appeler les secours. Elle s'arrêta net. Sans savoir qui l'avait empoisonnée, elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne dans l'hôpital. Elle avait confiance en Marie-Margaret et David bien sûr, mais elle craignait de ne pas avoir la force d'aller jusqu'à une de leurs chambres, situées dans l'aile la plus éloignée de l'hôpital.

Il y avait une seule personne en qui elle avait totalement confiance. _Okay, Emma, c'est le moment de prendre une bouffée d'espoir._ Tournant les talons, Emma se dirigea vers le lac.

 

* * *

 

Killian passa sous la haie. Il avait pris garde cette fois d'arriver à l'heure, désirant trouver Emma pour s'excuser, espérant au fond de lui qu'elle pourrait lui pardonner. En se relevant, il vit que la lune était pleine, lui rappelant sa première rencontre avec Emma.

Il regarda autour en lui à la recherche de la jeune femme et se figea sur place. Il eu l'impression que ses poumons se vidaient de leur air et que quelqu'un lui versait un sceau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

Emma était allongée sur la rive, face contre terre, immobile. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !  
> Un chapitre divisé en deux aujourd'hui, toujours un peu de stress pour notre couple favoris ( CS :) ) et un dénouement heureux pour un deuxième.
> 
> Le prochain chapitre devrait sortir en fin de semaine prochaine, mais quelques délais peuvent malheureusement être à prévoir du fait de nos emplois du temps du moment.

Killian voulu crier son nom, mais ne pu emmètre qu'un grognement indistinct. Il couru vers elle, et se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et la secoua doucement.

« Emma... » l'appela-t-il.

Il écarta une mèche blonde qui cachait son visage, et sentit qu'elle était brûlante. La peur fit place à la panique, et Killian dû se forcer à respirer calmement pour se calmer. Réfléchissant rapidement, il retourna Emma sur le dos et l'appuya contre lui en essayant de lui retirer son manteau. Il devait absolument faire baisser sa fièvre, et en déterminer l'origine. Après quelques minutes d'efforts, il parvint à retirer son manteau à Emma, qu'il roula en boule, et y appuya la tête de la jeune femme.  
  
Il retira son écharpe et alla la plonger directement dans le lac, avant de l'essorer un peu et de la placer sur le front d'Emma, qui était d'une pâleur inquiétante. Il l'observa ensuite, soulevant ses vêtements à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure qui pourrait expliquer son état. Killian remarqua la main bandée de la jeune femme, retira le pansement et étouffa un cri de surprise mêlé d'horreur. Emma avait une plaie sur la paume, un halo noir, comme si de l'encre avait diffusé sous sa peau, entourait la blessure, remontant sur son poignet. Killian remonta la manche de la blouse bleu de la jeune femme, et dû se forcer à ne pas se laisser gagner par la panique. Les veines teintées de noir contrastaient avec la peau blanche de son bras jusqu'au niveau du coude, où la couleur devenait moins nette, pour finalement disparaître totalement.

_ Qu'était-il supposé faire ? _ Killian n'avait aucune idée de ce dont souffrait la jeune femme, et était seul avec elle. La panique l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, et il fixa le lac pour se calmer, caressant la main valide d'Emma d'un geste absent, l'implorant silencieusement de l'aider.  _ Réfléchis Killian, que ferait Emma à ta place ? _   
Il se leva d'un bond, et s'empara du sac besace qu'Emma prenait toujours avec elle depuis quelques temps et en vida le contenu dans l'herbe. Killian écarta les clés, la carte magnétique, le paquet de mouchoir et tous les objets qui lui seraient inutiles, et porta son attention sur une boîte transparente contenant des seringues, rangées dans des compartiments numérotés. Priant pour que son contenu lui soit d'une quelconque aide, il retourna la boîte. Emma y avait collé une grosse étiquette, sur laquelle elle avait écrit à la main. 

 

«  _ Antidote poisons principaux, une injection toutes les quatre heures » _

 

* * *

 

Regina rentra dans son bureau, fatiguée, elle avait passé une journée chargée. Entre le changement des codes de sécurité des portes de laboratoires qui avait été fait sans son accord, la santé de sa nouvelle docteure, elle ne savait pas à qui Mlle Swan pensait cacher le fait qu'elle était malade mais elle ne dupait personne, et finalement les autres problèmes quotidiens qui n'en étaient pas moins difficiles. Regina souhaitait simplement se détendre pour le reste de la soirée. Elle se dirigea vers une pièce adjointe à son bureau, un espace personnel qu'elle avait aménagé pour se reposer dans une ambiance plus chaleureuse que son bureau. En approchant de la porte de séparation, elle la trouva entre-ouverte et entendit du bruit venant de l'intérieur. Elle attrapa instinctivement ce qui se trouvait à sa portée et se retrouva à tenir une statuette en métal pour sa protection. Elle pensa d'abord à une personne qui s'était introduite dans son bureau mais relativisa et se rappela que des animaux comme des raton-laveurs s'étaient introduits dans le bâtiment auparavant, et que ces bestioles savaient ouvrir les portes.

Regina rentra silencieusement dans la pièce, un paravent bloquait la vue sur le reste de la salle. C'était une pièce toute en longueur composée d'un canapé, d'une table, d'étagères et d'une plante verte à côté de la fenêtre. Près de l'entrée, il y avait un secrétaire, transformé en meuble à alcool, sur lequel était posée une bouteille non ouverte de champagne et il manquait deux verres. Les animaux ne buvant pas d'alcool, Regina avait la confirmation que son intrus était un humain. Toujours prudente elle passa la tête derrière le paravent et découvrir Robin installé confortablement dans le canapé, les bras sur le dossier. Rassurée, elle se détendit et s'avança vers lui prête à le réprimander pour non seulement s'être introduit dans son bureau mais aussi avoir bu de l'alcool alors qu'il était sous traitement médical. Mais Robin se retourna vers elle, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres quand il la reconnu et Regina oublia un peu sa colère, attendrie par son sourire.

« Reginaaa tu m'avais caché avoir de si bonne réserve d'alcool. » lui dit-il en agitant la bouteille qu'il tenait dans une main devant son visage. L'autre tenait un verre à moitié remplis.

« C'est pour éviter des situations comme celle-ci où des patients se retrouveraient alcoolisés alors qu'ils sont sous traitement médical .» répondit-elle en lui prenant la bouteille des mains. « Whisky. Je vois que tes goûts n'ont pas changé. » avec un sourire appréciateur sur le choix du breuvage.

« Un verre ? » lui demanda Robin en lui tendant le deuxième verre manquant, avec un haussement de sourcil invitant.

Regina trouva l'offre tentante après la difficile journée qu'elle avait eu. Et Robin semblait plus vivant qu'elle ne l'avait vu depuis son réveil, sa joie étant probablement dû à la quantité de whisky qu'il avait bu avant qu'elle n'arrive. Elle savait qu'il possédait une certaine endurance à l'alcool mais il avait bu environ la moitié de la bouteille à lui tout seul, et Regina jugea que c'était suffisant pour lui mais pas pour elle. Elle pris place à ses côtés et rempli le second verres avant de le vider cul-sec.

« Mieux n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hum j'en avais besoin en effet. »

« Tu as l'air lessivé, tu veux en parler ? » proposa Robin mais il n'était pas sur de pouvoir l'écouter et répondre correctement. Il ressentait les effets du whisky et pouvait lui même dire qu'il était partiellement hors-jeux.

« Avec toi dans cet état ? Monsieur je me soûle en cachette ? »

« Ah eh ! Je suis venu te voir et j'ai vu ma boisson préférée, ça fait cinq ans que je n'en avais pas bu. Tu ne peux pas me le reprocher, tu n'avais qu'a être dans ton bureau en premier lieu. »

Regina ne répondit pas, elle fit tourner sa boisson dans son verre et l'observa. Ses yeux verts brillait de joie, un sourire découvrait entièrement ses dents, ses muscles étaient détendus, l'image parfaite d'un homme heureux. L'homme qu'il était avant et qu'il redevenait maintenant. Heureuse, elle continua à boire et se pris au jeu de conversation de Robin.

« Oh vraiment ? Je pensais que c'était de culture commune qu'il fallait prendre rendez-vous pour parler à un directeur. »

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelque temps, retrouvant leur interaction d'autrefois.

 

* * *

 

Killian contempla la boîte quelques instants, avant de prendre sa décision. S'il pouvait aider Emma, il ferait tout son possible pour le faire. _Même si le remède n'était pas le bon, un antidote ne ferait pas de dommage supplémentaire, n'est-ce pas ?_  
Il ouvrit la boîte et s'empara de la seringue de l'emplacement n°1 et s'approcha d'Emma, toujours étendue sur le dos dans l'herbe, immobile. Il hésita, puis attrapa le bras dans lequel le poison était en train de se répandre, enfonça doucement l'aiguille dans le creux du coude d'Emma et lui injecta le contenu de la seringue. Il s'assit en silence dans l'herbe et replaça la seringue vide dans la boîte.

Une injection toutes les quatre heures. La boîte contenait sept seringues identiques, dont Killian devrait injecter le contenu à Emma toutes les quatre heures. Il ferma les yeux et soupira, s'il voulait respecter les indications de la boîte, il devrait rester au lac toute la journée. Il connaissait les heures de rondes du gardien par cœur, peut-être pourrait-il faire des aller-retours réguliers entre le lac et sa chambre pour y être présent lors des contrôles ? Killian secoua la tête, et se passa la main dans les cheveux. L'idée même de laisser Emma seule dans cet état lui paraissait inimaginable. Qu'adviendrait-il si le gardien trouvait la chambre vide durant sa ronde ? Lanceraient-ils une équipe de recherche ? Même si c'était le cas, il leur serait presque impossible de localiser le lac, et Killian n'avait laissé aucune trace de son passage lorsqu'il était venu. Il pria pour qu'Emma ait fait de même.

Que ferait Killian une fois qu'Emma irait mieux ? Il ne pourrait jamais retourner d'où il venait. Il tourna son regard vers la jeune femme, son visage pâle contrastant avec l'herbe qui paraissait presque noire à la lumière de la lune. Mais que ferait-il sans Emma ? Il revit les rires, les moments de complicité, de doutes, de faiblesse de chacun, de disputes mais aussi de confiance, tous les moments où ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Il s'approcha d'elle, prit sa main indemne dans la sienne, et se prépara à une longue période de veille. 

 

* * *

 

Ils finirent par, eh bien, finir la bouteille de whisky, amenant un Robin encore plus saoul et une Regina plus détendue. Elle se leva du canapé pour ramener la bouteille vide et les verres sur le secrétaire, et Robin en profita pour s'étaler de toute sa taille sur le meuble, posant sa tête près de la place que Regina venait de libérer. Robin était le type de personne qui n'avait plus de filtres pour ce qu'elles disaient quand leur organisme était saturé d'alcool. Heureusement ou non pour lui, ce qu'il disait était généralement incompréhensible dû aux effets de la boisson sur son corps. Mais Regina trouvait cela amusant d'essayer de deviner ce qu'il marmonnait, c'est pour cela que lorsque qu'elle entendit Robin murmurer sur le canapé, elle s'approcha de lui, curieuse, pour mieux l'entendre. 

« Je t'aime » murmurait-il.

Regina se figea, tout l'effet de légèreté apporté par l'alcool disparut à l'instant où elle entendit ces mots. Le monde s'effaça pour se focaliser uniquement sur Robin et ses actions, qui continua sa litanie. Son pouls s'accéléra par anticipation mais aussi par peur. Elle voulait savoir qui Robin aimait mais elle était inquiète et un peu effrayée d'apprendre que ce n'était pas elle, qu'elle ne pourrait pas être avec lui, qu'elle allait devoir abandonner. Elle ne souhaitait pas devoir subir ce rejet de la part de Robin et souffrir en silence car Regina ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'elle l'aimait, hésitant a changer leur relation au risque de la perdre complètement. 

Mais par dessus tout Regina ne voulait que son bonheur alors elle mis de côté ses peurs et repris sa place sur le canapé. Elle l'appela doucement pour attirer son attention et quand elle l'eut lui demanda la plus simple mais la plus dangereuse des questions : « Qui aimes-tu Robin ? »

Bataillant pour garder les yeux ouverts, il répondit « La forêt … le noir … les étoiles ». 

« Ce ne sont pas des personnes Robin. » lui fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire indulgent.

« humm » fit-il en se tortillant pour trouver une position confortable pour dormir. Il décida que les coussins du canapé n'était pas assez confortable et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Regina, la surprenant. Il bougea légèrement pour s'installer puis se détendit et laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

Regina n'eut pas la force de le faire partir alors elle le laissa faire. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, appréciant leur texture. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, appréciant l'instant. Regina se résignait à ne pas connaître la réponse à sa question quand Robin se redressa soudainement, sortant de son sommeil, une expression paniquée sur son visage. 

 

POV Robin :

Il avait impression qu'il n'avait pas répondu à une question importante, la plus importante de sa vie. Mais son cerveau embrumé n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir ce qui doubla sa panique. Il regarda autour de lui cherchant à trouver des indices pour l'aider à se rappeler puis il vit Regina. Son regard resta fixé sur son visage, son cerveau se vida de toutes pensées ne pouvant se focaliser uniquement sur sa beauté malgré son expression préoccupée, et sans aucun contrôle, ni réflexion préalable, il laissa parler son cœur. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui avoua, plus précisément essaya de lui avouer. Il n'avait pas dessaoulé en dix minutes et les premier mots qu'il prononça furent inintelligibles «  bkjs fichu Shérif, nbku ezfle ». Puis il laissa ses vrais sentiments prendre le dessus et déclara clairement « Regina, je t'aime. Depuis toujours. ». 

Son impression de panique disparut instantanément et il sentis son cœur se libérer d'un poids qu'il gardait en lui depuis trop longtemps. Rassuré et heureux de lui avoir finalement dit, il l'embrassa et se rendormis aussi sec, toujours allongé sur ses genoux. 

 

POV Regina :

Regina fut surprise par le brusque mouvement de panique de Robin, elle le regarda un instant et avant qu'elle n'eut pu agir pour le rassurer, il se tourna vers elle. Il avait le même regard qu'il lui envoyé parfois quand il la regardait à la dérobée, quand il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas la regarder. Un regard qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Elle admira la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux et cette fois il y avait une flamme de détermination qui la complétait. Avant qu'elle n’eut pu parler pour commenter les marmonnements sans sens de Robin, il lui fit sa déclaration d'amour. Son cœur rata un battement, son cerveau se figea, il n'y avait plus que ces mots qui tournaient dans son esprit. Puis il l'embrassa, se reprenant, elle lui rendis son baiser essayant de lui transmettre son amour, sa réponse, qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à énoncer à haute voix. Le baiser se finit et Robin se rendormit un sourire heureux sur les lèvres pendant que Regina prenait la mesure de cet instant.

Elle avait embrassé Robin, il lui avait dit qu'elle était celle qu'il aimait, elle. Un sourire éblouissant se forma sur son visage à la réalisation que leur amour était réciproque et que finalement ils étaient ensemble, en couple, amoureux, heureux.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selon vous, qui a empoisonné Emma, et comment ?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à tous !  
> Mon amie a écris ce chapitre seule (avec moi en rôle de beta et de donneuse de quelques idées mais bon... ). Elle est bien plus fan du CS que moi et il lui a demandé pas mal de travail, plus que jamais, nous aimerions donc connaître vos impressions sur celui-ci :)

Blanc. C'est tout ce qu'elle vit. Une douleur, insupportable. L'impression qu'on lui coupait le bras avec un poignard chauffé à blanc.  
Des bruits, étouffés. Des voix, nombreuses, qui parlaient en même temps. Ce qu'elles disaient ? Impossible à déterminer. Mais une, plus forte que les autres, plus grave aussi, disait son nom, la rassurait.

« Emma...Emma...Emma... ».  
  
Puis du noir, encore.

 

* * *

 

Killian luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. L'adrénaline avait laissé place à la fatigue, mais surtout au stress, à la peur et à l'attente. Il vérifiait régulièrement l'heure sur la montre qu'Emma portait au poignet, s'assurant de respecter les heures d'injection à la lettre. Killian lâchait seulement sa main lorsque la sienne s'engourdissait, où qu'il devait boire ou manger. Heureusement, il avait trouvé quelques provisions dans le sac d'Emma, qui lui permettraient de tenir jusqu'à la fin des injection, et qu'il pourrait partager avec elle quand elle reprendrait connaissance. Malgré la peur qui lui nouait le ventre, la boîte de seringues était son seul espoir, et il faisait confiance à la jeune blonde pour avoir créé un antidote suffisamment efficace pour venir à bout du mal qui la rongeait.

Killian remonta la manche d'Emma, et serra la mâchoire. Le poison avait apparemment progressé et les veines d'Emma étaient noires jusqu'à la moitié de son bras. Il soupira et attrapa la boîte de seringues, l'ouvrit avec précaution et se saisit du deuxième tube. Killian contempla la peau déjà bleuie à l'endroit où il avait piqué Emma la première fois.  
  
« Pardon... » murmura-t-il, sans savoir si c'était pour le bleu, ou pour le reste.  
  
Il enfonça doucement la deuxième aiguille dans le bras d'Emma, et sentit les muscles se contracter lorsqu'il lui injecta son contenu. Il prit délicatement sa main blessée dans la sienne et murmura son nom, comme une prière.  
  
« Emma...Emma...Emma... »

 

* * *

 

Elle sentait une main qui tenait la sienne. Chaude, rassurante. Mais rien dans l'autre main. Aucune sensation. Impossible de bouger. La panique commença à s'insinuer en elle. La main quitta la sienne, et elle la sentit sur sa joue.  
  
Les ténèbres, à nouveau.

 

* * *

 

Killian fixa l'horizon avec anxiété. Le ciel s'éclaircissait déjà peu à peu au niveau de la cime des arbres, dans la forêt qui bordait le lac. Il venait d'injecter sa troisième dose à Emma, et la progression du poison dans son bras semblait s'être stabilisée au niveau de l'épaule, au dessus du cœur. Il passa inconsciemment sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'horizon, se demandant à quel moment le gardien rentrerait dans sa chambre pour la trouver vide. Comprendraient-ils qu'il s'échappait depuis longtemps déjà ?

La cellule était le seul endroit où il avait vécu dans cet hôpital, même s'il haïssait cet endroit, il avait pourtant fait partie de son quotidien. Il savait que sa décision de ne pas rentrer au levé du jour allait radicalement changer les choses, sûrement pour toujours. Il n'avait aucune raison de regretter sa cellule. Le soleil éclairait à présent la surface du lac d'une lumière pâle, une légère brume s’échappait de la forêt un peu plus loin et Killian se sourit à lui même, s'il était avec Emma, son avenir ne pourrait être que meilleur que ce qu'il avait connu. Il se tourna vers elle, inquiet de voir son visage toujours pâle à la lumière de l'aube. Une nouvelle fois, une vague de panique l'envahit, l'idée même de perdre Emma lui était insupportable.

Il se força à se calmer et se leva, vérifia l'avancée du poison dans le bras de la jeune femme et ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Les marques noires avaient régressé, faiblement certes, mais le poison semblait vouloir quitter le corps d'Emma.

 

* * *

 

Elle sentit l'air frais sur son visage, qui lui fit du bien. Elle sentait l'herbe humide sous ses mains, l'odeur du lac, et celle, plus ténue, de Killian. Elle ouvrit les yeux, vit le ciel bleu et fut éblouie par la lumière du jour. Un mouvement sur la gauche attira son regard. Killian. Elle voulu se redresser sur les coudes, mais des tâches noires obscurcirent sa vision, et elle fut prise d'une violente nausée. Elle sentit le sang battre dans ses tempes. Elle entendit sa voix, lointaine, avant de sombrer.  
  
« Emma ?.. »

 

* * *

 

« Shhhh... » Killian injectait le contenu de la cinquième seringue à Emma, qui recula instinctivement lorsqu'il enfonça l'aiguille dans son bras.

Emma relâcha un peu la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la main de Killian, qu'elle tenait fermement dans la sienne depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il après avoir retiré l'aiguille et essuyé le sang qui perlait à l'endroit où il l'avait plantée.  
  
Emma hocha la tête, le regard fixé sur un point imprécis au loin. Il vit la peur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il se leva et lâcha sa main.

Killian rangea la seringue vide avec les autres, ferma la boîte qu'il glissa délicatement dans le sac d'Emma et s'assit derrière elle, posa ses mains sur sa taille et l'attira un peu vers lui, pour que la jeune femme puisse appuyer son dos contre son torse. Il ajusta ses bras autour d'elle, et la sentit se détendre contre lui.

« Je ne vais nulle part » murmura-t-il dans l'oreille d'Emma.

« Je sais » dit-elle, tellement bas que Killian se demanda s'il l'avait imaginé.

 

* * *

 

Emma se réveilla dans les bras de Killian, pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours, et avant que son esprit embrumé ne prenne le pas sur son cœur, elle se demanda à quoi sa vie ressemblerait si elle ouvrait les yeux de cette façon tous les matins. Elle le sentit bouger derrière elle et ouvrit les yeux en sentant qu'il retirait son bras droit, qui la tenait doucement contre lui.

« Désolé » lui dit-elle, voyant qu'elle était réveillée, « c'est l'heure de la dernière seringue. » ajouta-t-il.  
  
Cette fois, Emma sentit à peine l'aiguille dans le creux de son bras.  
  
« Tu t'améliores » lui dit-elle d'un ton espiègle.  
  
« Merci, Killian. » ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement.  
  
Elle prit sa main dans la sienne lorsqu'il eut replacé la seringue vide dans la boîte, toujours appuyée contre son torse.

« Tu devrais dormir » dit-il d'un air inquiet.  
  
Emma lui sourit.  
  
« J'ai déjà dormis suffisamment longtemps » répondit-elle.

Elle s'écarta un peu, et tourna la tête pour voir son visage. Il était épuisé, mais heureux. Il lui rendit son sourire, mais elle sentait que quelque chose de plus le préoccupait.  
  
« Killian, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.  
  
« Rien, rien, je suis juste soulagé que tu ailles mieux. » murmura-t-il, presque en chuchotant.  
  
Emma se retourna complètement pour lui faire face, prit sa main dans la sienne et attendit qu'il la regarde, mais Killian gardait les yeux résolument fixés au sol.  
  
« Killian... » murmura-t-elle, serrant un peu sa main pour être certaine d'avoir son attention, « parle moi... ».  
  
Il leva finalement les yeux vers elle, et Emma vit les émotions qui passaient dans les iris bleus de Killian. Soulagement, hésitation, tendresse, affection, et quelque chose de plus, qu'Emma espérait ne pas avoir imaginé. Elle lui fit un sourire qu'elle voulait encourageant.

« Emma, je... » commença-t-il et elle put lire la souffrance dans ses traits. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant qu'Emma ne l'attire vers elle, posant son menton sur son épaule, lâchant une de ses mains pour la poser sur la nuque de Killian. Il laissa échapper un soupir avant de de recommencer à parler.  
« Emma, il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dis... je... je ne sais pas par où commencer. »

Emma avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais réalisa qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Peu importe ce qu'il lui avait caché, elle savait qu'il ne ferait rien pour la blesser, et c'était l'essentiel. Elle remonta sa main sur la nuque de Killian, et la passa doucement dans ses cheveux.

« Il y a une raison au fait que je ne suis au lac que la nuit. » dit-il après un moment.  
  
« Je pensais que personne ne viendrait ici, et pendant longtemps, j'ai été le seul à connaître l'existence de cet endroit. »  
  
Il fit une pause, puis poursuivi.  
  
« Je... » il hésita avant de continuer « Je ne suis pas supposé être ici. Je ne suis pas supposé sortir de ma chambre. »  
  
Emma se recula légèrement, mais ne retira pas ses mains.  
  
« On t'as placé en isolement ? » demanda-t-elle, la surprise et le choc audible dans son ton.  
  
« Je sors chaque nuit pour venir ici, et je rentre toujours avant que le gardien ne note mon absence... » ajouta-t-il, un peu honteux.

« Un gardien ? On... on t'enferme ? Oh, Killian... » sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, et elle posa ses deux mains à plat dans le dos de Killian, le serrant contre elle alors qu'elle tentait de digérer l'information. Cela expliquait le fait qu'il ne faisait pas partie de sa liste de patients habituels. Y avait-il d'autres cas comme le sien, de patients enfermés seuls dans l'hôpital ? Il passa ses mains dans le dos d'Emma, et posa sa joue sur son épaule alors qu'elle traçait lentement des cercles dans son dos avec le plat de sa main.  
  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, la douleur toujours présente dans sa voix.  
  
« J'y ai longtemps réfléchis, et je ne vois qu'une seule explication, même si je n'en ai jamais eu la confirmation. » dit-il en relevant la tête.  
  
« Il y a longtemps, je vivais avec mon frère Liam dans un petit appartement en centre ville. Liam était marin, et je venais d'obtenir mon diplôme à l'école d'officier. J'ai dû passer une dernière visite médicale avant d'embarquer pour la première fois en tant que jeune diplômé, et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Milah. C'était la nouvelle infirmière du centre, et nous sommes vite devenus amis. »  
  
Il fit une pause, apparemment perdu dans ses souvenir, avant de continuer.

« Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, et j'appréciais passer du temps avec Milah. Elle était mariée à un homme riche, insipide et cruel, avec lequel elle restait par obligation.

Elle a peu à peu passé plus de temps avec moi qu'avec lui, et il a fini par l'apprendre. Un jour, il nous a vu tous les deux dans la rue, et a confronté Milah sur ses sentiments. J'ai été surpris de constater qu'elle avait développé plus que de l'amitié à mon égard sans que ses sentiments ne soient partagés, et sans que je n'en ai eu conscience. Elle lui a dit qu'elle ne lui devait rien, et qu'elle l'aurai aimé s'il avait fait attention à elle, le ton est monté, et il lui a rappelé toutes les choses qu'elle avait obtenu grâce à lui, tout le respect qu'elle lui devait. Je me souviens encore du regard qu'il nous a lancés avant de tourner les talons. Ils sont partis chacun de leur côté, et c'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu Milah. »

Il marqua une nouvelle pause.  
  
« J'ai appris quelques temps plus tard qu'elle s'était suicidée en prenant du poison, mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle n'aurait jamais agit comme cela. Je l'ai bien connue, et au delà de sa vie conjugale, Milah aimait vivre, elle voyait la beauté en chaque chose, et chaque jour était pour elle un nouveau cadeau, je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ai mis fin à ses jours de cette façon. »

Il soupira avant de poursuivre.

« Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que, même si je n'ai jamais voulu cela, j'avais une part de responsabilité dans ce qui était arrivé. J'ai embarqué dans le premier bateau qui partait du port cette semaine là, j'ai seulement écris une lettre à Liam, qui était toujours en mer, pour lui dire que je serai de retour six mois plus tard. Il était de toute façon ma seule famille, j'étais à nouveau seul et il n' y avait personne à terre à qui je manquerais. Je suis rentré en m'attendant à trouver Liam chez nous, mais l'appartement était vide, et quelqu'un avait seulement glissé une lettre sous la porte, m'informant que le navire de mon frère avait coulé deux mois plus tôt et qu'aucun des membres d'équipage n'avait survécu au naufrage. »

Emma essuya la larme qui coulait silencieusement sur sa joue, et attendit sans bruit qu'il poursuive. Elle sentait la douleur dans sa voix, même s'il avait perdu son frère plusieurs années plus tôt. Killian passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Emma, cherchant le courage de terminer son récit.  
  
« J'ai cherché à connaître les circonstances du naufrage, mais les rapports étaient contradictoires, et l'affaire a été rapidement étouffée dans la presse. J'ai longtemps repensé à la mort de Liam, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle est liée du façon où d'une autre à celle de Milah, étant toutes deux survenues à quelques mois d’intervalle, dans des circonstances similairement imprécises. J'étais presque certain que son mari n'était pas étranger à la mort de Milah, sans avoir aucune preuve. Avant que j'ai pu en trouver, et faire le lien avec la mort de Liam, j'ai été interné ici, et enfermé dans une cellule sans contact avec l'extérieur. »

« J'ai fini par mémoriser les heures de rondes du gardien, et par trouver un moyen de sortir de ma chambre. Je pouvais, chaque nuit, m'échapper un peu, tant que je prenais garde à rentrer avant le levé du jour. J'ai trouvé le lac en suivant la source située plus loin dans le domaine à travers la forêt sur une longue distance, et j'ai commencé à y venir toutes les nuits. Je pensais l'endroit suffisamment isolé pour ne jamais y croiser personne, surtout au milieu de la nuit. »  
  
Emma recula pour voir son visage, et vit qu'il lui souriait. Il semblait amusé par le fait que, par le plus grand des hasards, Emma ait trouvé le chemin du lac. Elle regarda le lac, et vit les lumières rouges du coucher de soleil à sa surface. Killian avait passé la journée avec elle. Pour la première fois, il n'était pas retourné dans sa cellule au levé du jour. Elle se tourna vers lui, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Killian. Elle vit dans ces iris qu'elle aimait tant, tantôt bleus comme le ciel, tantôt grisés comme la mer pendant une tempête, qu'il ne regrettait rien. Ce jour là, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, comme la mer lorsqu'elle est calme après la tempête, sans la moindre vague, et Emma s'y perdit.

Elle réalisa ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour elle. Même si elle n'était pas idéale, il avait renoncé à la vie qu'il connaissait pour elle. Emma s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance, alors qu'il avait déjà prouvé depuis longtemps qu'il était différent. Elle ferma les yeux et se souvint d'un dialogue qui l'avait marquée dans un livre qu'elle avait lu lorsqu'elle était enfant. _« J'irai au bout du monde pour elle, ou du temps... » « Et elle pour vous, j'imagine ? » « … Je ne sais pas. »_

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Killian, ses défauts et ses qualités, les erreurs qu'il avait faite, et celles qu'il ferait sûrement, mais aussi ce qu'il était prêt à entreprendre pour se racheter. Elle vit deux iris de la couleur de la mer lorsqu'elle est calme après la tempête, et l'embrassa. Elle ferma les yeux, et savoura la façon dont leurs lèvres bougeaient d'un même mouvement, comme si elles étaient faites pour se rencontrer. Emma posa sa main droite sur la joue de Killian, et la gauche à l'arrière de sa tête. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Killian appuya son front sur celui d'Emma, inspirant lorsqu'elle expirait. Il irait au bout du monde pour elle, il le savait.  
  
« Moi aussi » murmura-t-elle, et il sourit.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les posts seront plus espacés ( environ toutes les deux semaines ) mais nous continuons à écrire.  
> Un chapitre un peu plus long qui suit directement le précédent et introduit aussi une bromance que nous apprécions beaucoup.
> 
> Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire !

« Moi aussi » murmura Emma en ouvrant les yeux, et vit que Killian souriait. Elle souri à son tour. Comment avait-elle réussi à lui résister si longtemps ? Elle avait l'impression que ses yeux étaient nés pour plonger dans ceux de Killian, ses lèvres pour rencontrer les siennes, et sa main pour tenir dans celle de celui qui avait patiemment escaladé les murs qui entouraient son cœur. Emma attendait la peur, la méfiance, et l'habituelle envie de fuir en laissant finalement Killian arriver à un point où il pouvait lui faire du mal, mais rien ne vint. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'assimiler tout ce qui l'entourait. Le front de Killian, appuyé contre le sien, le léger bruit des vagues qui rencontraient la berge du lac, celui d'une chouette au loin, le souffle de Killian qui caressait ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il expirait. Le moment était parfait.

Killian écarta une mèche blonde qui tombait dans les yeux d'Emma avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Elle avait bouleversé son monde, sa vision des choses et ses priorité, et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Elle sentait la vanille et lui rappelait l'un des derniers moments de bonheur qu'il avait vécu avant d'être enfermé, lors d'une escale à bord du bateau sur lequel il s'était engagé, sur une île paradisiaque. Il réalisa à quel point il avait eu peur, peur de la perdre, de ne plus voir son sourire, entendre son rire, voir ses cheveux voler au vent ou sentir son odeur de vanille. Il l'aimait, pour ce qu'elle était, et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment personne ne l'avait fait avant lui.

« Emma... » murmura-t-il. 

« Mmm.. ? » répondit-elle, le son de sa voix étouffé contre l'épaule de Killian.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Emma n'était pas prête, pour rien au monde il ne voudrait qu'elle fasse demi-tour maintenant. Il la senti reculer, et elle le fixait d'un air préoccupé lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

« Killian, tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête de côté.

« Je... j'ai cru ne jamais te voir sourire à nouveau » dit-il en baissant les yeux. Il savait que lui dire ça était déjà un grand pas, et c'était le plus grand qu'il serait prêt à faire ce soir-là.

Il senti les deux mains d'Emma se poser sur ses joues et il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle le regardait différemment, l'affection et la tendresse qu'elle avait cherché à cacher jusqu'à maintenant bien présents. Il ne résista pas, parce qu'il savait que ce soir-là, il en avait le droit, et l'embrassa. Il frôla juste ses lèvres avec les siennes, ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par l'odeur de vanille qu'il aimait tant.

 

* * *

 

Après une journée et deux nuits d'absence, Emma retourna finalement à l'hôpital. Elle décida de revenir le matin tôt pour reprendre son travail par une ronde de surveillance et savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence. Les patients étaient de véritables commères. Bien sûr, elle était inquiète de leur réaction et de sa rencontre avec Mlle Mills, qui elle le savait, allait la réprimander et probablement appliquer des sanctions.

En changeant de tenue, elle réfléchit à une excuse valable pour son départ mais elle n'en trouva pas. Toutes celles qui lui venaient à l'esprit semblaient bancales ou simplement non réalistes. S'être perdue dans le domaine ? Être sortie pour aller en ville et avoir été bloquée ? Avoir une urgence familiale ? Non rien ne fonctionnait. Révéler qu'elle avait été empoisonnée ? Cela ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention de son meurtrier. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus dire la vérité et risquer de mentionner Killian. Abattue, elle sortie des vestiaires pour commencer sa ronde.

Après avoir visité quelques chambres, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique de talons aiguilles qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à sa supérieure. Elle avait esquivé les questions des patients avec l'excuse de la vie privée mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la même chose. Tendue, elle se retourna, prête à affronter sa colère, mais Mme Mills lui passa devant sans lui accorder un regard. Emma se demanda pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas vue, alors qu'elle était pratiquement sur son chemin. Avait-elle raté une convocation ? Ou un événement grave été arrivé et nécessitait l'attention et le temps de la directrice ? Elle sentit son cœur s’accélérer, et si le gardien de Killian avait lancé une alerte pour signaler sa disparition ?

Dans sa panique, elle ne vit pas Mme Mills faire demi-tour et s'arrêter devant elle, mais elle l'entendit l'interpeller : « Mlle Swan, je vois que vous êtes rétablie. »  
  
Emma hésita, sans savoir comment réagir. « Hum Oui. Je vais mieux. » répondit-elle prudemment.

« Je peux comprendre que la maladie peut frapper à des moments inattendus mais vous auriez pu m'informer de votre état vous même. Vous avez de la chance que Mlle French m'ait prévenu de votre indisponibilité et ai accepté de vous remplacer pendant vos jours de repos. Sinon vous auriez été sanctionnée pour faute professionnelle grave. »

« Je vois. » acquiesça Emma avec surprise, elle ne savait pas que Belle l'avait couverte mais n'allait pas donner une raison à sa supérieure de la critiquer, à juste titre cette fois, pour sa conduite.

« Il en va de même pour la reprise du travail. Je ne serai pas aussi compréhensive la prochaine fois. » conclu Regina, avant de partir.

Emma se détourna elle aussi pour continuer sa ronde, mais l'information que Regina venait de lui révéler ne la quittait plus. Pourquoi Belle l'avait-elle aidée ? Voulait-elle quelque chose en échange ? N'avait-elle pas abandonné après avoir été découverte en flagrant délit de fouille ?

 

* * *

 

Gold marchait dans les couloirs déserts de l'hôpital, à cette heure-ci les patients étaient soit en salle de détente, soit dans leurs chambres. Il traversa l'aile en inspectant les murs et les portes pour vérifier si des changements devaient être effectués. Il s'arrêta soudain, ayant entendu des bruits de pas se diriger dans sa direction. Ne voulant pas se faire voir et risquer de compromettre son plan, il ouvrit la porte la plus proche et entra dans la pièce.

C'était un placard ménager, remplis de balais et de serpillières. Il les poussa brusquement dans un coin pour pouvoir fermer la porte correctement. La porte se ferma au moment-même où la personne arrivait. Tendu et respirant doucement pour ne pas attirer son attention, il attendit que cette personne le dépasse avant d’entrebâiller un des battants du placard.

Il passa la tête hors du meuble pour essayer d'identifier la personne qui avait réussit à passer outre ses prédictions. Il devait en effet être seul dans cette partie du bâtiment. Il vit une chevelure blonde, une silhouette féminine, une tenue bleu avec une blouse bleue et des baskets blanches. Il déglutit difficilement, il était pourtant sûr d'avoir éliminé cette personne.

Il sortit complètement du placard et commença à la suivre, voulant la preuve de ce qu'il voyait. En s'approchant doucement, il l'entendit marmonner à elle même et reconnu cette voix. Il se tenait bien derrière Emma Swan.

Le sang battit soudainement dans ses tempes de frustration et de colère. Son plan avait échoué.

Il oublia Emma pour prendre un autre couloir, couloir qui le conduirait vers son bureau. Là, il pourrait réfléchir à une nouvelle initiative.

Gold enfonça la lourde poignée de la porte noire de son bureau, s'engouffra à l'intérieur et referma brutalement la porte derrière lui, faisant trembler les murs de la pièce. Un cadre se décrocha, s'écrasant au sol en précipitant une pluie de verre sur le parquet sombre.Il contourna les débris qui roulaient encore au sol et s'approcha de la grande armoire dans laquelle il stockait ses fioles et bocaux soigneusement étiquetés.

Certains contenaient des substances colorées, d'autres un simple cheveux, un fil d'or ou une pierre. Des objets informes flottaient dans les contenants placés plus en hauteur, auxquels on accédait grâce à un échelle de bois. Une grenouille d'un bleu étonnant nageait dans un liquide ambré, à côté de ce qui ressemblait à un cœur humain.

Gold écarta quelques fioles du revers de la main, et passa le bras dans l'armoire, ouvrant un trappe presque invisible dans le fond du meuble, il en retira une petite bouteille fermée par un bouchon de liège. Le liquide qu'elle contenait était noir et visqueux. Il contempla la petite étiquette qu'il avait apposé sur la bouteille.

_Dreamshade_

Il reposa la petite bouteille violemment, et elle roula sur le meuble pour finir sa course dans la petite trape dans laquelle Gold l'avait rangée en premier lieu. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, les doigts crispés sur le pommeau de sa canne.

Emma Swan était vivante.

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il l'avait observée, vue pâlir, faiblir. Elle ne pouvait pas être en vie.

Le pommeau de la canne heurta le grand sablier en verre qui trônait sur le bureau de Gold. L'objet se brisa sous le choc, répandant des morceaux de verre sur le bureau, envoyant rouler au sol le sable rouge contenu dans la partie basse du sablier.

Emma Swan le paierai cher, il s'assurerait qu'elle souffre, il trouverai un point de pression. Il n'était plus question de l'éliminer, il voulait voir sa douleur avant.

Gold balaya de la main les documents posés sur son bureau, les envoyant au sol, précipitant la plaque dorée qui portait son nom avec eux.  Détruire des choses ne lui apporta aucune satisfaction, il appuya donc sa canne contre le bureau et s'assit dans son siège, dos à la fenêtre. La seule chose qui lui apporterai satisfaction serait la douleur d'Emma Swan.

 

* * *

 

Après le départ d'Emma, Killian resta assis près du lac. Il appréciait pour la première fois depuis longtemps les rayons de soleil. Il ressentait la chaleur réchauffer son corps lui apportant une sensation de bien-être inhabituelle. Killian réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il s'exposait au soleil depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital. Il se demanda si il pourrait partager ce moment avec Emma un jour, si elle trouvait le temps de venir au lac pendant la journée. Malgré le bonheur qu'il avait éprouvé la nuit passée, il avait à présent l'estomac noué. Emma le repousserait-elle une nouvelle fois ? Rebâtirait-elle ses murs, plus hauts encore ? Il tenterait de les faire tomber à nouveau, mais se demanda si elle parviendrait à lui faire confiance un jour. 

En milieu de matinée, il décida d'aller explorer les alentours à la recherche d'un endroit abrité et hors de vue. Il aurai besoin, même provisoirement, de trouver un endroit où dormir. Il longea le lac, quitta le sentier tracé par les animaux qui le bordait et se retrouva sous le couvert des bois. Il décida de partir dans la direction opposée au chemin qu'il empruntait pour rejoindre sa cellule. 

La région étant éloignée de l'hôpital, isolée et hors de vue et la végétation n'était pas entretenue, l'obligeant à forcer son passage au travers. Il s'avança à travers les arbres de différente tailles, qui avaient poussé de façon anarchique, se croisant en formant des figures irréelles. 

Killian marcha un certain temps, changea de direction au moins trois fois, mais garda toujours un point de repère fiable. Il se retourna, cherchant du regard le tronc creux qu'il contournait largement depuis un moment. Ne le voyant pas, il eu le malheur de tourner sur lui même, étrangement, son sens de l'orientation ne fonctionnait plus. Il n'était pas habitué à se déplacer à l'aveugle dans un autre endroit que sur la mer. Il soupira, la mer lui manquait, il se demanda s'il la reverrai un jour. 

Killian continua à marcher, pensant retrouver un environnement familier en suivant son instinct. Il étudiait le feuillage des arbres qui se touchait presque les uns les autres, sans succès. Cette partie de la forêt était beaucoup plus sauvage, un mélange d'orties, de houx, de fougères et de ronces jonchaient le sol, lui arrivant parfois mi-cuisse et rendant sa progression difficile.

Il s'arrêta et accepta la vérité : il était définitivement perdu. 

Killian savait qu'il lui restait une bonne partie de l'après-midi avant qu'Emma ne le rejoigne au lac, il rebroussa donc chemin, tentant de retrouver des détails familiers dans l'enchevêtrement de plantes qui l'entourait. Il en profita pour réfléchir aux prochains jours. Avant qu'elle ne parte, il avait discuté avec Emma, décidant qu'il resterait au lac, à l'abri, en attendant de trouver une solution définitive. Son estomac se noua en pensant à la jeune femme. Il l'avait laissée partir avec réluctance, lui priant d'être prudente et de formuler un nouvel antidote au plus vite. Killian savait qu'elle serait méfiante et attentive, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir sa forme sombre et immobile, inconsciente au bord du lac. 

Le jeune homme aperçu finalement un éclaircissement dans les fourrées, intrigué, il avança vers la lumière. Il ne pensait pas avoir atteint le lac si vite. Il contourna les derniers obstacles et déboucha dans un espace ouvert. Ce n'était pas le lac, il observa les alentours et nota une forme plus sombre à l'orée de la clairière. Il s'approcha prudemment, ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à la nouvelle luminosité. 

Ce qu'il avait pris pour un enchevêtrement de branches était en fait une petite habitation de bois recouverte par la végétation. Il en fit le tour avant de forcer la porte, maintenue fermée par les plantes grimpantes qui courraient le long de la façade de l'habitation. Il arracha les dernières tiges qui l'entravaient, poussa la porte qui racla le sol en bois inégal et entra. La construction n'est pas bien grande, juste assez pour une personne, et chargée de poussières et de plantes grimpantes. C'était parfait. Il avait trouvé un endroit où rester. 

« Voilà un bel exemple de sérendipité. » commenta-t-il pour lui même.

 

* * *

 

C'était un des jours où David avait besoin d'être seul. Parfois il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, il devait s'éloigner des autres et prendre du temps pour se recentrer sur lui même. Dans ces moments là, il avait généralement une boule au ventre et un mélange de sentiments plus ou moins négatifs. Ces sentiments changeaient, il avait réussit à en identifier certains comme de la colère, de l'agacement et du renoncement. Parfois il avait l'impression de ressentir un détachement complet avec la situation, comme si il ne souciait plus de ce qui pouvait arriver ou qu'il en avait assez. Parfois encore c'était simplement un mélange de dégoût et de dédain. Mais à chaque fois, il ne les sentait pas grandir, il ne savait pas qu'il les gardait en lui jusqu'au point de limite.

Quand cela arrivait, il disparaissait pendant l'heure du déjeuner ou durant un autre moment calme de la journée pour aller dans son lieu favori. Il prenait bien soin d'y aller lorsque le moins de monde possible était présent. Il ne pouvait pas faire le vide de ses sentiments quand des gens le regardaient, quand ils attendaient quelque chose de lui. Aujourd'hui, c'était un mélange d'agacement et d'appréhension. La sorte d'appréhension que l'on ressent avant qu'un malheur n'arrive, ce sentiment qui vous tend sans raison apparente. David connaissait la raison de la tension qui l'habitait, et c'était Emma.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis deux jours déjà, et ne supportait pas ne pas savoir. Il avait réalisé à quel point il tenait à la jeune femme en remarquant avec surprise la force de son besoin de protection envers elle. Pour lui, la seule comparaison qui pouvait justement illustrer ce sentiment était l'instinct paternel. Cette réalisation l'avait bouleversé et avait ajouté du trouble à son accumulation de sentiments.

Il entra dans la salle de jeux qui abritait deux billards et deux tables de poker. Il préférait jouer au billard qu'au poker car il ne possédait pas une expérience suffisante pour ruser et gagner contre ceux qui y jouaient régulièrement. De plus, il trouvait une impression relaxante aux actions répétitives du billard, tout en contrôle sans perdre de puissance. Il aimait jouer seul, cela lui permettait de penser à autre chose que de concourir, il planifiait ou non ses coups, les réussissait ou non, cela n'avait aucune importance. L'essentiel était de se détendre.

David s'approcha du comptoir où était gardé le matériel. Chaque objet était rangé dans des boîtes fermées avec un code pour éviter des vols. Ces boîtes étaient transparentes, pour voir l'objet à l'intérieur. Les joueurs devaient inscrire leurs noms sur la boîte pour qu'on code s'affiche sur un petit écran à côté, ils le tapaient et avaient accès aux objets.

Il avait sa canne préférée, celle avec laquelle il avait remporté sa première partie en arrivant dans l'hôpital. Depuis, elle lui était en quelque sorte réservée quand il été là. Il s'approcha de la boîte correspondante un léger sourire déjà présent sur ses lèvres à la perspective de l'utiliser. Mais il le perdit rapidement en ne la voyant pas dans son emplacement habituel, il regarda les autres boîtes mais la vit pas. Il en déduit que quelqu'un l'avait prise avant lui.

Un peu déçu mais non vaincu, il pris sa deuxième préférée. Il signa aussi le registre papier que les joueurs avaient créé pour plus de facilité à se reconnaître, et à savoir sa fréquence de présence. Toutes les personnes venant dans cette pièce ressentaient ces mêmes sentiments d'enfermement et se libéraient par le jeux. Pour son nom, David remarqua que les dates de ses passages étaient plus espacées qu'avant. Il nota que ce changement avait débuté lorsqu'il avait rencontré Marie-Margaret. Elle avait en effet rendu sa vie plus joyeuse et remplie, elle l'avait éloigné des longues journées tristes et mornes qu'il vivait avant.  Il se rendit aussi compte que c'était à ce moment précis qu'il avait commencé à se sentir mieux.

Plutôt heureux de ce changement, il se dirigea vers les billards. En passant, il lu le nom de celui qui avait emprunté sa canne favorite,  _« Robi_ _ n de Locksley _ _»._ Ce nom ne lui rappelait personne mais il ne connaissait pas tout le monde et encore moins tout leur noms. 

Il s'avança et vit un autre homme jouant au billard, au vue du nombre restant de boule, il venait de commencer la partie peu de temps auparavant. Il l'observa jouer, trois coups, cinq boules. Sa partie ne durera pas longtemps si il les rentrait toutes du premier coup. David ne résista pas à observer sa position quand il frappait, ses gestes étaient précis et mesurés comme ceux d'un professionnel mais son maintient ressemblait à celui d'un amateur.

Il observa l'homme plus attentivement, grand, légère barbe, cheveux châtains. Il portait un tee-shirt à manches trois-quart qu'il avait remontées pour s'adapter à la chaleur de la pièce. David pouvait voir les muscles de ses bras, il fut surpris de les voir si peu développés pour l'effort  fournis par l'homme. Il dégageait un sentiment de calme et de tranquillité complété par une impression de force brute, un équilibre particulier qui  plut à David.

Le blond attendit qu'il finisse sa partie avant de l'aborder. La dernière boule rentra après trois rebonds, et David applaudit à la partie. Le bruit attira l'attention de Robin qui sembla le remarquer pour la première fois.

« Magnifique. Je pratique depuis quelque temps mais je n'ai jamais réussi une partie aussi parfaite que la vôtre. Vous pratiquez depuis longtemps ? » complimenta sincèrement David

« Oh non, ça doit être la troisième fois que je joue. Ce n'est rien d’extraordinaire, c'est toujours mieux que de jouer aux cartes seuls. » répondit Robin. Il n'était pas gêné de l'interruption, il en était à sa deuxième partie et commençait à s'ennuyer.

David, quant à lui, regarda autour d'eux et remarqua en effet que la salle était vide. Une situation rare d'après ses souvenirs.

« Cela n'enlève rien à votre talent. Je suis David  Nolan . » se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main pour une poignée de main. Robin la serra et se présenta aussi.

« Une petite partie contre moi ? » proposa joyeusement David. Il avait l'intuition que cette rencontre allait lui apporter plus de bien que de mal.

Après quelque coups, David repris la conversation :

« Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir vu auparavant. Dans quelle aile résidez vous ? »

« Aile nord » répondit simplement Robin, en étudiant le placement des boules sur la tapis.

« Vraiment ? C'est aussi la mienne. » répondit David, surpris. Il se re-concentra rapidement sur son coup, ne voulant pas perdre son avance.

« Vous n'aviez probablement pas l'autorisation de venir dans ma chambre. J'étais dans le coma jusqu'à récemment. » développa légèrement Robin, il n'était pas certain de savoir quels éléments dévoiler ou non, ni à qui.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ... » commença David mais Robin le coupa rapidement.

« Tout va bien. Je me rétablis correctement, même un peu trop rapidement selon ma docteure. Je ne devrais pas être ici, si je suivais toutes les directives bien sûr. » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire espiègle. Il repensait à l'expression incrédule de Regina quand elle l'avait trouvé hors de sa chambre pour la première fois.

« Bon retour parmi les vivants alors. » conclu David en rigolant.

Robin sourit à la tentative de plaisanterie de David, et effectua un coup parfait, rentrant la balle la plus forte dans son camps. 

David réagit immédiatement « Hey hey C'est que tu vas gagner à ce rythme. »

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement dans son indignation  factice et cela n'avait gêné ni l'un ni l'autre.

 

* * *

 

Moe attrapa sa lampe torche au moment où la bouilloire se mit à siffler, sur le gaz de la petite cuisine de sa loge. Il la retira du feu, et y plongea un sachet de thé. Il pourrait se détendre en revenant de sa ronde.

Moe n'avait qu'un seul patient à voir, six rondes par jour, de quatre minutes chacune, autant dire qu'il était payé à attendre, se dit-il en émettant un léger rire gras. Ce poste était de loin le meilleur qu'il n'ai jamais eu, il était généreusement payé pour surveiller un patient qui dormait la plupart du temps. Il se saisit du trousseau de clés pendu à côté de la porte de sa loge et se dirigea vers la porte blindée située à l'autre bout de l'étroit couloir qui reliait les deux. Il balança joyeusement son trousseau de clés au bout de son index, et enfonça la première dans la serrure du haut. La partie la plus agaçante de sa fonction était sûrement de verrouiller et déverrouiller les serrures de la porte du patient, qui étaient fermées à double tour.

Il poussa finalement la porte de la chambre et braqua sa lampe torche sur le lit du patient. Moe fronça les sourcils en le voyant vide, et poussa l'interrupteur de la pièce, allumant l'unique ampoule nue de la chambre.

Moe sentit la sueur perler sur son front et couler dans son cou. Il avança, dépassa les barreaux et entra dans l'espace du patient. Moe avala difficilement sa salive, jetant des regards désespérés autour de lui.  
Il n'avait pas eu besoin de ses clés, la grille était déjà ouverte, et le lit du patient était vide et froid.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à tous !
> 
> Désolé pour la longue absence nous étions chacune débordée par le travail et n'avions pas le temps d'écrire. Un chapitre un peu plus long tout de même pour rattraper un peu le retard (on espère !).
> 
> Joyeuses Fêtes !

Trois coups brefs à la porte de son bureau firent lever la tête de Regina. Elle regarda l'heure puis son agenda, vérifiant si elle attendait un rendez vous. Son planning était libre pour la prochaine heure. Elle fit rapidement la liste des personnes pouvant la déranger avant d'autoriser son visiteur à entrer.

Gold entra, elle nota que son claudiquement semblait plus accentué et qu'il frappait le sol avec sa canne avec plus de force qu'à son habitude. Elle l'invita à s’asseoir et attendit qu'il commence à expliquer la raison de sa venu.

"C'est un peu difficile à dire mais votre nouvelle employée cause des problèmes."

Regina haussa un sourcil en l'entendant. Il ne venait jamais pointer des problèmes concernant l'hôpital, encore moins l'avertir si il ne pensait pas que cela aurait des répercussions sur lui.

Il fit une légère mimique devant son air sceptique. "Laissez moi continuer, je l'ai vue par hasard un soir. Je passais devant la réserve n°3, celle qui est éloignée du bâtiment central. Il y avait du bruit et de la lumière qui passait à travers la porte entrouverte. En regardant à l'intérieur, il y avait Mlle Swan qui semblait faire un inventaire."

Gold s'arrêta et regarda Regina d'un air entendu.

Air que Regina n'accepta pas, elle avait compris que Gold allait sûrement lui dire quelque chose de l'ordre de Emma avait volé, ou modifié certains médicaments ou encore cassé des produits et ne l'avait pas reporté. Mais elle savait qu'Emma n'était pas ce genre de personne. Bien qu'elle avait elle même des suspicions, ses absences injustifiées, son comportements particulier comme si elle gardait un secret ou essayait de protéger quelqu'un. Mais plus encore, elle voulait savoir pourquoi Gold s'intéressait autant à son employée.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi travailler le soir est un problème." dit-elle faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre ses intentions.

Il eu un petit rire crispé qui complétait son regard froid. " Je vois que vous ne voulez pas voir la vérité."

"Et de quelle vérité parlez vous ? Tout ce que vous m'avez dit est que j'ai employé une personne assidue. Ce que je ne trouve en rien problématique." ajouta-t-elle toujours parfaitement calme, le poussant à réagir et à se trahir.

"Elle volait. C'est une chose que je pensais que vous apprécierez apprendre mais si je me suis trompé et que vous autorisez ce genre d'actions, vous me voyez désolé de vous avoir importunée."

Regina plissa les yeux. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait regardé sa bague avant de lui répondre. Il le faisait quand il était nerveux, elle le savait, et d'après une de ses anciennes victimes il le faisait aussi avant de déformer la vérité, de mentir. _Étais-ce_ _son plan ? Créer une mauvaise réputation à Emma Swan en faisant croire qu'elle effectuait des actions_ _reprochables_ _?_

"Bien sûr que non. Toute effraction au code du travail est punissable et comme vous le savez, des preuves sont nécessaires pour appuyer une décision. Quand est arrivée cette scène et vers quelle heure ? "

" C'était le premier jeudi de Mai vers 22 heures, il me semble."

"Était-elle seule ?"

"Oui."

Regina ouvrit l'agenda correspondant aux réapprovisionnement des réserves pour vérifier la concordance des temps. En effet, il y avait bien eu une livraison ce jour là. Mais elle lu aussi sur une note ajoutée, qu'elle avait fait l'inventaire avec Mlle Swan ce soir là. Elle chercha dans ses souvenirs et retrouva les moments correspondant.

La livraison avait eu du retard ce jour là et Regina attendait avec impatience qu'elle arrive. En tant que directrice, elle devait signer la réception de chaque livraison de matériels médical. Ce soir là, Emma devait être présente pour faire l'inventaire dans la soirée selon les règles de l'établissement. Au vu de l'heure tardive d’arrivée, Regina avait décidé d'aider Emma à boucler l'inventaire le soir même pour éviter de prendre du retard. Elle savait donc qu'Emma, ce soir là, n'avait strictement rien fait de ce dont Gold l'accusait.

Regina n'avait aucune information sur le fait que Gold et Emma aient pu entrer en contact avant d'arriver dans cet hôpital. Et pourtant, Gold se tenait devant elle, a mentir ouvertement sur Emma, avec de mauvaises intentions, les seules qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Regina fit une brève liste des objectifs possibles de Gold envers Emma :

  * La faire partir de l'hôpital et du domaine



  * Semer la zizanie entre elle et les autres employés de l'hôpital


  * L'isoler des autres par des rumeurs ou une mauvaise réputation

  * Lui faire perdre en crédibilité

  * La tuer




Elle se rappela qu'Emma avait été malade et très fatiguée pendant quelques jours mais semblait maintenant guérie. Elle repensa au mystérieux poison de Katherine qui avait obstrué ses voies aériennes et causé une bronchoconstriction en un court temps d'action. Elle repensa à Emma qui avait eu une forte fièvre et qui avait toussé violemment vers la fin de la journée. Il était peu probable sa maladie ne soit venue naturellement. Regina voyait un schéma similaire entre les symptômes des deux jeunes femmes. Emma serait-elle une autre victime du tueur de Katherine ? Ou bien quelqu'un d'autre jouerait-il à l'apprenti assassin dans son hôpital ? Sauf que le timing de la visite de Gold était trop rapproché de la soudaine guérison d'Emma pour ne pas être lié. Cela ferait-il de Gold l'assassin de Katherine ?

En tout cas, ses déductions pointaient vers un acharnement personnel tenace. La tuer semblait extrême mais elle n'élimina pas cette possibilité car Gold était trop dangereux.

« J'ai en effet noté qu'Emma devait s'occuper de l'inventaire ce soir là, mais aussi que la livraison était arrivée plus tard que prévu, ce qui expliquerait sa présence dans la réserve. Que faisiez vous dans les couloirs de l'hôpital si tard dans la nuit ? »

« Une simple promenade, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et la nuit était trop froide pour mon genou. Le silence de la nuit a toujours quelque chose de reposant pour moi. Vous avez déjà la moitié de vos preuves.»

« J'espère que ce qui vous a troublé n'est rien de grave. » dit-elle en choisissant de ne pas continuer sur le sujet d'Emma.

« Purement personnel. Rien qui ne remettrait notre accord en question. » Il émit un sourire factice, après tout ses plans étaient inconnus de Regina.

« J'en suis heureuse, si vous jugez que je peux vous aider pour votre problème n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler. Si votre alerte se révèle vrai, je dois avouer que je serai très déçue du comportement de Mlle Swan. » conclu-t-elle en se levant.

Elle raccompagna Gold jusqu'à la porte de son bureau, lui assurant qu'elle porterait une attention particulière à ses suspicions. Elle ferma la porte et dans le même mouvement perdit son sourire aimable. Elle revient à son bureau pour ouvrir son ordinateur portable qu'elle gardait caché dans un tiroir fermé à clef. Quand elle avait accepté de réaménager son domaine en partenariat avec Gold, elle avait pris des précautions. Gold avait une réputation malsaine, c'était un requin dans le monde de l'entreprise, l'un des pires qui existe. Regina n'avait nullement l'intention de se laisser dominer. Quelques soient ses plans.

En parlant de plans, elle repensa à ses suspicions sur l'implication de Gold dans le meurtre de Katherine. Le faits qu'il connaisse des méthodes de fabrication de poison ne la surprenait pas énormément mais qu'il soit facilement enclin au meurtre était sûrement une conclusion hâtive de sa part. Elle devait donc enquêter plus précisément et plus profondément sur lui, notamment sur sa vie personnelle, pour cerner au mieux sa personnalité.

Mais chaque chose en son temps, Regina se connecta au réseau de l'hôpital, puis au système de surveillance. Elle savait que Gold pouvait y avoir aussi accès mais il ne pouvait pas se soustraire à chaque caméras de l'hôpital quand il se déplaçait en son sein. Elle ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre et commença à taper une ligne de code pour lancer l'activation d'un programme qu'un ami lui avait construit à sa demande.

Il avait créé un programme informatique lui permettant de recevoir des alertes sur son téléphone. L'algorithme était directement rattaché à celui des caméras et elle identifia la silhouette de Gold en tant que cible. Le programme était aussi doublé d'une fonction de cache qui le masquait des appareils de détection. De ce fait, elle était la seule à y avoir accès, et Gold ne pourrait pas savoir qu'elle l'avait placé sous surveillance.

Elle ne savait pas précisément les raisons derrières les actions de Gold, mais le fait qu'Emma soit encore fidèle à son travail, la fit remonter dans l'estime de Regina. Après tout : _Les_ _ennemis de ses ennemis sont des alliés potentiels, n'est-ce pas ?_

 

* * *

 

Emma lâcha un soupir sonore, attrapant sa tasse de café sans quitter l'écran d'ordinateur des yeux. Elle avait entrepris de convertir tous les dossiers papiers de patients en version informatique, modernisant ainsi l'hôpital qui semblait en être resté au stade de la technologie des années quatre-vingt. Seule Regina possédait un smartphone, Belle possédait un téléphone qui ressemblait à une brique et les autres occupants de l'hôpital semblaient ne pas en avoir du tout.

Emma se demanda s'il leur était interdit d'en posséder un, sans en trouver la raison. Elle secoua la tête, tâchant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le dossier qu'elle était en train de saisir. Emma porta la tasse de café à ses lèvres, espérant que la caféine éviterait qu'elle ne se laisse distraire par des pensées parasites.

Elle grimaça, le café de la vieille machine de la salle du personnel était exécrable, mais Emma se résolue à le finir, il lui apporterait au moins la dose de caféine dont elle avait désespérément besoin. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se pinçant l'arrête du nez et espérant que la fatigue qu'elle semblait avoir accumulé disparaîtrait rapidement. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit Regina prononcer son nom. Emma ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans la petite pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.  
  
« Miss Swan ? »

Emma s’efforça de lui adresser un sourire poli. Regina observa l'écran de l'ordinateur et sembla satisfaite de voir ce que faisait Emma.  
  
« Je viens vous remettre votre exemplaire de votre demande d’accès au laboratoire n°7 pour les analyses hebdomadaires. »

Emma tendit la main pour se saisir du feuillet que lui tendait sa supérieure et le posa à côté du clavier, ne lui accordant qu'un bref regard, portant son attention sur Regina lorsqu'elle celle-ci poursuivi.  
  
« J'ai consulté le règlement de l'hôpital, comme nous en avions discuté plus tôt ce matin. Il n'y a malheureusement pas de possibilité de simplification de la procédure d’accès aux laboratoire, mais j'ai l'intention de mettre un place un formulaire permanent, qui laisserai au personnel autorisé l’accès en continu à certains laboratoires équipés du minimum nécessaire aux analyses courantes. » déclara-t-elle.  
  
Emma acquiesça, Regina semblait tout aussi agacée qu'elle par la nouvelle procédure de restriction d’accès aux ressources.

« Par ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton froid, il est dorénavant obligatoire que les inventaires et estimations de stock soient effectués en binôme. »  
  
Emma fut surprise, elle avait souvent, tout comme Belle et Mme Mills, effectué les inventaires seules.  
  
« Pour éviter les éventuelles erreurs de compte » ajouta Regina devant sa surprise.

« Je me dois également de vous rappeler que vous disposez de deux jours de repos par mois, à prendre selon votre convenance et en accord avec le personnel de l'hôpital en contrepartie des gardes que vous effectuez. »  
Emma écarquilla les yeux.

« Je ne savais pas » lui répondit-elle, étonnée.

Regina laissa échapper un soupir de dédain avant de relever le menton et de quitter la pièce sans un mot. Ses pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers Killian, avec qui elle allait avoir la possibilité de passer une journée entière. Même l'attitude de sa supérieure, ne parvint pas à faire disparaître le sourire qui s'étirait sur les lèvres d'Emma.

Elle consulta sa montre, souhaitant que le temps passe plus vite pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre le lac et annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Killian. Emma posa ses mains sur le clavier et ses yeux sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, ses pensées loin du dossier sur lequel elle était supposée travailler.

 

* * *

 

Robin entra dans la salle de sport, cela faisait partie de son programme de réhabilitation. Un peu de course puis des exercices d'équilibres avec des ballons puis du trampolines pour se détendre à la fin. Il avait d'abord fait ses exercices avec un médecin mais les faisait maintenant seul. Il trouvait l'occasion plaisante pour faire connaissance avec les autre personnes qui fréquentaient la salle.

En effet cette salle était, si il en croyait la personne à l’accueil, une simple salle de réhabilitation qui avait gagné de nouveaux équipements au fur et à mesure de l'augmentation de sa fréquentation. Elle servait maintenant de salle de sport pour les gens qui n'aimaient pas aller dehors ou quand le temps, comme maintenant, les empêchaient de sortir.

Il entra dans la salle et se dirigea vers la tapis de course pour commencer ses échauffements. La pièce était divisée en deux parties : une avec des machines et l'autre dont le sol était recouvert de tapis, pour les exercices au sol. Il régla sa machine sur le programme d'échauffement et augmenta le volume de son casque. Il avait récemment découvert une playlist de pop/rock qui rythmait parfaitement son entraînement. Et lui rappelait d'autres chansons qu'il aimait.

Il ne pouvait pas monopoliser la machine trop longtemps, il passa donc tour à tour aux élastiques de force pour muscler correctement ses bras. Puis entre les vélos et les développés-couchés, et continua ainsi à visiter plusieurs autres machines. Il en profita pour observer les autres sportifs, quelques visages familiers mais une majorité d'inconnus. Cela le fit s'interroger sur le nombre exact de résidents et le nombre réel de patients. Il n'était pas dupe et avait remarqué que la plupart des résidents ne souffraient pas d'une quelconque maladie mentale.

Il se dirigea finalement dans l'emplacement réservé pour les exercices d'équilibre au sol. Peu de visiteurs l'utilisaient pour sa fonction première, préférant jouer ou se prélasser sur les tapis. Il enleva son casque et alla chercher un gros ballon de la réserve puis commença ses exercices. Après quelque temps et la majorité de ses essais réussis, Robin entendit des pas approcher. Devant lui se tenait un ballon rose avec deux jambes. Puis une tête dépassa du ballon et il reconnu David Nolan. Il s'avança avec un sourire hésitant et pris place à côté de Robin.

Robin se rappelait avoir passer un après midi avec lui à discuter. Il lui était apparu comme une bonne personne, à qui il était facile de parler et agréable dans son comportement et ses actions. Il semblerait maintenant qu'il pourrait connaître ses capacités physiques, et avec un peu de chance passer un bon moment.

 

* * *

 

Emma écarta la branche de ronce qui était en travers du passage sous la haie, devant elle. Elle avait passé une journée épuisante. Elle était encore fatiguée par son empoisonnement, avait dû rattraper tous les dossiers qui s'étaient accumulés durant son absence, et avait passé la journée sur ses gardes, guettant le moindre geste, la moindre attitude suspecte autour d'elle. Elle avait testé ses aliments avant de les consommer, et avait fait discrètement quelques réserves supplémentaires pour Killian.

Au delà des problèmes qui la concernaient directement, Emma s'était fait du soucis pour lui.

Entre la rédaction de ses dossiers en retard, elle avait tenté d'épier discrètement les conversations des occupants de l'hôpital, mais patients comme employés n'avaient jamais mentionné l'absence d'un résident durant leurs discussions. Tous avaient l'air aussi détendus qu'à l'accoutumée, et même Regina semblait de meilleure humeur qu'à son habitude, sauf avec Emma, qu'elle réprimandait toujours avec le même ton cassant.

La jeune blonde avait fait profil bas toute la journée, s'arrangeant tout de même pour avoir accès à un laboratoire, prétextant finir des analyses pour lesquelles elle avait pris du retard, afin de tester les différentes substances qui auraient pu entrer en contact avec sa main blessée quelques jours plus tôt. Emma soupçonnait en effet le poison d'être entré directement en contact avec la plaie, entrant facilement dans son système. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu de symptômes comme ceux que Killian lui avait décrits, et avait eu beau chercher sur internet et dans les vieux livres de médecine qui prenaient la poussière sur une étagère de la salle de pause des employés, aucune molécule connue n'agissait de la sorte.

Emma passa inconsciemment ses doigts sur la plaie dans la paume de sa main, qui cicatrisait lentement. Sa décision d'aller vers le lac plutôt que de se diriger vers l'hôpital l'avait probablement sauvée. Elle était allé vers Killian lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin d'aide, et Emma réalisa qu'il était la première personne à qui elle avait fait confiance depuis plusieurs année. Elle devait sa vie à Killian, et même un peu plus.

Elle se releva, maudissant la ronce qui s'accrochait obstinément à sa blouse. Cherchant Killian des yeux et ne le voyant nulle part, elle consulta sa montre. Elle était un peu en retard par rapport à son heure d'arrivée habituelle, mais le soleil n'avait pas encore disparu derrière la cimes des arbres de la forêt, baignant le lac et ses environs d'une lumière orangée.

Emma déposa son sac au pied du l'arbre couché sans quitter le lac des yeux, appréciant le calme et le silence après le brouhaha et l'agitation de l'hôpital. Au moment où elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour Killian, elle l'entendit approcher et s'arrêter à sa droite. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Elle osait l'admettre à présent, elle admirait la vue qu'il offrait, le soleil couchant faisant ressortit les reflets roux de sa légère barbe. Elle attrapa la feuille de chêne accrochée à ses cheveux le regardant d'un air amusé.

Killian regarda la feuille d'un air étonné, ne lui rendant son sourire qu'à moitié en se grattant derrière l'oreille.

« J'étais dans la forêt » lui dit-il en fixant le lac.  
  
Emma fronça les sourcils fasse à sa gêne, envahie par l'incompréhension. Elle détailla son visage, tentant de déchiffrer ses émotions.  
  
« Killian.. ? » se risqua-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne la regardait toujours pas.  
  
Il tourna finalement les yeux vers elle en lui adressant un sourire timide. Ce qu'elle y vit fit froncer un peu plus les sourcils à Emma. De la joie, mais à peine visible, masquée par la peine et l'hésitation. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Killian, puis voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, la laissa glisser le long de son bras pour prendre sa main dans la sienne. Son expression changea, Emma perçu une lueur d'espoir dans ses iris bleus, et comprit. Il craignait qu'elle ne le rejette une fois de plus, qu'elle ne change d'avis comme elle l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois.

Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit. Il doutait de lui-même, lui avait-elle donné l'impression qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle ? Alors qu'elle pensait que c'était impossible, Emma ressentait plus d'affection pour l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, sacrifié pour elle, après avoir été patient, sans jamais la pousser, il parvenait encore à douter de lui-même. Killian baissa les yeux, fixant leur mains jointes sans prononcer un mot.

Sans lâcher sa main, Emma se déplaça pour lui faire face, prenant sa deuxième main dans la sienne, plongeant ses yeux dans les iris océans de Killian. Elle espérait qu'il y voyait son honnêteté. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire que son choix était fait, Emma se souvint de toutes les promesses non tenues, de tous les discours vides de sens qu'on lui avait tenu durant des années.

Un sourire timide se dessina sur les lèvres de Killian, comme une question. Emma soutint son regard, espérant qu'il la comprendrait sans qu'elle ne prononce un mot, comme c'était souvent le cas entre eux. Elle lâcha ses mains uniquement pour se rapprocher de lui, et mettre les siennes dans le dos de Killian, déposant un léger baiser derrière son oreille avant d'enfouir son visage à la jonction entre sa son épaule et son cou. Il resta immobile, sans rendre son étreinte à Emma.

« Je ne vais nulle part » murmura-t-elle sans être sûre qu'il l'ai entendue, le son de sa voix étouffée contre le sweat de Killian.

Elle l'entendit relâcher la respiration qu'il avait dû retenir, et sentit enfin ses bras dans son dos alors qu'il l'attirait un peu plus contre lui. Emma sentit la joue du Killian sur ses cheveux, et respira enfin. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait attendu toute la journée le moment où elle pourrait sentir son odeur et ses bras autour d'elle.

Son cœur accéléra à cette pensée. Était-elle dépendante de Killian ? Emma Swan ne dépendait de personne. Elle lui faisait confiance, savait qu'il lui ferait pas de mal, mais Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir le besoin de fuir. Elle n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un entrer suffisamment dans sa vie pour lui faire du mal depuis Neal, se contentant des histoires sans lendemain. Un soir était sans danger, simple. Emma ne s'était pas autorisée à vivre ce qu'elle partageait déjà avec Killian, et certainement pas ce qu'ils pourraient partager dans le futur.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Killian relâcha son étreinte et s'écarta légèrement. Il laissa une de ses mains sur la hanche d'Emma et posa l'autre sur la joue de la jeune femme. Emma lui sourit, reconnaissante qu'il lui laisse l'espace dont elle avait besoin.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle » lui annonça-t-il en souriant à son tour.  
  
« Moi aussi. » lui répondit-elle sans quitter son regard des yeux.

Il la regardait avec tant de tendresse qu'Emma en oublia ce qui l'entourait. Elle se mit sur la pointe de pieds et approcha lentement son visage de celui de Killian. Elle ferma les yeux, posant son front contre celui de Killian, respirant le même air, et attendit quelques secondes avant de frôler doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes.

 

* * *

 

Moe verrouilla la porte en hâte, s'éloignant de la chambre en se dandinant rapidement dans l'étroit couloir qui menait à sa loge. Il ferma la porte derrière lui en s'y adossant, essuyant la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux, son thé oublié maintenant froid. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer sa respiration extatique. Le meilleur emploi de monde venait de se transformer en cauchemar. Moe avait inspecté la pièce avant de la quitter précipitamment, et il semblait que la fenêtre n'avait pas été verrouillée, ou que quelqu'un avait d'une façon ou d'une autre ouvert le verrou sans la clé. Ce qui signifiait que Moe avait un prisonnier dans la nature, et de gros ennuis en perspective. Il se trémoussa d'un pied sur l'autre, soudainement mal à l'aise dans sa combinaison de travail. Le prisonnier s'était-il échappé de lui-même, avait-il reçu une aide extérieure ou avait il été emmené contre son gré ?

Le gardien attrapa hâtivement le trousseau de clés suspendu à sa ceinture et les vérifia une par une, soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il n'en manquait pas une seule. Au moins, le prisonnier ne s'était pas échappé par sa faute. Il posa les clés sur la table de sa loge et se servit un verre d'eau au robinet. Le fait qu'il ait toutes ses clés ne changeait rien, il était en charge du prisonnier et serait de la même façon tenu responsable de la disparition de ce dernier. Le verre lui échappa des mains, rependant son contenu et des morceaux de verre sur le sol de sa loge. Moe soupira, appuya ses mains sur le bord de l'évier et observa le parc du domaine, calme à cette heure-ci, par la petite fenêtre de sa cuisine. Il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir d'appréhension.

Moe se réveilla en sursaut, les jambes emmêlées dans les draps et les cheveux collés au front par la sueur. La lune éclairait faiblement sa loge, et le gardien alluma sa lampe de chevet. Il se leva rapidement, se saisi de sa lampe torche et de son trousseau de clé avant de se diriger vers la cellule du prisonnier. Moe n'avait pas signalé son absence, craignant les conséquences d'un tel aveu, et espérait que le prisonnier serait de retour dans sa cage, comme il aimait l’appeler, lors de sa prochaine ronde. Il déverrouilla rapidement les multiples serrures de la porte blindée avant de la faire pivoter, passant la tête avec appréhension dans l’entrebâillement.  
La cellule était vide. Moe soupira résolument, sa décision était prise. Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et s'enfonça silencieusement dans le couloir, vers l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait directement au parc. 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Un imprévu est arrivé donc le chapitre n'est pas tout à fait terminé (une bonne partie est déjà écrite mais ....).

Désolé pour le retard et le prochain chapitre arrivera vers mi-Février normalement :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour Bonjour !
> 
> Oui, la honte, cela fait plus de six mois que rien n'a été posté. Ça a été compliqué ces derniers temps et les études, entre autres choses, ne nous ont pas permis de poursuivre cette fiction comme nous l'aurions voulu.  
> Mais c'est la rentrée, tout recommence et c'est l'occasion pour nous de reprendre cette fanfiction pour de bon ! Nous nous excusons encore une fois du retard de post.  
> Merci à tous ceux qui resteront fidèle malgré ce temps d'attente, nous avons hâte de lire à nouveau toutes vos reviews motivantes !
> 
> Un chapitre full CS, plein de fluff pour compenser tout ça !
> 
> Disclamer : Nous ne détenons rien, malheureusement, si ce n'est les idées de cette fiction.

 

Emma ferma les yeux et profita de l'odeur de sel et de mer, des doigts chauds contre sa joue et des lèvres posées sur les siennes. Elle ne bougeait pas, et lui non plus, et Emma se demanda s'il ressentait les choses comme elle, si pour lui aussi, à présent, rien ne semblait avoir d'importance si ce n'était la présence de l'autre. Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et l'embrassa, lentement. Il répondit au baiser et Emma passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de la nuque de Killian, touchant tout juste sa peau du bout de ses doigts. Il s'éloigna imperceptiblement, toujours à quelques millimètres d'elle.

« Emma... » murmura-t-il, ses lèvres touchant les siennes.

Elle sourit à son tour et Killian posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec plus de force qu'elle ne s'y attendait.

« Pardon » dit-il entre deux baisers.

Emma posa sa main plus franchement à l'arrière de la tête de Killian, et le laissa approfondir le baiser. Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans la façon dont il l'attirait vers lui, dont sa main passait dans ses cheveux. Emma répondit avec autant d'entrain au baiser, tentant de se convaincre que Killian était bien réel, qu'elle n'allait pas se réveiller dans le dortoir d'un foyer d'accueil pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait une fois de plus rêvé d'une vie à laquelle elle n'aurait pas droit. Un tourbillon d'émotions menaçait de l'emporter, c'était trop et pas assez à la fois, Killian était partout, plus rien n'existait autour d'elle.

Emma était vulnérable, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se contenta seulement de poser sa main sur la joue de Killian en ralentissant leur baiser. Pendant un instant, ils avaient arrêté le temps, oublié ce qui les inquiétait. Ils rompirent le baiser d'un même mouvement, leurs poumons brûlants, réclamant de l'air frais. Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre de nombreuses secondes, leurs front se touchant doucement. Killian passa une main sur ses lèvres, encore transit par leur échange. Il relâcha un soupir et ouvrit les yeux, plongeant ses iris bleus dans ceux, verts, d'Emma.  
Killian se décida finalement à briser le silence.  
« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, tu pourras me parler de ta bonne nouvelle en chemin. » Dit-il.  
Emma acquiesça en silence et le suivit.

Elle fut surprise lorsqu'il quitta le sentier qui contournait le lac pour se diriger vers la forêt dense qui l'entourait l'étendue d'eau. Tous deux s'aventuraient rarement dans cette partie du domaine, préférant rester aux abords du lacs. Aucun sentier ne parcourait la forêt, et il était très aisé de s'y perdre, la végétation étant dense et uniforme, elle ne procurait aucun repère fiable.

« Killian ? » l'appela-t-elle, hésitant à le suivre lorsqu'il écarta une ronce pour pénétrer dans la végétation.  
« J'ai pris ce chemin ce matin. » Lui dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Emma fronça les sourcils, se demandant soudain si Killian avait l'habitude de se rendre dans la forêt avant qu'elle ne fasse sa rencontre. Cette simple pensée lui fit réaliser qu'il y avait beaucoup qu'elle ignorait sur le passé de Killian. Soudainement, ses défenses, les murs qu'elle avait mis tant d'années à construire menacèrent de s'élever à nouveau pour protéger son cœur.

Ce n'est que lorsque Killian revint vers elle, un air interrogateur sur le visage qu'Emma réalisa qu'elle s'était arrêtée net à l'orée de la forêt. Elle secoua la tête et focalisa sa vision sur le visage de Killian. Emma avait la sensation qu'il savait exactement ce qu'elle pensait.  
Il resta silencieux un moment, avant de tendre sa main vers elle, paume en l'air, comme une question silencieuse.

Emma le fixa, avant de plonger à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Doucement, elle leva une main, et sans quitter Killian du regard, la posa doucement dans celle qui était tendu devant elle.  
La jeune femme senti les doigts de Killian se refermer doucement sur les siens. Il acquiesça en souriant avant de reprendre sa marche, la main d'Emma toujours dans la sienne.

Ils avancèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, focalisant leur attention sur le chemin qu'ils empruntaient et sur les racines à leur pieds qui menaçaient de les faire trébucher régulièrement. Les quelques herbes pâles et élancées qui parvenaient à pousser sous le feuillage dense des arbres étaient couchées devant eux, signe que quelqu'un, probablement Killian, avait déjà gravit la petite colline en suivant le même itinéraire. Emma focalisa de nouveau son attention sur le sol inégal devant elle, commençant sérieusement à se demander où tout cela allait pouvoir mener, si Killian n'avait pas perdu la tête. Elle ne vit pas qu'il avait stoppé sa marche et le percuta, les déséquilibrant tous les deux.

« Désolée... » maugréa-t-elle en se rattrapant à une branche désagréablement humide.  
« Nous y sommes » répondit simplement Killian.

Emma observa les alentours d'un air sceptique. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une petite clairière, plus éclairée que le dense manteau d'arbres qu'ils venaient de traverser, permettant à un prairie et quelques fleurs de pousser. Rien à part cela ne semblait différer du paysage qui les avait entouré depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfoncés dans la forêt. C'est alors qu'elle l'a vit, camouflée dans la végétation et les branches mortes au sol. Une petite construction qui semblait être en bois, recouverte de mousse et de végétaux se tenait à l'orée de la clairière, impossible à voir dans le fouillis de branches et de buissons sauvage si on ne la fixait pas en y prêtant attention.

Emma s'avança doucement vers la petite construction quand Killian prit la parole.  
« J'ai voulu explorer un peu ce matin en t'attendant, trouver un abris, une source d'eau plus importante et quelques buissons de baies. J'étais plus loin que je ne le pensais lorsque j'ai voulu revenir, et j'ai décidé de faire une pause quand j'ai aperçu cette clairière. Une branche a glissé lorsque je me suis appuyé dessus en dégageant cet endroit. »

Elle tourna le regard vers lui, attendant qu'il poursuive. Il leva une main pour se gratter derrière l'oreille, doutant visiblement de sa réaction.

« Ecoute... Je sais que ce n'est pas parfait mais je peux peut-être essayer de la réparer un peu, ça me permettrait d'être à l'abri et... »  
« C'est très bien » le coupa-t-elle.  
Elle s'approcha de lui à pas lents.  
« Je n'aime pas savoir que tu ne dors pas dans un lit, dans le froid et sans confort... »  
« Je ne peux pas retourner d'où je viens Emma... » répondit-t-il, peiné.  
« Je sais, mais c'est provisoire, je vais trouver une solution le plus vite possible. »

Il lui sourit et l'attira vers lui, posant son menton sur le haut de sa tête.

« ...Okay. » dit-il simplement.

Elle profita quelques instants de la proximité de Killian avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je vais t'aider, on va faire ça ensemble. »

Il recula, ses deux mains toujours sur les épaules d'Emma.

« Tu ne peux pas, tu trouves à peine le temps de venir la nuit ! » Protesta-t-il.  
« J'ai des jours de congés à prendre, c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler. Écoute, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son air hésitant, ma décision est prise, je ne changerai pas d'avis, on s'occupe de ça tous les deux. »  
« Okay, okay... » répondit-il, levant les mains en l'air en signe d'acceptation.  
Elle commença à avancer vers la petite construction lorsqu'elle l'entendit grommeler pour lui-même dans son dos.  
« Tellement autoritaire... »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant, se forçant à avoir l'air agacée et à ne pas laisser paraître le sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres.  
« Mmm ? » Fit-il innocemment, et elle dut avouer que son ton et son expression étaient plutôt convaincants, et qu'elle y aurait presque cru si Emma n'avait pas été certaine de l'avoir entendu.  
« Bien tenté, mais je t'ai entendu... » Fit-elle, levant un sourcil comme il avait lui-même l'habitude de le faire, une main sur la hanche.  
« Tu recommences » Dit-il d'un air amusé.

Emma haussa les épaules et s'avança vers lui, elle hésita un instant puis finit par prendre sa main pour le guider vers la forêt, rebroussant chemin pour revenir vers le lac avant que la nuit ne les enveloppe complètement, rendant leur progression difficile.

« Tu penses pouvoir retrouver le chemin sans moi ? Je ne veux pas le marquer avec quoi que ce soit, je préfère éviter de risquer cet endroit, même si je n'ai jamais vu personne dans les environs » Dit-il.

Emma observa les alentour, tentant de trouver des repères dans la végétation dense qui les entourait. « Ça devrait aller. »  
Elle était parvenue à retrouver le chemin du lac depuis l'hôpital dés la première fois, malgré qu'elle l'ait parcouru dans un épais brouillard, elle pourrait sans doute se débrouiller pour marcher une dizaine de minutes vers un abri dans les bois.

 

* * *

 

Assise dans l'herbe, le dos appuyé contre le tronc couché au bord du lac, Emma songea à quel point il était facile pour elle de passer du temps avec Killian. Tout, avec lui, semblait naturel, et le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais ressentit ça auparavant, pas même avec Neal, l'effrayait. La jeune femme savait qu'elle risquait son cœur en donnant à Killian la possibilité de l'approcher, et une part d'elle-même lui criait encore de courir, de fuir cet endroit étrange et d'oublier l'existence de l'homme assis à ses côtés.

Le problème, et Emma n'était pas prête à se l'avouer, c'est qu'elle avait la sensation qu'elle ne pourrait pas oublier Killian, que quoi qu'elle fasse, il serait toujours dans ses pensées, elle verrai toujours son visage la nuit, sentirai toujours son odeur lorsqu'elle s'y attendrait le moins. En quelques mois, et sans qu'Emma ne s'y attende ou ne s'en rende compte, Killian Jones s'était lentement fait une place dans la vie d'Emma, et cette dernière savait qu'elle se sentirait toujours vide s'il venait à en partir. Elle s'était attachée à lui, s'inquiétait pour lui, souriait, riait avec lui, il était son secret et elle était le sien, et ce lien spécial l'effrayait autant qu'il l'intriguait.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle ne vit pas Killian tourner son regard vers elle.  
« Ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu perdue... »  
Emma focalisa son regard sur les iris océan de Killian, qui paraissaient presque noirs dans la pénombre de la nuit.  
« Oui oui, juste un peu fatiguée j'imagine! » Répondit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant.  
Elle se força à soutenir son regard, espérant qu'il ne lirait pas en elle comme il le faisait si souvent. S'il vit quelque chose, il le garda pour lui, car il acquiesça en silence, reportant son attention sur le lac, demeurant plus silencieux qu'à l'accoutumée.

La jeune femme resta un moment sans bouger, fixant Killian dont le regard restait résolument tourné vers l'étendue d'eau calme devant lui.  
Emma pesa le pour et le contre, sa volonté et son instinct, ses peurs et ses envies puis fixa la main de Killian entre eux avant de prendre sa décision. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des insécurités, à douter, et il ne devait pas être le seul à les surmonter.  
Emma approcha doucement sa main de celle de Killian, lui laissant le temps de se retirer s'il le souhaitait, et, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, referma doucement ses doigts sur les siens. Elle l'entendit soupirer et il enlaça leurs doigts entre eux, scellant leurs deux mains ensemble.

Le souffle d'air frais qui était toujours présent au bord du lac était agréable, la nuit silencieuse et la présence à ses côtés rassurante. Emma appuya sa tête sur son épaule, se détendant complètement pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée. Elle savait que, quoi qu'il se passe dans la journée à l'hôpital, elle trouverait toujours sa présence au lac, rendant ses journée un peu moins pénibles, sa vie un peu plus réelle. Killian dessinait des cercles avec son pouce sur le dos de sa main, et Emma ferma les yeux en souriant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh voilà pour cette fois !  
> N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de votre ressenti !


End file.
